The Battlefield, Once Again
by Ark Shiranui
Summary: Two years after "Tirpitz's death", Saki manages the Maizuru naval district and its shipgirls well. When enemy activities worsen, so does the situation in the naval base. Not only conflict stirred in the naval, but a discovery of Tirpitz's fate even before the demise of a Beast. (Chapter 22: UPLOADED)
1. Prologue: Normal day

**Author** : The first chapter is a bit short since this is just a prologue so it didn't take me a long time to complete. My schedule had been somewhat freed up recently so I got enough spare time to finish this. I thought it would take me till next week to upload this, but I guess unexpected things do happen from time to time.

Anyhow, Tirpitz _might_ come back in the future, as in the shipgirl one. Though the reunion won't be a happy one compared three years ago. Let's just say she's not going to be the little sister Bismarck knew and loved.

* * *

Early morning in the Maizuru naval district. Of course, much like any other days, the routine is the same for most shipgirls. There's the morning exercises, practices, and the likes of breakfast. Just like the shipgirls, Saki had to wake up early to prepare for her usual duty as the admiral of the naval base.

"What a good night sleep. A night without night battle maniacs sure is nice"

The night battle maniac Saki is referring to is definitely Sendai...and her "prodigies". Sendai would always be so excited about night battles she would cause too much noise that short tempered shipgirls like Zuikaku doesn't take too kindly.

"Hmm? Those planes. Ah, that's right. Today it's Zuihou assigned for CAP duty"

The aircraft carriers, both standard and light would take turns on the regular CAP duty on the naval base and the coastline of the sea of Japan. There are times where Abyssals would sometimes wander off in the navy's territory so regular patrols are always done.

"As usual, those girls are quite energetic"

Saki laughed as she watched the scene of Bismarck heavily panting while Iowa wore a confident smug with her arms crossed.

"I'm still number one, yo" Iowa winked, teasing Bismarck

"D...damn it. You outrun...me..."

"That's the power of American engineering for you"

"German engineering is still the best!"

Bismarck refused to accept that American engineering are superior than German engineering. She's someone that takes great pride in herself and her country so it's obvious she won't admit the superiority of others.

"When it comes to science and engineering, Germany is superior than everyone else. Remember that!"

"Says the battleship that tripped over a Swordfish"

Iowa mocked Bismarck and her dislike for Swordfish, deliberately annoying the German battleship. Before Bismarck could even lunge at Iowa, Prinz Eugen is holding her back. As an American battleship, Iowa is clearly stronger than a German battleship like Bismarck. The latter may be the pride of the Kriegsmarine, but her design...is a both outdated and flawed.

"Stop fooling around, all of you. We're up next for the training exercise"

Richelieu reminded her two fellow fast battleships about their unfinished duty for this morning. Of all the fast battleships in the naval base, Richelieu is the most level-headed and serious...most of the time.

"You two looked so much like that I could tell you two are related at first glance"

What Saki is thinking how she Bismarck and Tirpitz had so much similarities, one should think if they're related when comparing the two side by side. Even if the two are sisters so they have barely any differences, what sets Tirpitz apart from her sister is her white hair and serious looking face.

"Now that I think about it, how come no one even suspected you two are sisters? Then again..."

As Saki thinks about it, she realized it's someone like Nagato or Yamato usually accompanying Tirpitz when she's away to report to the headquarters or something. Though a vice admiral thought how the two are like sisters during one of the rare occasions Bismarck and Tirpitz are together outside of the naval base.

 **Later...**

Inside a special storage, Saki checked on the the equipment kept inside it for the past two years. For the whole time, the battleship rigging laid there quietly, suspended in chains and collecting dust. While Akashi does occasional maintenance on the equipment, the fairies manning the equipment regularly checks on it.

"This thing is heavy as hell. How in the world can you even use these things around?"

Saki couldn't even make one of the turrets rotate, even using her full strength. Of all the shipgirls, battleships had the heaviest rigging just as they have the biggest guns, specially the Yamato class. This explains why their physical abilities are superior than other ship types.

"I kind of miss you, you know. I miss the admiral whom I don't know was actually a shipgirl"

She gently rubs her hand on one of the turrets, saying how she longs for her "deceased" fellow admiral. While they don't see each other very often due to their duties on their respective naval bases, she saw Tirpitz as a "friend" even if the latter isn't who she seems.

"When are you going to come back? The shipgirl, I mean..."

Saki thought how it felt like for Tirpitz. To be an admiral yet to be a shipgirl. She had to keep her identity as a shipgirl a secret to the public in order for the navy to not execute her for "desertion".

"A German battleship not everyone knows who officially sunk in the far north thirteen years ago. No wonder no one recognized you"

She laughed, thinking how the Tirpitz, a shipgirl only some people knew, could use her "non existence" as an advantage. Tirpitz mentioned how it felt like she didn't exist. Though she's thankful she isn't as famous as her sister or she wouldn't be able to walk out in the open without having her identity exposed.

"Your big sister is the most famous German shipgirl. I'm sure at some point of your life, you envied her..."

Despite being sister ships, Bismarck and Tirpitz have quite the opposite lives. In the old war, Bismarck accomplished something that made her a "legend", but lived a short life while Tirpitz lived much longer...but she didn't accomplished anything. She was forgotten unlike her sister who was remembered for her fame.

"It makes me think what was the Beast thinking. Why she chose to remain as she is rather than let Tirpitz come back?"

While she doesn't fully understand how the cycle of rebirth works for shipgirls and Abyssals, she knows the only way for Tirpitz to come back is for Northern Beast Princess to sink.

"There's something she's not telling me"

It would be as simple as that, yet the Beast chose it this way. Warspite thought it's because if Tirpitz were to return the third time, there's a chance Tirpitz wouldn't be the same person she was once again.

"What Warspite said could be true, but something doesn't add up"

She shook her head as she left the storage. While she thought Warspite could be right, the Beast's words somewhat contradicts with the theory.

 **Admiral's office...**

Paper to paper, Saki flipped through each and one, carefully studying to the documents. She furrowed her eyebrows as if she might as well bury her face to those documents. She begun to grow frustrated to how she couldn't find the slightest hint in all the available documents she could find.

"Not a single one. Is the Beast just elusive or the Kriegsmarine just lacks intel?"

She slammed her back on her chair, groaning his frustrations and complaints to the situation. Just then, her exhausted eyes turned towards her pocket. Her hands slowly reached for the pocket, reaching out for the only object kept in there. In turns out to the the phone the Beast handed over two years ago. That phone is the only source of contact she had with the Beast whose whereabouts are unknown.

"She did tell me I should only ask for help when I really need her"

Saki shook her head, resisting the urge to contact Northern Beast Princess. She instructed the admiral to seek her help if she is needed. Though knowing her, the Beast would rush back if it concerns the shipgirls in the naval district.

"Hello. Admiral?" Warspite knocked and peaked through the door

"Warspite? What is it?"

"I brought tea"

"Thanks"

Even now the admiral is still baffled with the British and their history with tea. The modern day Soviet would always associate British with tea as much as the Germans with with beer.

"This is - the Northern Beast Princess' records?"

Warspite grabbed one of the documents upon spotting a reconnaissance photo of the Beast in Norway. Beside the documents about the Abyssal is a lone picture of the shipgirl herself. It's the image of Tirpitz together with Admiral Hipper in the Norwegian coast.

"What are you doing anyway?"

"I want to know more who she really is. May it be Abyssal or shipgirl"

Of course Saki referred to Northern Beast Princess and Tirpitz respectively. While she knows the former admiral is a shipgirl, she knew little to nothing about her past life. She doesn't want to talk about it much, careful to not let anyone discover who she is.

"Warspite, you're like her mentor, right? What was she like?"

"You want to know about the Tirpitz, right?"

"Yeah. I could ask Bismarck, but...she's sensitive to topics about her sister"

The last time she asked about Tirpitz to Bismarck, the latter broke down in tears having reminded about her "deceased" sister. She felt like a horrible person for making Bismarck cry so she decided not to ask her anything about Tirpitz ever again.

"At first, she was a bit distant to everyone else. She preferred to be alone..."

Warspite could still remember how Tirpitz preferred to be by herself than be with her comrades. She would always spent a lot of her time by herself and staring into the horizon.

"The Tirpitz was very single minded. All she thought about is the battle and the enemies in front of her"

"Hmm. So she used to be a really serious person"

"Yes. She was the type who focused on fighting more than anything else. Though she has a side that's not good at expressing herself"

Warspite giggled at the thought of the memory when she once spoke to Tirpitz. The latter turned away as she couldn't answer Warspite's question. That was the first time she ever saw Tirpitz's shy side.

"At some point she begun to open up, starting with the one called Admiral Hipper"

"Prinz Eugen's oldest sister? I did not know that"

"That girl got was both short tempered and harsh. To think she's a heavy cruiser who can just boss around a battleship"

An example of it was Admiral Hipper dragging Tirpitz by force when she refused to do anything else. Warspite thought Bismarck is the only person who can do that to Tirpitz.

"Tirpitz was also as stubborn as Bismarck. Though between the two sisters, Bismarck was the loud one"

There are times where Bismarck would get into arguments with some of the Royal navy shipgirls, namely Hood. Tirpitz would just stand in a corner and shake her head.

"Though Tirpitz changed ever since Scharnhorst sunk. It's like she reverted back to her self...but filled with guilt"

"Oh..."

"She shunned herself from her comrades and truly became the lonely Queen of the North. I wasn't there when Bismarck slapped back some sense into Tirpitz"

Warspite was back in her homeland when Bismarck finally talked to Tirpitz to ease the guilt and regret in her heart. She even heard Bismarck literally slapped Tirpitz when she refused to listen.

"Ha ha ha. As expected of the big sister"

"In my perspective, Tirpitz was a person who just wanted to prove herself. She wanted to live up to everyone's expectations since she is the younger sister of Bismarck"

"Must be hard to have a famous big sister. It's like trying to get out of her shadow"

"That's right. She resented being compared to Bismarck. After all, it was their words and Bismarck's high sense of pride that warped negative feelings in Tirpitz"

"I didn't know that"

"Neither did Bismarck. Tirpitz couldn't bear to hate her own sister, so she kept those feelings inside her all that time"

Tirpitz didn't express it, but Warspite noticed. Every time Bismarck would boast about herself and Tirpitz is there, she would see the dilated bitterness and insecurity in her eyes. She was jealous of her own sister.

"Their relationship is more complicated than I thought" Saki sighed as she slid her arm and head to her desk

"They are sisters, even before they were shipgirls"

"Sisters, huh..."

Almost buried in the documents is another photo with both Bismarck and Tirpitz in it. Even just by the still image, Saki can tell how close the two were. She wondered about how the Beast views Bismarck. She wanted to know...how and what she thinks about the sister of her shipgirl self.

 _When are you going to come back, Beast...?_


	2. Meeting someone new

**Author:** There will be some edit in this chapter soon. I just have to take care of some responsibilitirs first before I focus on editing some of the chapters.

* * *

 _It's been two years since then, huh..._

The once feared Beast of the North, now roams the seas, not knowing her own purpose. She had grown wary of the war yet she still chose to remain as a part of it. Fighting is all she had known, but it's not the same as thirteen years before.

"The cold. Despite being used to it, you don't like the cold at all...Tirpitz"

Northern Beast Princess spoke to herself, referring to Tirpitz who doesn't respond. To her, she couldn't "hear her voice" so it's no different from being gone.

"I never thought I've been wandering for two years now. I couldn't feel time passing..."

She calmly stood in the nothingness, gazing up the sky as she wondered how she never thought she had been wandering for two years now. Even though she had been wandering, the Beast spends most of her time in solitude, ranging from days to weeks.

"..."

She stopped at the moment a memory of the past flashed through her mind. They were memories, but they were Tirpitz's memories. The memories of Tirpitz's content with her life in the naval district repeatedly reminded Northern Beast Princess.

"It wouldn't have gotten to this if I just chose to sink...but if Tirpitz were to come back..."

Torn between the choice of either allow Tirpitz to come back or remain the same, the Beast found herself to be in conflict with herself. She never hesitated before, so she thought Tirpitz's memories affected her ability to make decisions...control her own emotions.

"Tirpitz, if you were here what would you choose?"

She closed her eyes and concentrated deep inside her subconsciousness. She found herself standing in the midst of completely silent scenery of her own mindscape. It was empty, dark, and devoid of any scenery for who knows how far the landscape stretches.

"Tirpitz...?"

On the occasions she would "look inside herself", the Beast would sometimes find herself facing Tirpitz casting an emotionless expression. She would stand completely still and look at her Abyssal self right in the eyes without breaking contact. No matter how much the Beast tries to speak to her, she would not receive even the simplest reply from her shipgirl.

"You're just Tirpitz now. The one who is...The Lonely Queen of the North"

"..."

"It's why you left all of it to me"

"..."

"You knew you might never come back. The Tirpitz who was Bismarck's beloved younger sister"

Despite knowing she would receive no replies, she continued to speak to the wordless Tirpitz who never made the slightest move until she suddenly stepped her foot forward...followed by her other foot. She begun to walk slowly towards the longing Abyssal.

"It's hard to live without you..."

The Tirpitz in front of her felt like it's not even real. A close look in her eyes revealed not the slightest trace of the Tirpitz everyone in Maizuru naval district knew. It was as if the one standing in front of her is nothing but an illusion, a shallow mirage created by her desire to reunite with Tirpitz.

"Tirpitz...if only...you could at least tell me...what I should do. I'm lost, you know..."

"..."

Still, her attempt to persuade Tirpitz to talk is another futile attempt. Not even the slightest form of voice came out of the emotionless copy of the shipgirl herself. Despite no words, Tirpitz reached out her hand and comforted the Beats by pressing it on her cheeks. She felt no warmth or even coldness in Tirpitz's light get solid hand. She gently squeezed it, comparing at it as no different from the real one.

"You've want to say something, but I don't what it is..."

"..."

"Tirpitz, please say something...anything"

She pleaded for Tirpitz to speak even a single word, but the attempt is another failure along with the previous. Tirpitz retreated her hand away from her Abyssal self as her foot backed away then the other one followed.

"What is it...? What is it you wanted?"

Tirpitz who had begun walking away, paused for a moment, an action that surprised even Northern Beast Princess.

 _Home..._

The word, spoken in Tirpitz's voice, the Beast heard it clearly even if Tirpitz herself didn't turn to face Northern Beast Princess.

"Homeplace"

All this time, the word "home" is the only word Tirpitz ever spoke. Yet, Northern Beast Princess doesn't understand. She asked her what she wanted and the one word is her response. While she is satisfied Tirpitz at least said something, she wished she could have made it more clearer to understand.

"Tirpitz..."

Tirpitz disappeared from her sight the moment she diverted her attention even for a brief moment. Once again, Northern Beast Princess is left alone.

"...?!"

She gasped open, feeling her entire body in sore, namely her back. The Beast find herself lying on a beach, faint waves washing her body lied down on the sand. Northern Beast Princess pressed her hand on the ground, sinking it by a few centimeters as she levered her body upwards.

"My head...how did I get here?"

She scanned through her memories, trying to recall the moment that lead her to landing in a beach she doesn't recognize.

"That's right..."

That memory would be when she had just returned to Norway only to be put off in a bad mood by Abyssals openly firing at her. She isn't even surprised Abyssals view her as an enemy, knowing she is recognized as a traitor to the Abyssal fleet even if she is an Abyssal herself.

"There were Abyssals..."

One by one, she easily sunk the expendable Abyssals with little effort. As a Princess class, she can fight a shipgirl fleet on equal footing. Common Abyssals aren't the slightest threat to her. The ones she worried about facing are fellow "evolved" Abyssals, or known as the Demon and Princess class. Like her, they are sentient humanoid Abyssals that possess incredible strength.

"Now I remember. She was there..."

After sinking a few more Abyssals, she is taken by surprise when Battleship Water Demon opened fire from a different direction. Even if they are both battleships, Tirpitz is no match against her, specially in her Water Demon form.

"I finally found you, filthy traitor!"

She faced her a few times three years ago, during the skirmish with her and Tirpitz. The Beast somewhat regretted getting on her nerves by escaping her a few times in the past as now, Battleship Water Demon had become a terrible nuisance.

(Tch! I can't take her own directly...)

Facing her head on would be suicide, knowing the gap in both of their strength. Not only Battleship Water Demon possess high firepower, her armor is the most durable among any other Abyssals.

(She really doesn't know how to let go a grudge, huh)

She evaded Battleship Water Demon's shells while returning fire. At the very least, the speed and maneuverability is something her opponent lacks. She aimed directly at her, seeking to create enough time for her to draw distance.

"She's...an annoying bitch..."

Northern Beast Princess pressed forward, remembering her encounter with the Water Demon. She looked down at her feet, covered in sand. Luckily, she is wearing footwear or sand on her bare feet would be an annoying feeling to her.

"Good thing I managed to get away from her...for now"

She knows Battleship Water Demon will come back, knowing she is a wanted traitor to the Abyssals. She wouldn't be surprised if she is being actively hunted down for siding with shipgirls.

"...!"

She collapsed on the ground, her injuries sustained from the last battle have yet to heal. Abyssals like her can almost instantly heal, but the healing ability is slowed down if she takes damage from a shipgirl or Abyssal of the same level.

"Damn it...I'm still...too weak..."

Her body refused to move and its current weakened state annoyed her greatly. Yet she didn't further complain and let the fatigue do its job. She slowly closed her eyes and embraced her exhaustion.

 _Can you believe it, ... We're actually shipgirls._

 _You're the Bismarck and I'm the Tirpitz..._

 _I know, right. Even as shipgirls, we're still sisters_

 _Yeah..._

We can finally make those Abyssals pay, ... After what they did to our hometown and killed our parents...we'll sink every single one of them

Through Tirpitz's memories, the Beast dreamed on how Bismarck is the one who had the grudge against Abyssals, while Tirpitz felt nothing.

 _Will history repeat itself, I wonder..._

The Beast knew how "..." had little emotion ever since becoming Tirpitz, yet she hasn't lost the ability to feel happiness and content...even if she couldn't fully express it anymore.

 _How long will it go on like this? To me, this war was humanity's fault...and we shipgirls have to suffer for it..._

Tirpitz resented human, but as a shipgirl, she fought to defend humanity and retake the seas...because it's her purpose for being born. That's the mentality Tirpitz when Bismarck sunk a long time ago.

 _Deep inside, perhaps I hated humanity more than I hated Abyssals. Perhaps...that's how I truly felt._..

For a moment, Northern Beast Princess saw another vision of Tirpitz, the one devoid of any emotions. Much like the previous times, the Tirpitz in front of her stood so still her body didn't budge the slightest. Yet for some reason, the Beast felt as if Tirpitz is longing for something.

"What is it...you've been looking for...Tirpitz...?"

With no verbal response, as expected, Tirpitz raised down her head to tip off her cap. It's how she expresses farewell to her Abyssal self before walking away.

"If only...I could understand..."

The Beast hated the sorrow that would always fill her whenever she would meet Tirpitz only to watch her leave over and over again.

 _Wake up..._

When a gentle voice called to her, she instinctively answered. She raised her back in a gasp, confused to why the voice urged her to wake up. She turned on her back, facing the peaceful sky, only wondering about her current situation.

"The only way for Tirpitz to come back is for me to sink. Can I really risk that chance for everyone's sake?"

Her red Abyssal eyes watched the clouds passing by the sun, slowly yet surely. As trivial as it sounds, even the moving of the clouds actually relaxed her. For the past two years, all she had been doing is wandering everywhere all while running away from Abyssals pursuing her.

"Tirpitz, you said that as long as we have each other we're never alone. Now...it's just me"

A sudden memory then hit her in the moment. In the midst of a blizzard in Russia, she comes across a girl with snowy white hair standing before her. During that time, the Beast was wounded from fending off Aircraft carrier Princess from attacking an anchorage an a fishing town.

 _Never once I thought an Abyssal would turn against its own kind to defend mere humans. Then again, the first Abyssal sympathized with humans..._

The way the girl looked at her bear a resemblance to how a shipgirl would feel whenever faced against an Abyssal.

 _I don't know what's your motive, Abyssal, but as sign of gratitude for defending the anchorage and the town, I will spare your life...just this once._

That was the last time she ever saw the mysterious girl back in Russia.

"A shipgirl, huh"

The Beast faintly recognized the girl to be a shipgirl, a common ability she shares with the other Abyssals. Even just by being close, she can instantly recognize a shipgirl even amongst ordinary humans.

"Just who was that shipgirl?"

After the short engagement with Battleship Water Demon, Northern Beast Princess barely escaped with her life. Ignoring her currently weakened state, she stands to prepare to sail in the open seas again. She could barely lift her own body, every single muscle in sore.

"I have to keep going. I can't stop..."

All this time, she keeps forcing herself past her limit just to keep moving forward. She desired to reach Tirpitz who she could never do so no matter what she does. She couldn't even hear Tirpitz's voice and that frustrated her.

"Tirpitz. I won't break...my promise..."

Northern Beast Princess only thought of protecting Tirpitz, nothing more...nothing less. Yet she felt...hurt when she took Tirpitz's place for a certain amount of time before she faked her death. Seeing the shipgirls smile, not knowing the one in front of them is no longer their admiral stirred guilt inside her.

"Am I really doing what's best for you...?"

She begun taking steps, moving towards the ocean. She looked straight at the horizon in front of her even if it's filled with the empty sight of the vast Norwegian sea. There's nothing to see much this far in the north, specially around North cape.

"This feeling...Abyssals?"

Not only she felt their presence, but she detected them scattered and moving in a certain area. It's not just Abyssals, but she detected the presence of a lone shipgirl in the center of it. At that moment, she instantly thought the shipgirl she detected could possibly be facing those Abyssals by herself.

"..."

Normally, she would avoid the battle knowing it might draw more Abyssals to the area, but her personality changed ever since Tirpitz sunk. It was as if she was becoming Tirpitz herself, her feelings being mixed with Tirpitz's.

"I'm going to regret this..."

In the end, she chose to face the direction of where the battle is taking place rather than the other side. She rushed to area where she detected multiple presence and confirmed her guess that a single shipgirl went against multiple Abyssals.

"Just one?"

The lone shipgirl stood in the midst of endless barrage aimed at her,heavily damaged but still not on the verge of sinking. Due to the Beast's arrival, some of the Abyssals attacking the seemingly crippled shipgirl drew their attention away.

"No Princess, huh. That's a relief..."

With no Princess class in sight, Northern Beast Princess wiped out the common Abyssals whose shells ricocheted from her thick armor. Unlike shipgirls, Princess class Abyssals like the Beast have the strength of multiple battleships packed into one individual. That's one even one Princess class can take on a six shipgirl fleet on equal footing.

"Why in the world...would one shipgirl be this far in the north?"

She sailed passed through the floating wreckages of the Abyssals she easily wiped out, cautiously approaching the heavily damaged shipgirl.

"A...Princess...class?! Aaaah...so this is it, huh"

The Swedish light cruiser Gotland bitterly smiled at what she thought would be her end while the Beast stood there, scratching her head in confusion.

"..."

"If you're going to finish me off, just do it already. I'm just a light cruiser...who can't even obey her own superiors"

Northern Beast Princess lowered her guns, confusing Gotland to why the Abyssals displayed an act showing no hostility. The Abyssal herself crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow while Gotland blinked her eyes, visibly bewildered at a Princess class who doesn't attack a shipgirl on sight.

"You're not...going to sink me?" Gotland took a step back

"I have no reason to. Even if you had attacked me, I wouldn't sink you. I'm not an Abyssal whose all about sinking shipgirls"

"..."

Gotland is further bewildered when the Abyssal in front of her talked "normally" unlike the others who would just relentlessly scream "sink" and/or "fall" to their enemies. Even if the Beast showed no sign of hostility, to Gotland, an Abyssal is still an Abyssal.

"Besides..mmmmmI wouldn't bother saving you if I want to sink you"

"That's true...but you're still an Abyssal" of course Gotland wouldn't easily trust an Abyssal

"It doesn't matter...if you don't trust me. I have no time to argue with a suicidal shipgirl"

Suicidal. That's the one word Northern Beast Princess could describe and refer to Gotland. She thought of suicidal after actually seeing a shipgirl set out in the open seas by herself and stupidly take on an Abyssal fleet, despite bring outnumbered.

"I'm not even...at the best conlandon...to go out...yet"

Northern Beast Princess knew that yet she forced herself to sail even if her wounds and damages have yet to heal. She lowered one knee on the surface, panting as her body begun to feel sore much worse than before.

"This is what I get...for betraying...and siding with shipgirls. You get...hunted down...by an angry Princess..."

Gotland let go of the arm clutching her shoulder and cautiously approached the weakened Abyssal. She noticed how the Abyssal is already wounded and weak before coming to her rescue. After what the Beast said, it made her wonder if it's the Abyssals or shipgirls that caused her current state.

"You saved my life? Why?" Gotland wanted to know

"Why? Ha ha ha...beats...me..."

Succumbing to her injuries once again, the Beast of the North collapsed, but on the surface water this time. Gotland is left with the choice of either leaving the Abyssal where she is and return to port or tow her back to the port which is difficult due to her being a light cruiser.

 **Later...**

 _Wake up..._

The same voice ordered her using the same words. Gasping for air, she instinctively lifted her back and looked around the surroundings she never saw before. She found herself in a room, not in an infirmary, but just a room in a normal home.

"My head...where the hell am I this time?"

She stands up, her bare feet touching the wooden floor beneath. She grabbed a pair of shoes placed near at the foot of the bed and wore them anyway.

"Hmm?"

After touching both sides of her head, she only realized her pair of horns are missing. Not only that, her skin had turned from completely pale white to simply "sickly pale". It's similar to a transitioning phase, but except it only happened because she's on land.

"At the very least I can still look...human this way. It would be bad if humans alerter shipgirls"

It couldn't hide her distinctive Abyssal red eyes and black hair streak, but as long as her other features are concealed, she can walk on land without raising suspicion.

"Oh. You're awake" Gotland entered the room

She intended to check on the Beast's condition, thinking she's still asleep. Gotland felt somewhat relieved the Abyssal she brought inside her own home is in no critical state and simply needed enough time to heal.

"You. Where am I?"

"You're in Skarsvag, a peaceful fishing village in Norway. This place also serves as my anchorage"

"Your anchorage?"

Northern Beast Princess walks to the window and realized she is indeed in the fishing village of Skarsvag, located in the northernmost part of Norway.

"Why bring me here?"

"It's because I couldn't leave you there to die. There's no honor in that"

Gotland, who had just finished repairs, gently leans on the wall and answered in a way she herself could barely understood. A shipgirl and an Abyssal, dreaded enemies, now two of them found themselves saving each other's lives.

"There's no need to be cautious. I'm not here with hostile intentions"

Gotland raised her hand as she grabbed a nearby chair, sitting near the bed. She couldn't be hostile to Northern Beast Princess even if she's an Abyssal as she had saved her life. Gotland is the type of person who would owe gratitude no matter who the person is.


	3. Midway Princess' Return

**Author:** I went out of town to celebrate New year's eve and I just got back. I wasn't able to upload it a bit earlier since I didn't really bring my laptop with me. At the very least there isn't much delayed even if there are two major holidays near to each other. Anyhow...

Happy new year, fellas!

* * *

 _Did I...really made the right choice?_

There are nights where Northern Beast Princess would often find herself reliving the memories of her other self. No, rather this "self" is neither an Abyssal nor a shipgirl. It was the "girl" who was destined to become Tirpitz the moment she was born.

"..., what's the matter?"

Besides the girl is another one, albeit a few years older than her. That other girl is her older sister. Much like the younger sister, the older sister was destined to become Bismarck. No one knows if its fate. They're both sisters as ordinary humans and they are both sister ships as shipgirls.

"I've been having dreams lately. I was in a snowy landscape. The coldness of the north crawled to my behemoth hull of pure steel. I felt so lonely, but the people in me kept me company"

"What?" The older one is confused

"It was a weird dream. I saw myself anchored in a fjord. I was just there doing nothing...my guns have already grown stiff and frozen"

"That is one weird dream"

"I know, right. I keep dreaming I was this huge ship that felt so lonely and bitter. At one dream, I heard the sound of aircrafts. I felt scared that I almost fell out of the bed when I woke up"

She couldn't clarify what the dream symbolized. All she saw was sky with planes circling above her. She instinctively felt terrified at the sight of those planes.

"Don't worry, it's just a dream. Just ignore it like I do. I've been having dreams myself, but you don't see me getting bothered by it"

"J-ja. You're right. It's just a dream..."

Those were the days where the 'younger sister' didn't know who she was and what the dream meant. Even if it was just a dream, she felt odd familiarity. It was as if those were her memories and not just dreams.

* * *

Dressed in her casual white and black clothing, the Beast casually steps out of the house she was dragged to while unconscious. Her wounds have healed, but she has yet to decided to leave. She peacefully watched the town enjoying themselves without a worry at all.

"Why are you protecting this little town in the far north?"

"I was sent here as a punishment, but I refused to leave this village even if I'm no longer being punished. I decided to stay here because I want to protect the smiles of the people in this peaceful village"

Northern Beast Princess blinked, slightly annoyed at how kind and compassionate Gotland seems with her words. As an Abyssal who was born out of her shipgirl self's loneliness and bitterness for humanity, she doesn't understand the "goodness" possessed by shipgirls.

"Yet you went out on your own and tried to face an Abyssal fleet that both outnumbered and overpowered you"

"I'm prepared to die if it means protecting these people"

"You shipgirls are naive and stupid. This is what I hate about all of you"

Northern Beast Princess clicked her tongue, annoyed at how "soft" Gotland sounds. It's that kind of thinking that get shipgirls killed off so easily.

"Even so I still sided with humanity because I hate the Abyssals even if I am one of them"

"Why did you betray your own fleet?"

It's almost impossible for Northern Beast to answer Gotland's primary question. Even she doesn't truly know why she refused to fight as one of the Abyssals.

"Because of _her_..."

"Her? Who's her?"

"She was a shipgirl, but she's no longer here...sort of"

"She sunk?" Gotland swallowed her breath

"Yes. I couldn't do anything to prevent it. In order to protect her own foolish sister, she sacrificed herself not wanting to helplessly watch the sister she deeply cared sink again"

Every time the Beast would recall those moments, she would feel an emotion similar to pain and regret. She dismiss these emotions as the remnants that was included in the memories of her shipgirl self.

"Just who is this shipgirl exactly?"

"There's no need to know the name of someone who's not coming back...probably"

She lightly tapped Gotland's shoulder as she walks past her, retreating to the house just a few meters away.

"I like this place so I'll stay a bit longer"

Northern Beast Princess stated her intention of prolonging her stay making Gotland feel confused about the Abyssal who is supposed to be one of her enemies.

"Is she even an Abyssal? She acts no different from a human"

Gotland shakes her hand, feeling somewhat annoyed at the Abyssal she let inside her house. She wondered why she allowed the mysterious Abyssal to freeload in her home to begin with.

 **Japan...**

A normal fleet currently lead by Saratoga sails into the open sea in a mission to engage against an installation class that appeared in a small island. Before they could even reach the destination, they detected Abyssal aircrafts, intercepting the shipgirls.

"Here they come"

Saratoga launched her trusty squadron of fighter aircrafts along with a slightly nervous Gambier Bay. The fighters successfully intercepted and wiped out the enemy bombers before it could commence its attack, Yamato felt uneasiness as they near their target destination.

(Just what is this feeling? It's like...when I'm up against someone more powerful)

Yamato could only describe her instincts suddenly alarming her as when she can feel someone very powerful nearby.

"Confirmed. It's an airfield installation! It's...the Midway Princess?!" Saratoga felt genuine shock

"Midway Princess? Didn't we destroyed her a long time ago?" Iowa scratched her head

"We did...so how is it possible for her to be alive again?" Saratoga doesn't know

While the combined fleet deal with the escorts guarding the Abyssals territory, the Midway Princess herself awakened from her slumber, emerging out of her sphere shaped rigging that was in an enclosed state to serve a cocoon to the Abyssal.

"Shipgirls, huh. It's been a long time since I faced off against shipgirls"

Compared to other Abyssals, Midway Princess is the least interested in fighting shipgirls while the others are trigger happy in letting loose. Either way, she has to fight to defend herself and not because she simply wants to sink shipgirls out of instinct.

"You foolish girls don't stand a chance against me!"

She once fought a mighty shipgirl who proved to be the strongest among them, even against the first Abyssal. That particular shipgirl was odd among the others. Well, she could say the same thing to the first Abyssal who liked humans to the point she fell in love with one.

"Prepare to sink and come back twisted and deformed!"

She readied her airfields, swaying her arms and forming them in a trianfualr shaped centered around her chest area. With a command, she quickly summoned several bombers to deal with the shipgirls who have come to disturb her once again.

"Tch! What a troublesome Abyssal!"

Bismarck may be equipped with default anti sir armaments, but her anti air guns aren't something to write home about. It's because of poor anti air defense that got her propeller struck by an outdated torpedo bomber.

"..."

Even in the midst of battle, Bismarck couldn't help but think how Tirpitz had better armaments and improvements than her. Tirpitz had better anti air equipments and setup due to her constant problem of aerial attacks. The slightest moment of distraction gave way to dive bomber to land a near miss on her.

"Bismarck-san, stay focused!" Yamato reminded her

"R-right..."

She fixed her cap and aimed her main guns, screaming at the Abyssals in front of her as she opens fire, bringing out all of her strength.

(I have to get stronger because I want to protect everyone. I don't want to lose my comrades like how I lost Tirpitz)

Bismarck couldn't bear losing another one important to her after she witnessed Tirpitz supposedly die in the explosion caused by a rogue shipgirl. It's that loss that drove her to push herself to her limit in order to get strong enough to protect her comrades.

(I couldn't protect you. That's why I want to at least protect my friends)

Bismarck furiously screamed, whispering what motivates her inside her own head. She uses the loss she felt in order to drive her with every battle. Bismarck would never stopped thinking how she always tried to protect Tirpitz, but still failed in the end.

"Sink, you damn Abyssals!"

Filled with complete rage towards Abyssals, she mercilessly sinks every single one in her sight.

"Biscuit is on fire today"

Iowa parted her mouth in surprise then punch a PT imp that aimed to strike her from a blind spot. On the other side, Yamato's upgraded armor allowed her to take little damage even against a Ru class battleship.

"Don't underestimate a Yamato class!"

Much like Bismarck, Yamato is seen as the pride of her nation which is why she does everything she can to prove her name isn't just for show. She's not just a floating hotel, she is Yamato, the name ship of the two of Japan's mightiest battleships.

"All broadside guns, fire!"

A loud boom exploded out of her behemoth sized guns, the biggest in the world. Upon a shell or two on an enemy battleship instantly sunk it with no remorse. Midway Princess watched as the shipgirls withers her escorts and rips away her planes from the sky.

"I had enough. Playtime is over, foolish shipgirls!"

Midway Princess emitted a dark red aura, howling with rage at the shipgirls who refused to let her be. The brightly glowing cracks visible throughout her body further brightened along with her eyes that blazed with pure rage. The gaping cracks on her rigging further brightened as well as it let out an ear deafening howl.

"You foolish humans will pay for your sins!"

No one knew about it, but Midway Princess blames humanity for what happened with the first Abyssal. She disliked humans, but she grew to deeply hate them after what happened more than thirty years ago. She stretched out her hand and an ordered her bombers to sink the shipgirls who dare to face her.

"You will all sink here by my hands"

Her fighter planes overwhelmed the shipgirls' fighters, turning the advantage against them after her bout of rage increased her power beyond what her opponents know. As beings born out of negative emotions, it is those same emotions that fuel their power. Only Abyssals are capable of further increasing their power the more intense their anger and hatred becomes.

"The hell?! She suddenly got stronger"

Bismarck's anti air defense couldn't keep up with the swarm of blazing enemy bombers dropping bombs on her left to right.

(This isn't just pure anger. This is...sorrow)

Yamato recognized Midway Princess' howl as not filled with anger, but with sorrow. The Abyssal is filled with sadness, but that sadness is transformed in a form of pure hatred towards humanity.

(So this is what sensei spoke about a long time ago. To think I would get to witness it myself)

In an ironic turn, Yamato is the distracted one this time, unable to notice the torpedoes heading towards head. To protect Yamato, Iowa slid down between her and the torpedo, taking the damage meant for Yamato.

"Iowa-san!" Yamato run to her aid

"Hahahaha! Torpedoes are nothing. Willie accidentally shot me once and it didn't even hurt!"

Even after taking two torpedoes directly Iowa has still enough strength for combat thanks to the improved armor she got not too long ago. With Saratoga's flight damaged to the point where it disabled her to launch more aircrafts, she needed to make a decision seeing the current situation.

"Bay"

"No good. My flight deck is busted too" Gambier Bay shook her head

Saratoga assessed the situation, seeing how they have no clear chance of winning against Midway Princess. Ayanami, Shigure, and Shiranui continued to open fire despite taking heavy damage. The last of her fighters are wiped out of the sky, leaving them vulnerable to enemy bombers.

"Sara, what should we do now?"

Saratoga contacted the naval base, asking for the admiral's order on whether they should retreat or not.

"Retreat at full speed at once!"

Saki quickly issued the order knowing well this is a battle where shipgirls couldn't win. She will not sacrifice her fleet for the mere gamble of a victory. She watched shipgirls sink in the past out of their admiral's stubbornness and arrogance. She will not make the same mistake as them.

"All ships, retreat at flank speed!"

With an order, the rest of the fleet followed. As they begin their retreat, Midway Princess realized the shipgirls have begun retreating, forfeiting the battle seeing how their shells couldn't even break through her armor.

"A wise choice..."

When the distance grew, she recovered her aircrafts, landing them on her distinctive triangular airfields. Midway Princess calmed down, dissipating the bright glow she's emitting and returned to her dormant state.

"I never faced someone like her before. Who was that Abyssal?" Bismarck turned to ask Saratoga

"That was Midway Princess. One of the most powerful Abyssals in existence. Along with Japan's Kido Butai, we managed destroy her despite her incredible power" Saratoga replied

"We never thought she'd be back more powerful than ever. It took a lot of effort to destroy her, you know. Even Enty had a hard time bombing her to oblivion" Iowa added

Iowa described in a simple term that Midway Princess is indeed powerful. Even the USN's ace and strongest shipgirl took a lot of effort to sink one Princess class Abyssal.

 **Maizuru naval district...**

Upon returning to the naval base, the shipgirls headed first straight to the repair docks. Fortunately, the repair docks have enough space to accommodate the numbers of girls that needed to repair. Saratoga, Bismarck, and the others relaxed in the baths, enjoying dipping in the warm water.

"Aaaaaah. A good bath is always nice after that annoying battle" Bismarck is upset how they were forced to retreat

"There's always a next time, Biscuit. We destroyed her once, we'll do it again" Iowa is confident they'll win next time

"Not all battles are won the first time, Bismarck-san" Even Yamato agreed

Even so, Bismarck is upset how they didn't win. They retreated and that sort of hurt her pride and ego which she is known to have. Upset, Bismarck further dip herself in the pool, groaning at the defeat she suffered.

"Big sis Iowa, we heard what happened!"

Montana rushed to the repair docks, yelling and surprising everyone present. After learning what happened, she rushed to Iowa and almost jumped into the pool if Maine didn't stop her.

"No worries, yo. They don't call me the Big Stick for nothing" Iowa winked and waved her arm

"We heard everyone was beaten badly" Montana worried for her comrades

Technically, only half of the fleet sustained serious damage, but still...not everyone went home undamaged from the battle.

"Bay Bay, are you alright?" Maine bent on her knees and checked on the fluffy light carrier

"I got bullied by the enemies again" Gambier Bay whimpered

"There, there. It's alright now, Bay Bay"

Maine pats Gambier Bay in the head, comforting Gambier Bay, knowing how she's the "scaredy cat" type and tends to cry most of the time. Though she's learning to toughen herself up with the help from a certain violent and rebellious heavy cruiser.

 **Office...**

Admiral Minato Saki slaps the documents on top of the desk, seeing how six shipgirls took heavy damage, one took moderate damage while the rest only received minor damage. The combined fleet was almost decimated by a single installation within the span of one hour.

"You look very much stressed, admiral" Warspite observes her admiral

"Of course I'm stressed! That was a close call, you know. Even though everyone went back in one piece, I'll get a mouthful from the higher ups because of this"

She's fortunate she didn't receive any casualties, but the defeat will surely receive scolding from the Japanese navy. She knows the navy would yell at her again and tell her of incompetency to destroy a single installation.

"Just like the records say, she is not an Abyssal everyone can easily beat. The Kido Butai had to team up with the USN Pacific fleet to defeat Midway Princess once in the past"

She flips through the pictures of some of the American shipgirls included in the battle and the Kido Butai composed of CarDiv 01 and 02 with CarDiv 05 the only ones absent.

"Midway Princess have returned more powerful than ever. We're not going to win this the same way we did in the past" Saki thought

"Admiral?"

"It will take more than shipgirl to take her down once again"

Saki brings out the phone that she had been keeping close to her all the time for the past two years.

"Are you sure about that, admiral?"

"Six shipgirls would have sunk if the combined fleet didn't quickly retreated. No, perhaps the Abyssals let them get away. That's what Sara thinks"

"Still, I'm not certain if this the right moment to seek her aid"

Warspite is skeptical of her admiral's idea on contacting the Beast herself who is still spending some free time in Norway with a reluctant shipgirl.

"I think this is the right time where we could use her help"

"That's not enough reason to call back the Beast"

"..."

"Admiral, the only time we have to seek for her aid is when we truly needed her. Remember that"

"It's been two years, Warspite. I think Northern Beast Princess had enough vacation, don't you think?"

Saki remained stubborn and refused to listen to Warspite's advice much to the latter's visible dismay. The Grand old lady thought how Saki the same amount of stubbornness as Tirpitz herself who was the former admiral of the naval base.

"The situation is not even dire and you're still going for that idea" Warspite is really against the idea of Saki asking the Beast for help

"..."

The admiral momentarily lowers the phone down, her eyes fixated on staring at it. For once, Warspite wished the admiral would listen to her because most of the time she does as she pleases much to her chagrin. Saki couldn't balance her decisiveness to whether continue with her initial plan or listen to Warspite. She looked at the British shipgirl who is silently pleading she'd make the right choice.


	4. The Beast's Thoughts

**Author:** Next chapter will focus on the Maizuru naval district and the mystery surrounding the First Abyssal and First Shipgirl will be talked about a bit because of "a certain recent event".

 _"No secrets can be kept forever. The truth will be discovered...sooner than you think. By then, how will you face the truth to which you have buried all this time?"_

-A certain shipgirl

* * *

It's been three days yet Gotland is clearly still not comfortable of the idea having an Abyssal freeload in her home. While Northern Beast Princess saved her life which she never thought of such possibility, an Abyssal is still an Abyssal. Gotland witnessed countless people lose their loved ones at the hands of the Abyssals. As a shipgirl, her instinct couldn't just easily trust a dreaded enemy, namely a Princess class Abyssals.

"The look in your eyes. You don't like me much, do you?"

The Beast quickly noticed Gotland's tendency to be tensed around her. She sensed the light cruiser is on high alert when

"You sure love free loading here"

Gotland crosses her and firmly pressed just below her chest, staring at the disbelief of a human looking Abyssal relaxing by the couch located in the living room.

"I don't really have much place to go. As a traitor, I get hunted at first sight by any Abyssal, specially by the other Princesses"

"This is the first time I've seen an Abyssal act so human. You even look like one right now" Gotland is curious of the Abyssal in front of her

"This is just a side effect of constantly staying on land. Like other non installation type Abyssals, I'm weaker on land"

She thought Gotland a fact or two about Abyssals that most shipgirls don't know. Unlike other Abyssals, Northern Beast Princess enjoys staying on land rather than always be in the open sea even if her strength is significantly lowered. The most believable explanation to why her appearance when on land is very close to a human is her staying on land for long periods of time.

"Me aside, I'm impressed on how you've managed to defend the surrounding waters, specially North cape for the past four years. No wonder there's not much Abyssal here compared to the other parts of Norway"

"How do you know about that?" Gotland is taken by surprise

"The townsfolk sure told a lot about you. They're thankful they can fish without worrying about the Abyssals"

Inside Gotland's mind, she felt embarrassed to what the locals have also told the Beast about her.

"I learned this was just a small village before, but it grew in numbers ever since you came. There's like hundreds here now when it was like sixty before"

Northern Beast Princess chuckled at the large difference of population before and after Gotland arrived in this far north of Norway.

"Humans are quite something, huh. I admit I'm a bit interested in humans, but my hate for them hasn't fully gone away"

Northern Beast Princess implied she still doesn't like humans and the way her tone drastically deepened and accompanied by a clearly serious expression, alarmed Gotland in instant. She quickly switched from a relaxed position to a defensive stance.

"Don't you even try hurt the people here. I won't hesitate to fight you, Beast"

"I was just joking. I know that even if you're letting an Abyssal stay in your own home, we still can't deny how we are supposed to be enemies"

Of course the Beast isn't oblivious at the fact shipgirls and Abyssals are each other's primary enemy. To fight and sink the other is their primary instinct since the beginning of the war.

"I may be an Abyssal, but I'm free to make my own choice on what to do with my life. The others let their hate and bitterness for the world severe their free will. Not all Abyssals are all about killing shipgirls and destroying everything. There are those who chose to go against their own kind"

"Beast..." Gotland felt how the Northern Beast spoke with sincere emotions

It doesn't matter if Gotland thinks of her as she does with any other Abyssals, the Beast simply wanted to let Gotland know how she sided with humanity and chose to go rogue because it's her choice.

"By the way, I'm hungry. Is lunch ready?"

"I'm not your maid, you know. I let you stay here because you saved my life. If you want food, go make it yourself"

Gotland angrily marches out of the living room, leaving a dumbfounded and famished Abyssal battleship.

 **Later...**

Abyssals have no need for human needs such as to eat and to sleep, but Northern Beast Princess finds even the slightest enjoyment in doing those activities. She thought this started ever since she retained Tirpitz's memories after her tragic sinking two years ago.

There are times where I would forget about my own sister. I'm beginning to forget who I am. Sooner or later I will completely forget everything...

She drifted into one of Tirpitz's memories once again. She found herself relieving the memories that doesn't belong to her. In one of her own memories, she spoke to her shipgirl self as she was sinking two years ago.

"I'm sinking again, huh. There's a chance that if I go back again...I won't be the same Tirpitz ever again"

"Tirpitz..."

"Still, I let myself get killed again because I would rather sink first than my sister. She had always protected me...that's why...I want to be the one to protect her this time. Even just for once..."

A feeling pierced through the Beast when Tirpitz begins to disappear, indicating she will disappear once again. Tirpitz, drained of her strength as her life is fleeting away, takes shaking and weakened steps until she collapses on the arms of her Abyssal self, embracing her inevitable end.

"I wish I could have properly said goodbye this time, but this is what fate decided to happen..."

"You don't have to talk anymore..." The Beast felt her heart ached

"I know you don't want to come back. That's why I'm sorry for making you take my place in the surface again"

Northern Beast Princess lowered herself, letting Tirpitz lie down in her arms as she spends her last moments with her Abyssal self. The Beast couldn't bear to look at Tirpitz who forced a smile despite the sorrow of sinking once again, but Tirpitz gently pressed her hand on her Abyssal self, making the latter face her.

"Don't cry now. It's going to be alright..." Tirpitz assured her

"It's not going to be alright. I'll be alone again since you're going to disappear"

"I'm going to disappear again, but I'm sure I'll come back again...when fate decided it's time"

"When that happens, you won't be the same Tirpitz everyone knew and loved"

"That's why I'm leaving my memories to you, so in a way...I will never lose...the time I spent with the ones I loved"

"Then I will keep them and treasure them like you always do. I'll do it for your sake, ..."

Tirpitz formed a smile on her lips when Northern Beast Princess called her by the name her parents gave to her at birth, long before she became Tirpitz. She never thought it her last moments her Abyssal self will ever refer to her by that name.

"Hey, can you...promise me...something?"

"What is it?"

"Watch over...those girls for me...specially my sister...in my place" Tirpitz's hand reached for the Beast's cheek

"Alright. I promise..."

"Take good care of them, okay? Because everyone in the base...they meant the whole world to me..."

Tirpitz clung to life as long as possible, preventing from death pulling her last remaining consciousness even just for a few more minutes. She wanted to make her last moments free of any regrets.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to them. I'll protect them, specially Bismarck. I promise..."

"I see. Then...I'm satisfied..."

"..."

"I'm a little tired now. I think...I'll sleep...for a while..."

"Yeah. You need...to rest now" Northern Beast Princess' voice shook

"Guten...nacht...my Abyssal self..."

Unable to hold on to life any further, Tirpitz faded into particles of light that rose up and vanished into thin air.

"Guten abend...Tirpitz..."

Left alone again, Northern Beast Princess curled her hands and formed it into a fist. Her body trembled, holding back her tears from flowing out, something she never thought is possible.

"Uuaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Her eyes flashed bright red, her very core filled with rage for the Abyssals and sorrow for the loss of her shipgirl self once again. Unlike the rage that filled her eleven years ago, this unbridled rage is fueled not by her hatred towards humanity, but by sorrow and hatred blended together.

"...?!" She woke up, gasping for air

She looked around and into the wall clock hanging up high in the wall. She only closed her eyes and never thought she had taken a nap right before she knew it.

"That dream again..."

Northern Beast Princess takes deep breaths, assuring her rage and hatred is kept in line. She doesn't want to become the Abyssal she was once when she first surfaced. She still doesn't care much about humans, but she doesn't hate them enough to kill them. The same thought goes for shipgirls.

 **Meanwhile...**

Gotland sat by the porch of her home, thinking back the decisions she made so far. She weighed down her morals on whether letting an Abyssal stay in Skarsvag is the right thing to do. She only dragged the Beast to shore since she couldn't bear to leave her alone to die.

"What was I thinking...? Abyssals are enemies, yet..."

Gotland pressed both of her hands on the wooden floorboard, levering her body on both sides.

"If anyone else from the navy found out about this, I'll surely be court martialed this time. This is treason so why did I even help an Abyssal who I know nothing about"

Gotland groaned in frustration, somewhat regretting to save an unconscious Abyssal from possibly being attacked by other Abyssals.

"Then again she saved my life back then..."

Never once Gotland would think an Abyssal would save a shipgirl's life. The Beast even lowered her guns to prove she is not as hostile as other Abyssals

"She acts differently from other Abyssals, but she is still an Abyssal"

She is not hostile towards Northern Beast Princess, but she doesn't trust the Beast completely. She could never let her guard down to a mysterious Abyssal who just appeared out of nowhere.

"An Abyssal that eats and sleep like a human. Not to mention complain like one"

Just thinking about how Northern Beast Princess would display human like behaviors, Gotland momentarily eased her skepticism in trusting the Beast of the North. She shook her head, reminding how despite the Beast's almost human appearance on land and behavior, it doest change change the fact she is still an Abyssal, a shipgirl's sworn enemy.

"No. I can't let my guard down. I can't easily trust that Abyssal...even if she saved my life"

She shook her head once again, slightly making herself dizzy for a few seconds. Gotland refused to be too comfortable around Northern Beast Princess as she just met her a few days ago. She only lets her stay to repay her gratitude.

"There's just no way-"

Gotland reminded herself again how the Beast, despite her current appearance and behavior, is still an Abyssal. She has a tendency to constantly remind herself to not act casual when she is with Northern Beast Princess.

"Hey"

"Eek!"

Gotland jumped on her two feet, taken by surprise when Northern Beast Princess spoke from behind. She was so lost in her thoughts, she failed to sense the Abyssal who found her talking to herself quite loudly.

"W-what?"

"What in the world are you doing? Talking to yourself and shaking your head and all"

"It's nothing. It's definitely nothing!" Gotland yelled

"Right..."

Gotland may be a shipgirl, but she is still essentially human. A fact Northern Beast Princess is completely aware of.

"You shipgirls can be weird sometimes..."

The Beast walked past Gotland, blankly staring into the peaceful scenery in front of her. Being constantly on the run, Northern Beast Princess had little to no chances of enjoying such peace. It's been a long time for her since she got to just stand there and not think about the Abyssals or the shipgirls, just herself.

"I was once like the other Abyssals, filled with nothing but chaotic emotions. I lashed out on humanity, blaming them for the fate given to me..."

Northern Beast Princess reminiscences her past in Norway where she first emerged and came to existence. Some time after Tirpitz's first sinking, she found herself on the surface. Driven mad by Tirpitz's inner regret, sorrow, anger, and hatred...she lashed out on everyone in the surface.

"Then what made you change?"

"I found the peace I was looking for. A certain shipgirl made me realize I'm only lashing out of humanity not because I blame them, but because I don't know how to pacify these raging emotions"

"Beast..."

"I was imprisoned within my own loneliness. I kept hurting her as a result. When I finally realized that, I was finally able to rest...and feel content"

(I never thought an Abyssal...would have such feelings)

"The reason why I don't side with the Abyssals is because of a certain shipgirl...who had already sunk. Even so, I made a promise to her and I don't intend to break"

"Whoever this shipgirl is, you deeply cared for her"

"...and I still do to this very day"

For a moment, Gotland saw humanity in the Abyssal standing in front of her. She could never think the possibility of an Abyssal who is no different from her or any other humans, but it is. Right in front of her is an Abyssal who isn't driven by her primary instincts, but her feelings for a certain someone.

"You know-"

Northern Beast Princess halted midway as soon a bell loudly rang throughout the village. Both she and Gotland turned their attention at the alarm, all senses on high alert.

"Abyssals!" Gotland instantly stood up

"Where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious? I have to stop the Abyssals before they could reach the shore"

"By yourself?!"

"Yes"

Gotland, in a hurry, left with a simple answer of "yes" towards Northern Beast Princess who blinked her eyes at the shipgirl who quickly rushed to fight the Abyssals.

"She can't take them on by herself..."

Northern Beast Princess could only faintly sense the several Abyssals heading to Skarsvag. She has no interest in fights that doesn't concern her the least, but her conscience crept to her thoughts.

"This isn't my fight. Why should I care?"

While she saved Gotland's life, to Northern Beast Princess, it's just a one time exception. Then again, Gotland repaid her debt for saving her life.

"Tirpitz..."

For a moment, a flash of what seems to be Tirpitz briefly appeared to her thoughts. The emotion devoiced shipgirl looked at her before disappearing again. When she had already thought of staying out of this fight, she sensed disappointment in Tirpitz.

"This isn't our fight. None of this concern us..."

She insisted of refusing to help Gotland whom she knows wouldn't be able to defeat the Abyssals heading to Skarsvag.

"There's no point for us to care over mere humans..."

Still persistent on her decision no to fight the Abyssals, Northern Beast Princess witnessed how the villagers hid in their respective homes, fearful yet praying Gotland would defeat them like she always does. One little girl clung to her mother, shaking in fear.

Run. Run and don't look back...!

It reminded her of Tirpitz's childhood memories where both her parents died at the hands of the Abyssals that ravaged their town many, many years ago. That was the moment Tirpitz awakened to the harsh reality of the world. What hurts more is seeing them in body bags, mutilated.

"Damn it..."

Annoyed at herself, Northern Beast Princess sighed and concentrated both her thoughts and strength. Horns protruded from both sides of her head and her eyes flashed brightly, then her skin shed to a pale white color. She knows what she must do. Meanwhile, Gotland found herself overwhelmed by a fleet of about ten Abyssals, two of them are Ru class battleships.

"Kkh! There's too many of them, but I'm not backing out of this fight!"

One Ro class destroyer struck her with a shell from the left, further adding to her damage. Gotland held her bleeding left arm and wiped the blood at the side of her mouth, determined to die fighting rather than to live running. If she's going down, she's going to take as many Abyssals with her as she can.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking all of you with me!"

Gotland prepared to make a last stand, but before her battered main batteries could open fire, another shell directly struck her...forcing her on her knees. Blood dripped from her face, mixing with the water beneath her.

"So this is my limit, huh..."

The memories of the horrible events she suffered taunted her and begins to drain her of hope and motivation. She quietly knelt there, overwhelmed by her past mistakes and the guilt brought by it. Just a while ago, Gotland is still determined to fight to the last shell, even if the reminder of her past failures quickly attempts to overwhelm her.

"I'll keep on fighting..."

With Gotland in one place, one Ru class battleship aimed her guns directly at the steady target. Gotland raised her head and saw the shells fired at her, but she knows she wouldn't be able to react in time. At that instant her legs refused to move as if she had subconsciously surrendered.

"...?!"

She closed her eyes, accepting her fate, but there's someone else who wouldn't let her accept such fate. That someone stood in between her and the shells fired her, taking the damage meant for her. Even with a direct hit, Northern Beast Princess takes little damage from the likes of a Ru class. It shows the difference in strength between a common Abyssal and an evolved Abyssal.

"You really are suicidal, aren't you?"

Northern Beast Princess scratched her head, somewhat regretted choosing to act like a typical hero who just appears out of nowhere to save the day. The thought of disgusted her, but she knew this is what would it look like when she discarded the thought of letting Gotland fight by herself to the death.

"Beast...?"

"Are you just going to stare at me or fight these Abyssals, shipgirl?"

"Y-you...why...save me?"

"There's something I don't wish to be repeated. Nothing more, nothing less"

"You really are different from the other Abyssals. I guess I misjudged you"

"Yeah. You're not the first person to say it..."

The Beast deflected a shell with her bare hands even as she laughs and without even looking. Revitalized upon seeing the unusual Abyssal come to her aid, Gotland cracked her neck and prepared to fight with every ounce of her strength.

"Thank you"

The Beast cares very little for gratitude and merely took a deep sigh before facing the enemy. Even if Northern Beast Princess is an Abyssal, other Abyssals don't hesitate to attack her after she is branded a traitor who must be sunk. While the two deal with the remaining Abyssals, Aircraft Carrier Princess observed everything from a distance using her reconnaissance planes.

"The reports were right. She was really here. Though after this, she's definitely going to be on the move again. She really sided with shipgirls. No wonder Dyson wants her dead"

Aircraft Carrier Princess referred to the time where Northern Beast Princess encountered Battleship Water Demon two years ago in the guise of Tirpitz. The way she fought as shipgirl despite being an Abyssal disgusted and angered Battleship Water Demon.

"One day, that Beast is going to regret siding with those worthless shipgirls. She will pay for this betrayal..."

Even Aircraft carrier Princess is disgusted and upset at the Beast as she is an Abyssal, but she chose to side with shipgirls and turn against her own brethren. Aircraft carrier Princess collected all the data she needed, seeing how the Northern Beast Princess have already wiped out most of the Abyssals while Gotland sunk the remaining ones.

"You will dearly pay for this betrayal, Beast of the North"

She gritted her teeth and clicked her tongue before retrieving her planes. Aircraft carrier Princess swept her hair, looking at the horizon before leaving the far north of Norway. On the other side, Northern Beast Princess stared into the sky, realizing someone watched the short fight before leaving.

"That's all of them. If it was just a normal light fleet, I could take care of them. I'm...glad...you're here"

"This is the second time I came to save you. I don't mind since I came to like you...a bit"

"...?!" Gotland is surprised at her words

"Get yourself fixed first. You look like hell"

Gotland couldn't tell if the Beast is serious when she said she "came to like her". Then again, Gotland wondered why she is bothered by such thoughts. She then thought perhaps she begins to trust the Beast after the latter saved her for the second time and even help her defeat the Abyssals.

 **Later...**

After a fresh bath to wash off the sweat and dirt from the last battle, Gotland walks to the living room and found Northern Beast Princess relaxing by the couch, lying down in a comfortable position.

"You sure love relaxing, huh"

"I'm always on the run from both the Abyssals and other shipgirls. It's not always I can just lie down and not thinking about where to run next"

"How long...have you been on the run?" Gotland reluctantly asked

"Two years"

"Why did you run anyway?"

"Because I can't bear to keep up a horrible lie. I faked my own death and disappeared ever since"

While the Beast never planned to die in that explosion, she had to agree to Arkhangelsk's "out of nowhere surprise". She let everyone, excluding certain individuals, think she had died in the explosion. While she didn't regret faking her own death, she did regret not telling Bismarck the truth, but she refused to admit it to herself.

"I disappeared along with the truth. I'm afraid to go back to 'them' because I know they won't forgive me. Bismarck won't forgive me more than anyone"

"It must be lonely and sad to be always running from everyone" Gotland sympathized

"I felt this way for many years. Being by myself has always been my whole life"

"..."

"That's enough talk about me. I just want a nap after I had to save your sorry ass from small fries"

Northern Beast Princess stretched her arms and legs, treating Gotland's home like it's her own. It's only been a few days yet she already acts casual. Gotland threw a towel that covered the Beast's face. Northern Beast Princess lifted the fabric, slightly annoyed on how she covered her face without warning.

"I'm letting you stay here out of gratitude. Don't push your luck, Northern Beast" Gotland reminded her

The Beast blinked her eyes at what Gotland said, unable to understand if that was humor or not. She couldn't tell if she was serious or was just joking with what she said. If anything, she could tell Gotland doesn't see her as an enemy.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

During the last battle, Northern Beast Princess immediately knew someone had observed the battle from the start to the beginning. She kept thinking to why this observer didn't join the fight and chose. Through the window in the living room, she warmly observed Gotland spending time with the children of the village. Not only she is Skarsvag's protector, but their friend.

"Perhaps it's time to stop running away" The Beast thought

Northern Beast Princess wanted to stop avoiding her problems, yet she admitted she is still afraid to return and face everyone again after she had done. She did what she think is for the best: faking her own death and disappearing without a tracer with only a few people involved.

"I promised to make sure nothing happens to those girls. Is this really what's best for them? What do you think...Tirpitz?"

She asked, but no one answered...as every other day whenever she would try to get a response from Tirpitz...or at least what remains of Tirpitz's soul. She sat back at the sofa, clearly unhappy to how Tirpitz never said anything else other than "home" for an unknown reason. She would always be there, but she would always just stand and stare at her blankly, completely silent.

"For me to feel like this, I'm almost becoming like Tirpitz. Is it because if the memories she left behind?"

Northern Beast Princess, shaking off the concern that Tirpitz's memories are beginning to both affect her heart and mind, reminding her of a familiar event that occurred a long time ago. Something she wished not see be repeated. As she is about to be engulfed by her fears and worries, Gotland returned home and found the freeloading Abyssal in deep thought. The Beast always acted so carefree, so seeing her in a serious mood is a first for Gotland.

"Beast, are you okay?"

"...Ah. I'm fine. I was just thinking about something"

"I-Is that so? I was worried for a second since you glared like you're ready to rip someone's head off"

"I'm an Abyssal, but I'm not that savage" The Beast frowned, feeling somewhat offended

"Sorry. It's just that I never saw you this serious. You're always carefree, sarcastic, and casual"

"I see..."

The Beast shook off her thought, not wanting her burdens to overwhelm her again like what happened a minute ago. Even if she doesn't want to admit it to herself, but she doesn't want Gotland to worry about her. Almost a week with the Swedish light cruiser and she an already notice how she's beginning to feel attached to the shipgirl she saved out of her conscience's urge.

"...?"

The phone, the one she always keeps close to her, rung and vibrate on the table. Despite how fragile it looks, her smartphone miraculously survived in good condition despite the relentless battles Northern Beast Princess faces constantly for the past two years. Knowing the phone is only connected to another certain phone, her expression changed to fit the situation.

"Excuse me for me a bit"

She left the living room, politely excusing herself with the ringing phone still on her hand. Gotland tightly clasped both of her hands, after hearing the Norther Beast speak in a heavy yet restrained tone.

[Hello, Beast. It's been a while since we talked to each other] Saki spoke in a heavy and serious tone, unusual from her free-spirited tone

"Saki. For you to call, that means..."

[Yeah. We got a situation here. Warspite told me not to bother you, but this is a situation where I really need to contact ypu]

"What's happening there right now?"

[The Midway Princess came back from the dead...and she stronger than she was before. What's worse is that Abyssals begun popping up in Midway island]

The Midway Princess. While Northern Beast Princess never encountered Midway Princess before, she is aware of her reputation as a powerful Abyssal installation. Tirpitz studied the records about 'Operation MI' where both carrier task force of the US Navy and the Japanese navy bombarded Midway Princess until she is utterly destroyed. Even the USA's mightiest shipgirl brought out just about all of her strength in order to deal the finishing blow on Midway Princess.

"Is there any casualties so far?"

[Luckily, everyone made it back alive even with the heavy damages. Sasebo already lost one of their destroyers during their retreat]

"What...?!"

[Beast, I need your help on this one. I almost lost some of the girls here if it wasn't for a mysterious woman who appeared out of nowhere the other day]

"A woman?"

[Nagato was the one who saw her. She said she saw an ancient looking battleship with a katana blast and cut through the Abyssals. They only escaped because of her]

"Could it possibly be..."

[There's a possibility, but we're not sure. Beast, I know you don't like fighting battles that doesn't concern you, but I would ask for your help unless I need to"

"Saki, this is a battle that concerns me. Everyone there...I promised Tirpitz I will protect them and I intend to never break that promise"

[Beast...]

"I will leave the north and head there as soon as I can. You better make sure nothing happens to them or I'll make you eat my shells"

[As Schwarze's replacement, it's my job to watch over the fleet she left behind. I'm the admiral of this base, aren't I?]

"Whatever..."

[Thanks for agreeing to help, Beast]

"I told you I'd come back to fight if something happens to them. This is one of those times, Saki. That's why don't mistake it as compassion]

Knowing Saki thinks she is being nice again, Northern Beast Princess quickly hung up and ended the conversation, sighing at how the situation there requires her to come back to Japan again after two years. Since she will have to leave soon, the Beast knows she have to say her farewell to Gotland who she had begun to take a liking to. It's rather unfortunate she has to leave the new...friend she made in order to help with the situation regarding Midway Princess.

"That call looked like it was serious. I can tell it's important" Gotland is still on the living room

"About that...Gotland, I will have to leave Norway soon. I have to return to Japan as soon as possible"

"You're...leaving...?" Gotland felt her heart ached for a moment

"Yeah. As much as I want to stay, I'm needed back there. That's why I have to cut off my two year long vacation to deal with someone who should have stayed dead"

"I-I see. So it's important business, huh. It can't be helped if you need to go back"

"It is. That's why I have to leave by dawn and hurry back to Japan"

Seeing Gotland with a saddened face, Northern Beast Princess sat by her, seeing as this will be the last time she will ever see Gotland, the shipgirl whom she had spent a week with.

"This place. I already took a liking to this peaceful place. That's why this won't be the last time I'll be here"

She indirectly comforted Gotland by implying she'll be back soon, just unsure when will that be. Though she's certain she will return someday.

"Well, I can't say I won't miss you though. Even if you're kind of rude, indifferent, and sarcastic, you're not a bad person...even if you're an Abyssal. You're the first one to ever save a shipgirl twice and help protect innocent people"

"Not all Abyssals are bad, but most of them are. There are those who just wants to live in peace without the need of unnecessary violence just like me"

"Since you're going to leave tomorrow, I'll make my specialty for dinner. Take it as a farewell gift of mine"

Gotland stood up, deciding to cook dinner with her "specialty", like a token of how views the Beast as first Abyssal she doesn't mind being allies and friends with. Gotland felt a weight in her chest, admitting after a week of being with the Abyssal, she did begun to like her as a friend.


	5. Suspicions and Secrets

**Author:** Some parts will be changed soon too. Sorry for the delay. My body sort of "overheated" and "gave out" and last week. Real life matters have been getting to me and overloading me recently.

The identity is obvious, but the characters (H-44/Donitz in this case) are unaware of it. Also, the last line is a foreshadowing in a near future chapter.

* * *

 _Our paths are bound to cross sooner than we think.._.

Smack. That's the one sound the filled the four corners of the admiral's office. Warspite swung her hand across Saki's cheek she almost spun falling down on the ground. Despite Warspite's age and being an old model, her strength is formidable even against other battleships. That's why even with her delicate appearance, she's strong enough to break someone's jaw with a single punch of hers.

"Ow! Why did you hit me for?" Saki massaged the cheek where Warspite had slapped her furiously

"What were you thinking?! You called the Beast back to Japan!"

"Look. We could use her help against Midway Princess. If shipgirls aren't enough to beat her, then there's s chance with a Princess class Abyssal on our side"

Saki justified her reason for contacting Northern Beast Princess and requesting her to return to Japan as soon as possible. Of course as soon as Warspite learned this, her first reaction is slapping the admiral right across her face. She's calm most of the time, but even her tolerance has its limit. This is one of the rare time Warspite acts once her tolerance is completely drained wor.

"If the other shipgirls find her, they'll hunt her down like they do with other Abyssals. Worse, she'll be recognized by Bismarck or the others.

"We already have the situation with Midway Princess to worry about. With her posing a huge threat, the Navy is on high alert and active today. It will surely cause a commotion if an Abyssal who was recorded sunk twice comes back out of nowhere"

Warspite slammed the desk with her fist causing a jolted reaction out of the admiral.

"I know you're foolish, but I didn't think you'd be this foolish"

"Look it's not just about Midway Princess why I called her back"

"What?"

"The other day, Nagato's fleet was saved by an unknown battleship. That mysterious shipgirl bore the Zulu flag, a flag only carried by the another shipgirl aside from Yamato. Judging by what Nagato reported to me, she could be...the first shipgirl Mikasa"

Warspite is reluctant to believe as the first shipgirl disappeared shortly before the war officially broke out, which occurred thirty years ago. Warspite was one of the few shipgirls present in the early days of the war, but she only knew about the shipgirl through tales. She had never seen any of the first three shipgirls.

"The Mikasa? Didn't she disappeared without a trace thirty years ago? That was a really long time ago, admiral"

"There's a possibility. I mean two decades later and you're still young even if you should be an old hag by now-"

The moment the admiral jokingly spoke of such a forbidden word, she received a jab right to the stomach as punishment. As she curled in the ground, groaning at how she received a force equivalent of being swung by hammer at full force, Warspite took deep breaths.

"Besides, Arkhangelsk did say the Avrora is somewhere in Russia, but has been hiding ever since Mikasa disappeared. Texas, on the other hand, she retired and left who knows where"

Saki has little to no information about the whereabouts of the first three shipgirls as Arkhangelsk implied once she has more information thanks to her days in the KGB as a double agent working directly under Queen Elizabeth.

"What?! Arkhangelsk?!"

"I spoke to her, but she didn't say anything much. I'm not really sure if being deranged is an act or that's just how she really is"

"That's just great. You're making one stupid decision to another. Sooner or later, this will backfire horrible. Very horribly"

"Look, I may not take my job seriously on normal days, but I know what I'm doing. I'm an admiral and I'm well aware of the goddamn war we're fighting everyday for the past thirty years"

"I do hope you're aware of your own actions. Because it doesn't affect you, it affects everyone us here in this base"

Knowing the admiral's actions cannot be undone, Warspite is left with no other choice than to observe how everything that has happened so far will result in this chain of events linking themselves.

 **Later...**

Nagato blankly stares at the scattered papers on top of the table while Yamato paused, noticing the secretary ship's currently distracted behavior. Nagato has always been focused on her duty that seeing her spaced out is as rare as Akagi eating a normal amount of food.

"Is there something wrong, Nagato-san?"

Yamato ceased her silence and spoke to learn the cause of Nagato's distracted behavior recently.

"You've been spacing out recently. It's not like you, Nagato-san"

"It's just about how I feel like the admiral is hiding something"

Nagato lifted her head and briefly gazed at the ceiling before returning her attention towards Yamato. Normally, Nagato isn't keen on discussing her thoughts to anyone, but she knows Yamato is someone one can depend and rely on, much like how the former admiral did.

"The admiral is hiding something?" Yamato raised an eyebrow, pretending to be clueless

"She has been having these private conversations with Warspite lately. Then the other day, she was calling someone. It's hard to explain what I heard her talking..."

Nagato is unaware she eavesdropped on Saki contacting Northern Beast Princess and informing her of the situation.

"She was making a request to the person she was talking to, but I just don't know what"

"It seems that you're over thinking this, Nagato-san" Yamato giggled

"What?"

"You've been feeling restless due to the situation with Midway Princess that you're beginning to be a little...paranoid. The admiral may act out of the ordinary sometimes, but she acts on her line of job"

Yamato dismissed Nagato's thoughts as the result of her restlessness with the current situation. She attempted to remove suspicion to Nagato who managed to convince herself what Yamato said is correct.

"Yeah. You're right. Maybe...I'm just over thinking this"

Yet Nagato isn't fully convinced. After the recent failure to eliminate Midway Princess, the admiral herself isn't the least unfazed or concerned at how they couldn't lay any significant damage on the Abyssal.

It can't be helped. It seems I have to call her back here. Warspite isn't going to be happy though...

That's what she heard the admiral was mumbling about when it became clear how ordinary techniques aren't sufficient to defeat Midway Princess.

 **Meanwhile...**

Bismarck collapsed on her bed and turned her face on the pillow, a muffled groaning can be heard. She had little to no motivation to even stroll as of now, frustrated at how she could barely do damage against Midway Princess. Even if she does, the Abyssal healed faster more than any Abyssal she had faced before.

"That bitch won't just die. I think my skills are getting a little rusty, don't you think?"

She lifted her hand, holding the Iron cross that once belonged to Tirpitz. Bismarck did all she could to restore the Iron cross, but evidence remained on how it was charred and burned.

"Two years has passed. It was really impossible for you to come back after all. I just hoped too much"

Bismarck closed her eyes, reliving one of her distant memories. One at the time both she and Tirpitz first started out as shipgirls. At that time, Bismarck was overwhelmed with joy and disbelief on how she is actually a shipgirl while Tirpitz had little to no reaction.

"We're really shipgirls now, huh. To think the two of us are actually the mightiest ships in the Kriegsmarine!" Bismarck grinned

"Yeah..."

Bismarck relaxed herself as the two of them laid down on the ground, enjoying the sweet afternoon. Even in her early days, Bismarck is already confident and slightly "full of herself". Tirpitz, on the other hand, just doesn't seem to care about herself and her surroundings. She has her own thoughts that she refused to let Bismarck know.

"The reason I've been having these strange dreams is because they were actually memories of the battleship Tirpitz itself"

"I don't have much memories about the Bismarck since all I remember getting shot in the propeller and being beaten senselessly"

Bismarck lacks the memories due to how early she sunk during her maiden voyage while Tirpitz outlived her to the near end of the war. Had Vesna not played a hand in aiding the Royal Air Force, the battleship Tirpitz could have possibly survived the war.

"Even so, I went out in a blaze of glory and my name became legend as the mightiest battleship!"

"Mine was filled with loneliness. All there is for me to remember is being forced to remain in solitude while enduring so much pain"

Tirpitz's negative emotions outweighed her positive ones due to the career of the battleship it itself. Her loneliness, bitterness, frustration, and anger are just some of the overwhelming emotions that made Northern Beast Princess powerful, but blinded with hatred.

"You're not alone now, Tirpitz. The two of us, we'll fight together until to the end" Bismarck assured her

"Until to the end, you say...?"

"Yeah. As long as I'm here, you don't have to be alone. After all, you're big sister will always be there for you"

She remembered promising Tirpitz with so much confidence that it was as if fate never wanted to have the promise fulfilled. While Bismarck was away on an operation, Tirpitz remained. As dictated by fate, Tirpitz was sunk quickly when Graf Zeppelin's fleet couldn't rush to her location in time.

"All this time, my pride was making you feel insecure...but you never told me. You never told me how bad I made you feel. How I made you feel...weak and useless"

Even if Tirpitz finally opened up her true thoughts and feelings, it was short lived as Tirpitz sunk again without her or anyone else realizing it.

"I'm a terrible sister for not noticing soon. I was so focused on making sure you're safe, I ignored your feelings"

After the death of her parents, Bismarck did all she could to protect her younger sister, but she couldn't even protect her when she never noticed how Tirpitz felt.

"You're always like this, you know. You wouldn't say anything because you don't want me to worry about you. You knew you were going to sink when I left, but you embraced your fate...knowing you can't escape it"

She remembered how Tirpitz embraced her and saved goodbye. She didn't know it was an actual goodbye. Tirpitz tightly embraced her because she doesn't want to forget Bismarck up until to end. Even if she lost everything else, she doesn't want to lose the memory of her sister.

"Really. Fate is one cruel mistress..."

Bismarck lifted her back and raised herself from the bed. She gently placed down the Iron cross right beside the picture of her and Tirpitz after the success of their first operation together.

 **Training grounds...**

Project H-44, codenamed Donitz, wanders around the naval base when she happens to spot Tashkent cautiously turning her head left and right, gaining Donitz's suspicion. Tashkent had been acting with suspicious motives, often leaving the premises or paying a visit to a certain storage. While the admiral doesn't question this behavior, Donitz certainly does to an extent she had begun to distrust the Russian destroyer.

"This is Tashkent. What's your ETA?"

Upon deeming the nearby area as clear of any shipgirls, Tashkent lowered her guard to to answer a call. While Donitz couldn't hear the person Tashkent is speaking with, able to hear what Tashkent is saying is sufficient for the least.

"Yes. There will be another attempt on the Midway Princess"

...

"Yes. There was indeed a sighting of an unknown shipgirl. I don't recognize her, but she seems to be a model older than Gangut"

...

"I'll see if I can get more information. Let's meet at the harbor tonight. I'll discuss the information I have gathered so far and the current situation "

...

"The Grand old lady suggested to stay on low profile. No one must know who you are until the situation has settled down"

...

"Understood. I'll do what I can"

The conversation was brief, but learning that Tashkent is planning to meet with someone tonight is all Donitz needed to hear. Donitz distrusts Russians like Tashkent even of her fellow Germans does. She distrusts Russians and views them with contempt due to her past with them, specially the KGB which Tashkent used to work for until her betrayal was exposed.

"Just what are you up to, Russian destroyer?"

Donitz suspected Tashkent might have placed her allegiance on someone else again. She suspected Tashkent more than anyone due to how mysterious her background is, even before she was a shipgirl.

"I don't know what you're up to, but I'm not going to turn a blind eye on this one"

Despite her suspicion on Tashkent, she knew she couldn't luck accuse her of any crimes unless proven.

In an unknown location...

Aircraft carrier Princess reported her sighting of the Northern Beast Princess the other day to Central Princess who is both unamused and furious. The Beast proved to be hard to be tamed, but it's her action in Skarsvag that upset Central Princess. An Abyssal who would protect and fight alongside a shipgirl is intolerable.

"Also, she's no longer in Norway. My aircrafts failed to track her down" Aircraft carrier Princess reluctantly added

"It's fine. The Beast will show herself sooner or later. She can't hide from the Abyssal fleet forever"

"..." Aircraft carrier Princess swallowed her breath, intimidated at the sharp glare Central Princess has

"You may leave"

Aircraft carrier Princess quickly left the scene. Central Princess relaxed her back on her monstrous rigging the curved to serve as her cushion. Her silence is only interrupted upon Abyssal Sun Princess' entrance.

"What's this about a traitorous Abyssal running around sinking other Abyssals?" Abyssal Sun Princess folded her fan, her voice clearly displeased

"The Beast of the North. She's an Abyssal who fights against her own kind and chose to protect those worthless humans and shipgirls"

"To think you would allow such disgrace roam around the sea"

"I tried to tame her before, but she was stubborn and wild. It was as if she's clinging to something. Trying to protect something"

While Central Princess doesn't like Abyssal Sun Princess' disappointed tone, she views her with enough respect to tolerate the way she spoke to her. Among other Abyssals, she views the Abyssal Priestess as formidable threat and a competent flagship.

"It seems this rogue Abyssal needs to be re educated, no?"

"What are you planning?" Central Princess raised an eyebrow

"Prevent anyone from interfering. I'll track down this Beast myself and force to submit to the will of the Abyss...and destroy whatever she is desperate to protect"

Abyssal Sun Princess doesn't participate in the front line as often as everyone else, but the news of a rogue Abyssal sinking other Abyssals and even protect a shipgirl is one of the few matters she could never ignore.

"Honestly. To think there will be such thing as a traitor in the Abyssal fleet. Unlike you, the First Princes kept the Abyssal fleet in line. While she was in command, not a single Abyssal betrayed and went rogue. Well, except for you..."

"How dare you mention her so boldly in front of me?!"

"I mean no disrespect, but it is the truth. To begin with, she was the leader of the Abyssal fleet before the war was ignited"

"..."

"After her death, the archenemy you are so obsessed in killing disappeared. Then not long after, more shipgirls started popping out"

"The First Princess is soft and naive. She even fell in love with a human and..."

Central Princess couldn't continue what she is about to say. Abyssal Sun Princess sighed, opening her fan designed to resemble a catapult and gently waves it to herself.

"Truth to be told, while I despised the First Princess' compassion towards humanity and her desire to coexist with worthless humans, she is still what I can call...a leader"

Abyssal Sun Princess slowly turned as if she deliberately made it appear dramatic. Truth to be told, she is the least Abyssal Central Princess could predict and understand. She does what she pleases and goes wherever she pleases. It makes one wonder who is the one in charge exactly.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

Late at night, where just about everyone had already fallen asleep, Tashkent stealthily moved out from the destroyer dormitories to the open grounds of the naval base. She couldn't be too confident that everyone had fallen asleep after lights out. The Russian destroyer cautiously stepped, turning her head left to right, careful to not create too much noise.

"I have to make this quick before anyone suspects"

Unaware, Donitz trailed her in a possible safe distance. With every step Tashkent takes, Donitz does the same. The project shipgirl entirely focused her attention on Tashkent, making sure the destroyer wouldn't escape her sight even for a second. Tashkent is meeting someone tonight and the only way of learning who it is and why is to follow her without raising suspicion.

(Just who are you planning to meet, Russian?)

Due to Donitz's distrust to Russians, to her the possibility of Tashkent betraying not only the fleet, but the navy too. She could never understand why Tirpitz ever trusted the likes of Tashkent despite knowing the Russian destroyer tried to kill her a long time ago. Donitz blended in the shadows in the half moon night, continuously following every direction and every corner Tashkent turns.

(The harbor...)

Just like what she had overheard, Tashkent indeed head to a harbor, standing by the edge. With her back behind one of the enormous steel containers, Tashkent peaked to the scene, anxious to learn who Tashkent spoke to earlier this morning.

"You got here surprisingly fast. I thought you'd arrive by tomorrow" Tashkent crossed her arms, greeting the mysterious person

Unfortunately for Donitz, it's nearly impossible to identify the person who wore a black military-like coat, but what made it impossible to identify her is the fox and beast amalgamation mask she donned, completely concealing her face.

"She hurried me back after she told me about the situation and the sighting. Well I couldn't stay long in Norway anyway since I'd endanger the people in Skarsvag even more by being there"

"You actually cared about humans. This is a first"

"These memories are changing me, but that is not a bad thing. She left them to me knowing...she could never regain it once she returns" The person lowered her head

"..."

"Anyhow, I want to know what has been happening. I heard the Midway Princess returned"

"Yes. She emerged a week ago and only created a territory the other day. There's going to be another attempt to destroy her two days from now"

Tashkent brought out the documents containing the information about the upcoming information. The strategy, the fleet composition, and among other data about the operation are all in the papers Tashkent passed over.

"This is a nuisance for me, but since there's something I want to know...I had to come back" The mysterious person sighed

"You shouldn't be complaining. I'm watching over Bismarck and the others like you asked and you don't see me complaining"

"Compared to you I'm always being hunted by everyone. Do you know how it feels like to be wanted dead just because you existed?"

"The old admiral certainly does"

Upon mentioning the old admiral, Tirpitz, the person's index finger twitched for a second. Behind the mask, Tashkent guessed she felt shocked upon hearing such response.

(She handed over confidential information?! That traitorous Russian! I knew she couldn't be trusted!)

Donitz furiously clenched her fist, restraining herself from lunging at Tashkent for the supposed treachery. Focusing on the person, Donitz sensed that the person Tashkent speaking to is no ordinary being. The instinct she's sensing is akin to a prey in the presence of a predator. Shaking her head, Donitz ignited the anger she felt for Tashkent's betrayal.

(The damn Russian! Tirpitz shouldn't have trusted her)

In the midst of her anger, Donitz lost her focus on stealth, but fortunately she had herself stay still in order not to create the slightest sound other than her breathing.

"The Midway Princess sunk many years ago, even before I first arrived in Japan. The joint effort of the Kido Butai and Pacific fleet is what destroyed her before, but now...she had gotten stronger, huh?"

"Yes. We couldn't do significant damage on her. We were forced to retreat after half of the combined fleet is heavily damaged" Tashkent confirmed

"I don't know if I would be able to help against a powerful installation type, but I came back here to help" The masked person sighed

"..."

"Anyway, I'll be there in the battle, but I'll try to avoid directly meeting the shipgirls as much as possible"

"I understand" Tashkent nodded

"Before I go, I have a favor to ask of you"

"A favor?" Tashkent never expected her to ask a favor

The mysterious person bent enough to whisper on Tashkent's ear, secretly stating the small favor she asked.

"Okay" Tashkent agreed

"Thank you"

The mysterious person whose identity is somewhat obvious, but Donitz is unaware of, turned her back and prepared to leave.

"Wait. I want to ask something" Tashkent called out

"What?"

"When are you planning to let her return?"

"I don't know. Even if it's for the best for her not to come back, fate will always find a way"

"..."

"The reason I can't let her come back is because she will not the same person you all knew and loved. What's the point of coming back if that person is nothing but a shadow of her old self?"

She adjusted her mask and had already expected Tashkent's disheartened reaction. She silently left the Russian destroyer dismayed at the response she got, but just as she had taken a few steps, she briefly turned her head.

(I'll let this pass...just this time. I want to see how this will turn out)

She knew Donitz had followed Tashkent and eavesdropped on their conversation, but she pretended not to notice and turned a blind eye. She acted not out of uncaring, but out of curiosity. The masked person wanted to know if Donitz would be a useful wild card or just another pawn like everyone else.

 _Deep inside, I know this isn't really what's best for you, but I will make it right...soon_


	6. First sign of trouble

**Author:** I planned to upload this earlier, but I've been busy whole day. Dating 2d shipgirl waifus because I have a sad and pathetic love life. At least 2d girls won't break my fragile heart (lol).

I'm going to focus on this story first, before the other so the delay will be lessened.

* * *

 _I can't escape the truth forever..._

The Beast wore the face of a deceased shipgirl, but to everyone...it was the face of an admiral who died in an explosion caused by rogue shipgirl. No one knew the truth and no one should. If the navy discovers the admiral is in fact Tirpitz before her current death, she would have been branded a deserter and a shameless coward to the proud Kriegsmarine.

"Playing dead is such a pain. Don't you agree, Tirpitz?"

Northern Beast Princess laughed, knowing no one is there to respond. She removed the mask concealing her identity, taking a deep breath as she rests within a run down building she currently uses as temporary shelter. She knew she couldn't recklessly reveal herself in the open or the past two years would all go to waste.

"Don't worry. This lie had gone long enough..."

She returned the mask to her face, concealing her identity once again even if her existence is currently unknown to everyone who knew her. She planned to move once night falls, a time where normal humans are mostly asleep, so she awaits for the bright morning to pass in order for her to freely move in the open.

 **Maizuru naval district...**

Saki twists her stiffed back, sighing in satisfaction at the sound of her bones and joints cracking. Early in the morning, Saki had to wake up early in order to finish the frustrating amount of documents and reports from the headquarters. Saki grunted at the amount of work present in front of her, but bit her lip knowing she would receive quite a scolding from Nagato if she were to choose to avoid her paperwork once again.

"Here I thought Aquila is a terrifying secretary"

Aquila is known for her cheerful and friendly nature, but she displays an intimidating and slightly violent personality whenever Saki chooses to laze around rather than perform her duties as an admiral. It's been two years a d within those time, she discovered how strict and unforgiving Nagato towards her laid back and carefree nature.

"There's going to be a battle in two days and the Beast agreed to give us a hand, but I'm afraid to how that will turn out"

Saki loosened her hand and let of hang freely on both sides as her back found comfort on her seat's soft cushion. Only her, Warspite, and Tashkent are aware of the Beast's existence and secret while everyone else is oblivious of the truth.

"Why did I even get myself involved in this?"

She's the type to avoid situation that would escalate rather quickly and specially the one where she would find herself directly involved. Saki regretted agreeing in letting herself be involved, but quitting midway is already far from possible. She already accepted the consequence of being an accomplice in this...lie.

"Admiral!" Donitz stormed right to the office

"Donitz?! W-what's the matter?"

Donitz marched right to the desk and slammed the top of the desk with both of her hands, almost sending the documents flying all over the surroundings. Saki swallowed her breath, unable to break eye contact from the "paper ship's" glare.

"There's something you need to know. I witnessed the Russian destroyer committing treason"

"Treason?"

Saki raised an eyebrow, putting up an act of surprise and curiosity. Unknown to Donitz and mostly everyone in the naval base, Saki, as the admiral, has knowledge of what Tashkent had been doing lately.

"Yes. I heard the little Russian is meeting up with someone and so I followed after her. I was suspicious of her and it turned out, I was right"

"W-what did you discover?"

"That Russian is really a double-crosser! She handed out classified information regarding our fleet to someone dangerous"

Saki knew Tashkent had arranged a meeting with a disguised Northern Beast Princess, but she refrained from mentioning her knowledge of the same secret.

"That's a huge accusation there, Donitz. Tashkent is a trusted member of the fleet and besides I'm the only one who has classified information, unless I choose to disclose such information...which I didn't"

"But I saw her and heard her that night, admiral!"

"Look. Unless you have solid evidence that Tashkent indeed sold classified information to a third party, you can't just accuse a fellow fleet member of treason"

"Admiral..."

"I know Tashkent is a loyal member of the fleet and someone Schwarze completely trusted. That's why it's impossible for her to be a traitor to the fleet"

Donitz clenched her fists, upset at her admiral's refusal to believe her accusation. She witnessed the meeting herself, but without solid evidence, Donitz knew no one would believe her. Even if she had been part of the fleet for some time, not everyone trusted her due to her being a non existent ship and unknown background.

"Even if she was a KGB spy who almost killed the former admiral once?"

"Yes..." Saki answered straightforwardly

"Why?"

"I may not know who Tashkent really is, but Schwarze did. She trusted her to the point she even confided to her. If your old admiral completely trusted her, then there's no reason for me not to"

Tashkent is someone "Admiral Schwarze" accepted in her fleet even after she was difficult to handle...and tried to kill her as part of her orders.

"Your putting so much trust to someone who worked for those damn Russians"

"Donitz, I noticed...you really don't like Russians. I mean I can obviously see you don't trust Gangut and Tashkent"

"There's an obvious reason why I don't trust Russians"

"I understand you hate Russians for personal reasons, but that doesn't mean you should use the same treatment to your Russian comrades"

Saki swayed the conversation into making it seem Donitz accused Tashkent of treason due to her personal hatred of Russians.

"I'm not making this up, admiral!"

"As I've said, unless you have evidence, you can't simply walk in here and accuse your fellow shipgirl of a grave crime"

"..." Donitz falls silent

"Unless you have something sensible to say, you can leave my office"

Saki raised her voice accompanied by her palm slamming the desk. Frustrated, Donitz, upset, turns away and exits the voice without speaking a single word.

"If Project H-44 were to act recklessly, then the Beast will be screwed and her plans will be screwed as well"

Saki massaged her temples, groaning at how Donitz's unexpected involvement played an unwanted wild card.

"I have to consult Warspite about this and make sure Tashkent doesn't get caught the next time"

Thankfully, Donitz has no solid proof of Tashkent actually handing classified information to a third or else there will be confrontation and Tashkent will have no choice but to take the fall.

 **Meanwhile...**

Graf Zeppelin and Prinz Eugen both locked their arms on Bismarck's arms as the latter furiously yells.

"Why the hell would you drop torpedoes in front of me?!"

"It's your fault for rushing in between the target and my Swordfish!"

On the other hand, Ark Royal is singlehandedly held back by the destroyer Jervis with her using her body to prevent Ark Royal from charging at Bismarck.

"Oh now it's my fault?!"

"Yes, it's your fault!"

While the two are known to occasionally bicker, it tends to escalate rather quickly if no one is present to keep them apart. Fortunately, Bismarck and Ark Royal only results to harmless cat fights rather than excessive force.

"The hell is wrong with those two? They're like an old married couple" Gangut clicked her tongue

She would always find bickering between two shipgirls to be greatly irritating, but she does nothing to ease down the tension. Gangut dislikes interfering in conflicts that doesn't involve her, unless is unwillingly dragged to or if it offends her.

"They're always like that. Though Bismarck would always get into fights with Hood more than with Ark Royal" Tashkent comments

"How do you know that?"

"The former admiral told me"

"..."

"Sorry. It's just that...she would always smile whenever she would remember the old days"

"I miss the old days too. Even back when Tirpitz had to tolerate my violent and stubborn attitude. I thought I had it hard in life, but she was so quiet I didn't know she had it worse than me"

Gangut had a rough childhood, growing up with a father who never cared and negative view on the world. Due to her short tempered and stubborn attitude, only few tolerated Gangut. While Tirpitz never spoke much about her past to Gangut, she knew Tirpitz watched her parents get killed by Abyssals.

"You're not the only with a rough past, comrade"

"That reminds me. You never really told me about your past, comrade" Gangut removed her pipe

"..."

Tashkent was born with her parents being involved with the KGB back when the organization was still active. She lost both of them at a young age...and right in front of her. They thought she was so young she would never remember. They thought wrong.

"I left behind who I was once, comrade Gangut. I am Tashkent now, the fastest destroyer in the Russian navy"

Gangut had her doubts to Tashkent due to her mysterious past and tendency to be involved in suspicious activities. Even if Tashkent makes herself the type one should never lower their guard down, Gangut trusted her as much as Tirpitz did.

"You two should behave, you know. Even destroyers are more mature than you" Saratoga clasped her hands

What the two bickering Bismarck and Ark Royal received are matching bruises where a fed up Saratoga hit them. Saratoga is seen as the "reliable big sister" of the fleet and despite her calm and friendly nature, she is also the "terrifying when angry" type.

"Sorry..." The two were forced to apologize to each other

They refused to shake each other's hands, but a sharp threat from Saratoga immediately intimidated them into shaking each other's hands.

 **Somewhere...**

Yamato sat firmly and patiently laid silent, awaiting for a lady in her thirties to utter a word. The woman with long black hair tied in a low ponytail admired the view of the cherry blossom tree about to blossom once spring comes. She looked back at the country's proud battleship, tirelessly awaiting for a response.

"Midway Princess, huh. It's been a long time since I heard about her..." The woman sighed

"What do you know, sensei?"

"She is...was the right hand of the First Princess. Being one of the oldest Abyssals, she's powerful...but not powerful enough to take down Central Princess who rebelled"

"Central Princess?" Yamato is surprised to hear the name

"Yeah. That brat disagreed with the First Abyssal and so she rebelled"

The woman sat in a cushion facing Yamato as the latter swallowed her breath wishing to know more.

"I can see the situation had gotten worse when I had to save the young one called Nagato and her fleet the other day"

"What were you doing in that area the other day, sensei?" Yamato slightly leaned forward

"I want to confront Midway herself, but a lot of Abyssals have already flocked in the corrupted sea"

Corrupted. The term used for the waters tainted by Abyssal presence, usually seen in a form of crimson corroding both the water and the sky. During such corruption, Abyssals gather in the spot, gaining strength as long as they remain in the crimson sea.

"I've seen you fight, sensei, so..."

"I'm literally too old to fight, Yamato. I'm already a rusty bucket. That's why I passed on the right of the combined fleet's flagship to you"

"But sensei...I don't think...I'm good enough as your successor"

"Idiot!"

The woman whom Yamato kept referring as her sensei, furiously threw a smoking pipe at her. Yamato rubbed the spot where she was thrown at, mildly groaning in pain.

"If you keep thinking like that, then all the years I've spent training your sorry ass was for nothing!"

"I'm sorry. It's just that seeing you fight out there...it makes me think how I can never be as good as you"

"Of course you'll never be good as me"

"..." Yamato lowered her head

"I have my own strength and you have yours. That's why you'll never be as good as me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sensei..."

"It's Mikasa-sensei!"

"Yes, Mikasa-sensei!"

Mikasa, long time retired and supposedly mysteriously disappeared, spend her days relaxing in the momentary peace despite the war raging on. As much as she help in the war, she had become to old and obsolete to fight. Yet the true reason, for her forfeiting the war and mysteriously disappeared is unknown, even to Yamato.

"My body isn't as tough as it used to be. Thirty years ago, I can kick Abyssal assess like there's no tomorrow, now I can barely do so without suffering back pains"

Mikasa is older than her outward appearance lets on. In truth, due to her age and experience, Mikasa had grown weary on the endless war that had spanned long enough.

"Yamato, this war will never end as long as the cycle persists. As long as the Abyss binds both shipgirls and Abyssals, nothing will ever change"

"Then what should we do, sensei?"

"Like hell I have the answer! If I do, I should have ended this war a long time ago"

"S-sorry!"

Mikasa relaxes herself and loosened her expression.

"I almost forgot. You got yourself involved in a weird situation again"

"..." Yamato averted her gaze

"The Abyssal who used to be the sister of a German friend of yours. What are you going to do about this, Yamato?"

"I won't directly involve myself. This is something the Beast and Bismarck-san must deal with each other"

"Hmm. Is that so?"

"Mikasa-sensei, the Beast wasn't just a sunken shipgirl, but she was once my admiral too"

"A shipgirl, an admiral, now an Abyssal. Just what kind of person is your admiral?"

"Someone who is already tired as well" Yamato instantly replied

"Well, I suppose I want to see how this will turn out. It's been a long time since I met an Abyssal who cared about her shipgirl half"

Mikasa vaguely smiled, stating the current situation in the Maizuri naval district that Yamato involved herself. Mikasa is reminded of a similar Abyssal who cared about the well being of her shipgirl half, but it's been thirty years since then.

"I wonder how things would have turned out if the First Abyssal never _died_ "

"Mikasa-sensei..."

"Well, she's been dead for a long time. At least that's what everyone believed..."

The existence of the First Princess are known by the living participants of the war, namely Mikasa herself who fought her long before Abyssals waged war on humanity. The veteran shipqgirl implied the First Abyssal was lead to a different fate, contrasting to what's known in the records.


	7. A Change of Plans

**Author:** Hey, I uploaded this earlier compared to the previous chapters. That's an accomplishment (Yay?).

I'm going to do some updating on some things I have forgotten to update...after some rest that is.

* * *

 _It's the day of the small scale operation..._

Northern Beast Princess donned her demon-beast mask and altered attire, choosing not to reveal who she is at this moment. Even if she could be recognized with her equipment alone. She's an Abyssal with distinguishing main guns and the only Abyssal battleship with torpedoes.

"Just wait for a little longer, Tirpitz..."

After securing the mask concealing her face, the Beast stepped out and greeted the morning dawn, choosing to depart and sail early in order to be not seen by many humans.

"Just as the admiral said, you'd be here"

"Hmm? You're..." The Beast lazily turns her head

She recognized both the voice and figure that had greeted her rather surprisingly. Even with the arrival of a surprise guest, the Beast expressed little emotion, a trait of her shipgirl self.

 **Maizuru Naval district...**

Bismarck steps on the platform, the pressed down circle emitted light from the gaps and signalled the release of her equipment. While the shipgirls launch one by one, Saki nervously taps her foot and her eyes restless in one direction.

(I hope nothing screws up. None of them knows I asked their dead admiral for help)

Saki knew there will be chaos if the fleet were to encounter the Northern Beast, specially with Bismarck part of the battle. On the other hand, the Abyssal herself does not seen to mind, resolving to face Bismarck and refuses to run away like she always does.

"Admiral, are you okay? You look pale" Mutsu leaned closer

"I'm fine! I'm definitely fine he he he"

Saki shook her head, terribly acting as if nothing throws her focus out of line. Confused, Mutsu blinked her eyes while Ooyodo barely pays attention, knowing her primary duty is to serve as the communication officer between the fleet and the naval base.

"Are you worried about the battle?"

"I am, but for a different reason"

What Saki meant by her response is not because of her worry that the fleet could be defeated and suffer casualties, but the high possibility of a three way battle once the Beast steps in between. Even if she requested the Abyssal to avoid the fleet, there is still a possibility of such encounter.

 **Meanwhile...**

Midway Princess dislikes the presence of common Abyssals gathering and ramming around the territory she had expanded, but she learned to tolerate them. The Abyssals in her waters have their uses. They primarily attack any shipgirl at the outer area of the territory, a job she no longer has to perform. As the foul wind of the Abyssal breezed at the "eye" of the Abyssal territory, she closes her eyes and thought of one being.

"First..."

She longed for the First Abyssal whom she knew would never returned as she has perished at the hands of Central Princess during the challenge for leadership. Shortly after her death, Midway Princess exiled herself and partially abandoned the Abyssal fleet. Of all the Princesses, she is the only one who remained loyal at the "true" leader of the Abyssal fleet.

"There can never be peace for humanity only knew conflict. Had you realize that...you might still be here. You sight what no human or Abyssals have ever thought - to live by one's own will"

She recalled a time in the distant past. A time where she loyally stood by the First Princess' side.

I don't want a future for the Abyssal fleet where we all still remained bound by the Abyss

...

Midway, I wanted to create a future where both Abyssals and shipgirls are free of the cycle. A future where we can shape our paths.

...

If humans can choose how they want to live, why can't we?

What the First Princess sought is freedom from the grasp of the Abyss and the curse of the cycle of rebirth. Only Midway Princess ever understood her desire and even accepted it.

"You sought a future where there is no conflict ever since falling in love with a human. Even after he had perished, you remained determined...but it was your emotions that lead to your death"

Midway Princess gently pressed her heart, still mourning for the only Abyssal she recognized as the leader. She could never forget how she wished to help create a future where the world will not be torn apart by conflict. It was her strong belief and human-like emotions that sealed her fate.

Even if were given existence by negative emotions, then we are still capable of learning positive ones...

While most Abyssals are driven by the negative emotions that gave way to their existence, First Princess learned Abyssals are capable of developing the same warm emotions humans possessed. Also with those emotions, someone like her is capable of of resisting the purpose molded into them...giving s future where Abyssals...would make their own choice of how they wished to live.

"Hmm? What's this? An Abyssal? Strange...I don't recognize the presence, but she is powerful..."

Midway Princess focused her mind and sensed the lone Abyssal that had trespassed her territory. Despite being one of the oldest Abyssals, she failed for identify the Abyssal battleship sailing at a speed faster than a regular one.

"A Beast...?"

Much like any other Abyssals, this one possessed chaotic emotions, but instead of rage...there is only guilt, longing, sorrow...and loneliness.

"Tch! Of all times..."

Midway Princess pulled away her attention from the Beast who violently paves her way through the crimson waters. She turned her head to where she sensed an ongoing battle between defending Abyssals and the shipgirls who sought to destroy her once again. She was destroyed many years ago by the fearsome aircraft carriers of two united nations, but they will not do so again.

"If they think they can destroy me this time, then they are mistaken!"

It was rare for an Abyssal who had perished return to life. Specially the ones who are capable of evolving, surpassing their previous form by a large gap. Her eyes grew brighter and the foul breeze spread throughout the crimson waters.

"The wind had changed" Shigure noticed

"That can't be good, poi" Yuudachi shivered

While the others felt the drastic change in the breezing wind, Bismarck chose to ignore it and focus on their mission - to finally destroy Midway Princess.

"Is this really going to work out?" Tashkent feared for the outcome

"Hopefully..." Warspite responded

Unsurprisingly, Warspite acts rather calm and unfazed compared to Tashkent who's nervous and scared on how the operation will turn out.

"Enemy fleet! 28km! Starboard!" Yahagi detected

"Fleet, prepare-" Nagato ordered, but gets cut off

"Wait! The enemy fleet is changing direction! It's like something or someone is drawing them away"

"What?!" Nagato gasped

As much as it is hard to believe, Yahagi is indeed speaking the truth. The enemy fleet sailing to intercept them had changed direction in an instant. It is as if something or someone had caused them to switch their attention.

"This is - they're heading towards an unknown ship"

"Is it a shipgirl?"

"Unidentifiable" Yahagi unfortunately reported

What the fleet is unaware of is the large ship is the Beast herself who had come to assist the shipgirls in a the operation, albeit indirectly. Only Warspite and Tashkent clearly thought it could be the Northern Beast Princess.

"It's her, isn't it?" Tashkent softly asked

"Yes. It's her..."

While the shipgirls sail forward, Northern Beast Princess continues to occupy the Abyssals in the crimson waters. Being a Princess class, dealing with common Abyssals is barely an inconvenience.

"This is a tedious job, but it can't be helped..."

The Beast mercilessly tears apart a PT imp's screeching head from it's infant like body. She sighed, beginning to grow exhausted at having to draw the Abyssals' attention towards her as much as possible. Though she wondered why Midway Princess hasn't launch bombers against her, knowing she had been detected.

"There's another one here, but I have no time for that"

Before entering dangerous waters, the Beast sensed the presence of another Abyssals, but ignored it and focused on her primary objective. The reason she ignored what could have been a threat is due to it not making any movements.

"I have to make sure the shipgirls succeed or at least make sure no one dies. Tirpitz isn't going to be happy if something happens to any of them"

Wiping the blood off her sturdy, but slightly cracked masked, she takes a deep sigh and reminded herself how Tirpitz cared about the shipgirls she handled as an admiral. She continued to sail, shadowing the shipgirls without letting them identify her so she carefully watched her distance to them.

"The Beast of the North, huh. As expected of a lone Abyssal whom the shipgirls failed to sink after countless tries. Still, such disobedient Abyssal must be re educated"

Abyssal Sun Princess snapped her fan close while she continued to passively observe the current situation. It took her a while to track down the elusive and Abyssal, but rather than confront her, she chose to observe her.

"It seems I have to focus on both that Beast and observing Midway Princess before I resume my investigation...on the possibility of First still being alive"

Escorted by a battle squadron, Abyssal Sun Princess ordered them not to engage any enemy unless she ordered them to do so. Patiently, she observes the ongoing battle through her reconnaissance seaplanes.

"Is it me or their numbers are less than we last went here"

Bismarck yelled as her voice is covered by the deep boom her main guns creates with each salvos she fires.

"Some of the Abyssals are being drawn away, but the ship remains unidentifiable" Nagato responded

"It doesn't matter who it is. If it lessens the enemies we have to deal with, then there's no need to be concerned by this mysterious ship"

Warspite wanted to draw away their attention from the Beast who, thankfully, remains unidentifiable to the unsuspecting shipgirls.

"Enemy dive bombers!" Tashkent is the first one to detect

"I got this"

Suzutsuki, an anti air destroyer stepped in to intercept the incoming enemy dive bombers. Her animated turrets all lifter their gun barrels as high as they can, and with a gesture, the Akizuki class destroyers let loose her anti aircraft abilities and shredded the sky of enemy aircraft.

"As expected of an Akizuki class" Taihou reloads her repeating crossbow

In the midst of heavy cannon fire, both sides are rendered paralyzed for a brief moment when the main target herself wailed a soul piercing cry that reached all over the crimson waters. The installation grew furious at with how the shipgirls are closing their distance fairly easily thanks to another trespasser.

"Why won't you just go away?!"

The sight of violence fueled her rage, memories from the long distant pat flows to her thoughts. A long time ago...long before the war had sparked, she was merely a faint consciousness much like every other ships and installations. It was one dreadful conflict where aircraft carriers from both sides were lost within her waters. The fragments of the tragic ships that suffered a terrible fate twisted her in her current form, an abomination of humanity's collective sins.

"Kkh! We sure pissed her off!" Gangut's cap is almost blown off by the rush of violent wind

"Well...we're even more pissed off since she won't just stay dead!" Bismarck is unfazed

Midway Princess retreated the accessory concealing both her mouth and jaw and revealed an unsurprisingly human lower face. She let out an ear piercing banshee-like wail, the vocal signal drew the Abyssals to her area. To common Abyssals who have little to no will of their own, they are unable to resist the call and the command of a Princess.

"I'll sink every shipgirl I see until I tear apart the First shipgirl who broke her promise!"

The First shipgirl, the legendary Mikasa had the longest history with Abyssals more than anyone. The cause of Midway Princess' desire for vengeance and death is Mikasa's greatest regret and a connected event which lead the strongest shipgirl to abandon the sea and disappear without a trace. Avrora and Texas knew what happened, but even they are yet to be found.

"First trusted you humans, but it's because you made her heart weak...she was killed!"

Midway Princess stretched out her hand and angled her runways, summoning a swarm of torpedo and dive bombers. She blames humanity for causing the First Princess to develop human emotions which became her Achilles' heel on the day her leadership was challenged.

(First, if you were still here...what would you think of me now? No - what would you think of this world that's tearing itself apart?)

Midway Princess thought nothing but the First Princess whom she remembered to have always remained gentle and calm, no matter what squall or storm roared in front of her.

(It's cruel, isn't it? Both shipgirls and Abyssals are only made possible by collective human emotions. Both have the same origin...but was destined to fight each other at the moment of their birth)

She resented how both sides knew nothing but to fight. It's their purpose...the destiny given to them by the unknown power that lies deep within the sea - the so called "Abyss" which reincarnated lost souls into living beings. The positive emotion of ships were reincarnated as humans, but negative emotions warped it into a human-like abomination of pure hatred and rage.

"You may have destroyed me once, but you will not do so again!"

Compared to her first defeat, Midway Princess had grown much stronger. She had evolved after suffering defeat at the hands of once opposing nations. It would have have seem she endlessly launches her aircrafts as the sky further darkened with the swarm of Abyssal aircrafts dropping their payloads at the shipgirls.

"So much sorrow fills into one Abyssal. Thirty years of suffering did this, huh? I wonder if I would have turned out the same had I been alive at the beginning of the war"

The Beast first came to existence shortly after Tirpitz's first sinking which occurred midway in the war. She pondered whether she would have been filled with unbearably powerful emotions if she had lived longer.

"An emotion this strong would have driven me to madness easily. I suppose I'm thankful I wasn't alive that long to find out"

Northern Beast Princess sailed, but lowered her speed until she had come to a full stop. If she chooses to press forward, she will be announcing her presence and revealing herself to the shipgirls she had been avoiding.

"Tch! Why am I even hesitating?"

She adjusted her mask and obviously continued, sailing at full speed. As she makes her way to the main battle, the shipgirls themselves had difficulty dealing significant damage to the Princess herself. They have yet to break her barrier, her first line of defense. Even if they were able to do so, Midway Princess is one of the most difficult Abyssals to eliminate. 'Lucky E' and CarDiv 01 could attest to that.

"I have to get there before Nagato and the others blow her back to hell again"

Northern Beast Princess accelerated as fast as she could, but her engines and turbines have reached their maximum and so could not accelerate faster even if the Abyssal wanted to.

"Why won't she die?!"

At this point, Bismarck thought even if she had spared all of her shells, Midway Princess would still refuse to go down. Both sides would grow exhausted soon, but both refused to surrender and be defeated.

"I told you, destroying me is futile!" She refused to be defeated

Midway Princess swings her hand and deflects one of the incoming shells with her bare hand and let is explode on a nearby ground. While her aircrafts still failed to sink any of the shipgirls, Midway Princess used her other weapons, her guns. She aimed the single mounted cannons and released simultaneous cannon fire at once.

"You were destroyed once, we'll be able to do it again!"

Nagato declared, firing a volley of her proud 41cm main guns and released a loud roar as soon as shots are all fired. Of all the shells that flew, only two of them landed a direct hit on Midway Princess.

"Nuisances..." Her barrier had begun to crack

After the long battle, Midway Princess' defenses weakened as she had finally taken significant damage, her barrier having been broken through after taking so much concentrated fire.

"This time-"

Seeing Nagato able to penetrate the barrier, Bismarck attempted another salvo, hoping the her shot would also cause significant damage. She had already positioned her guns, but before a single shot was fired, she is interrupted by a shells that were all near misses.

"What the-?!"

To Bismarck's surprise, the "unidentifiable ship" is able to draw her distance enough for her main guns to reach Nagato. The shipgirls have been so preoccupied with Midway Princess they failed to detect an approaching ship.

"Who the hell are you?!"

Bismarck is visibly upset as her attempt to damage the enemy is interrupted by a large Abyssal fleet drawing near to the heart of the battlefield.

"So many at once? It's like someone else called them here"

Yahagi could barely evade all the seemingly countless shells flying right towards her and the rest of the fleet.

"Grr! We were so close!" Bismarck is utterly frustrated

No matter how many she sinks, their numbers doesn't seem to dwindle. The two minutes Midway Princess is freed from any ruthless barrages allowed her to recover just enough to retaliate. Her once open wounds started to repair themselves. Flesh-like structure and torn open skin reconnected to each other, every single detail repaired itself.

"Why would that being would draw Abyssals here. I'm confused..."

Even Midway Princess herself has little to no clue, but the unexpected entrance of reinforcements provided her enough time to heal the wounds she sustained from relentless physical damage. She snapped back her bones, regaining her composure within a short amount of time.

"Whoever she is, she did me a favor. I suppose I'll let her presence here slide just for this..."

Midway Princess quickly suspected "she" caused the Abyssals to be drawn to the main battle, but has yet to learn why. Shaking it off aside, Midway Princess thought it's only appropriate to 'repay' this little favor by ignoring the culprit's presence and intentions.

"The admiral has issued an order of retreat. All ships, retreat!" Nagato relayed the admiral's order

"Grr! This is annoying!" Bismarck clenched her fists

"You can be annoyed as much as you want once we get out in one piece. We need to get the hell out of here first!"

Gangut grabbed Bismarck's wrist seeing how she could possibly intended to fight the Abyssals head on despite the huge difference in numbers.

"Damn it!"

Reluctantly, Bismarck is forced to regret along with the other fleet members. Midway Princess lowered her arm choosing to cease all form of hostile actions, still weakened from the battering and bashing even after her body had physically recovered. Meanwhile, the Beast sighed in relief

"That was a close. Fortunately, I've been informed beforehand"

She referred to the "informant" who is rather kind enough to share and pass on valuable information.

"I have to properly thank her once I finish my business here"

She momentarily removed her mask, voluntarily exposing her face in the open. There were no shipgirls present to identify or even discover so she relaxingly let the sun's best deliver light to the face that had been so used to being concealed by a sturdy disguise.

 **Maizuru Naval District...**

Saki laid on her comfortable chair, sighing at yet another defeat. Though she knew the battle wouldn't end in their access, aware of the Beast to indirectly interfere at the last minute.

"I called her to help us, but I ended up having her do the opposite thing. Still, I understand the reason"

The fairies worriedly looked at her, understanding her concerns, but Saki could not understand them...verbally that is.

"It all starts here, huh. I wonder what will you do next...Beast"

Saki takes a deep breath, vacantly staring at a picture frame she had brought out from the drawer. It was Tirpitz, back in her active shipgirl days.

"Admiral" Yamato enters the office and saluted

"Yamato, what's up?"

Yamato is one of the few shipgirls Saki is comfortable enough to converse and act casually. Ever since she agreed and kept about the Northern Beast's secret from being ever found out by everyone, specially everyone in the naval district, Saki had became cautious and slightly distant towards most shipgirls. She can't afford to act completely carefree or she will risk accidentally slipping the secret.

"I've heard about the result of the operation. Bismarck-san is rather upset. She punched a hole in the repair docks"

"Yeah. We could have won the operation, but there was a change of plans"

"Yes..."

"You told her the day before the operation...about Midway Princess"

"I did" Yamato didn't deny

"We indirectly sabotaged our own operation. They're going to kill me many times over if they find out"

Everyone is sure to not forgive Saki, even if she is their admiral, as what she did would count as "betrayal" to the fleet she commands.

"While you are involved, it was I who informed the Beast and requested to prevent Midway Princess' destruction" Yamato doesn't want her to feel guilty

"To think Midway Princess was the right hand of the First Princess herself. The fact that she was the closest Abyssal to her means she knows about First Princess"

"I only learned about it from Mikasa-sensei. She knows about shipgirls and Abyssals more than anyone...even after she had secretly retired"

No one, not even the Grand Admiral, is aware of Mikasa's whereabouts...or even the fact she is still alive to this very day. Only Yamato and other certain shipgirls knows her whereabouts, but Yamato is tight lipped about her mentor's whereabouts, respecting her wish to not be found and be involved in the war once again.

"Did she tell you anything else?"

"I'm not sure, but it seems it's unknown whether the First Princess is actually dead. It's like sensei knows something, but knowing her...I didn't bother to ask" Yamato sighs, dismayed

"Thirty years ago when the war with the Abyssals begun. At the same time, the Mikasa, Avrora, and Texas...mysteriously disappeared shortly after Central Princess took command. To think there's so much truth to be found...to how this war begun"

"We're trying to find how it begun, hoping it will be the key to end this war. That was the former admiral trying to achieve...but she's gone now"

"I wouldn't say gone. The Beast is holding her...or at least what's left her"

"She knows what she's doing is wrong...which is why she asked me to do her one last favor"

"What favor?"

Saki's heart skipped a beat, with Yamato revealing the Beast's request to Yamato is...something she never thought a lone and once vengeful Abyssal would ever wish such a thing so soon.

 **Later...**

As per Warspite's invite, Tashkent head to meet the Grand old lady in the beach. With no one else around and made sure she isn't followed, Tashkent spoke the first words.

"It went as planned, am I correct?"

"Yes. The operation failed and the Midway Princess disappeared from Midway island hours after the operation. It's safe to assume she is still alive as we failed to destroy her"

"To think there would a change of plans in the last minute. Well, it was Yamato-san's idea in the first place" Tashkent removed her cap

"We can't let anyone destroy the Midway Princess. She's the only Abyssal and perhaps only living witness who knows about the First Princess"

"A very dangerous Abyssal could be the key to answering about the origin of the war with the Abyssals. How ironic..."

"What's more ironic is a lone Abyssal branded as a traitor actually saved another Abyssal" Warspite referred to the Beast

They knew the operation would not succeed from the start, but they went as part of the battle as if it would be just another battle. While the others are unhappy at how they failed again, Warspite took a deep sigh of relief, knowing their "key witness" managed to survive the ordeal and disappear from the navy's sights.

"By the way, I've kept the rear admiral like you asked and she's been acting strange lately"

"How strange?" Warspite raised an eyebrow

"How do I put this? I feel something off when I'm around her. It's like she's something else - It's hard to explain in mere words"

"Hmm...interesting. Continue keeping an eye on her"

"What is this for anyway?" Tashkent questioned her task

"There's something I wish to know"

Warspite slightly raised her hand, momentarily staring at her palm and recalled when she first met Rear Admiral Isomi whom she had quickly took a suspicion ever since their first meeting. She could never take off the feeling when she first made contact with the rear admiral.


	8. We meet again

**Author:** Sorry for the more than a week delay, by the way.

On an unrelated note, I'm glad I don't preorder from EA or my console might have been bricked too.

* * *

 _It's been a long time..._

After her indirect involvement in the operation, but the cause of its failure, Northern Beast Princess rests in her hideout, a small abandoned port somewhere in Maizuru. She loses her pale color, having stayed on land for a few days. This is an indication of her current weakened state. As an Abyssal 'ship', she is weak on land, and her appearing less Abyssal and more human is merely a side effect of her "strength being dampened". Without her Abyssal features, one can easily recognize and realize both the Abyssal and Tirpitz are the same person.

"I had the chance to end this lie, but I didn't. What the hell is wrong with me?"

For the past few days, she had repeatedly reminded herself to no longer keep up the lie, but she slipped past her first and perfect opportunity to do so. Eve since then, she regretted letting such a chance go to a waste.

"Then again I couldn't stay long with someone else on the scene..."

It was faint, but she felt the presence of an Abyssal somewhere outside the main battlefield. The evidence of reconnaissance planes she had shot down strengthened this belief of hers.

"That Abyssal clearly detected mg existence. Because of that, that annoying woman will probably chase me straight to hell..."

The woman the Beast is referring to is Battleship Princess, an Abyssal who doesn't tolerate traitors. Not to mention, she and Battleship Princess had clashed before and ever since then, she developed a deep grudge on the lone Abyssal.

"To think Midway Princess was the loyal right hand of the First Princess" She changed the topic of her thoughts

She learned about this information from Yamato who visited her a day before the battle and informed her about the Midway Princess. She requested the Beast to assure Midway Princess would not be killed and the Beast agreed without hesitation knowing the supposedly destroyed Abyssal was the closest one to the deceased First Abyssal.

"Even though my main purpose why I'm still here is because of my promise to Tirpitz, I feel like I'm forgetting my promise with all these history searching"

Northern Beast Princess hadn't forgotten her main reason of returning to Japan in the first place. She made a promise to Tirpitz and she doesn't intend to break it. If she were to fight those shipgirls, then she'd still choose to hold by that promise...until the very end.

"That's right. I will never break my promise. That's why...I'll stop focusing on this side quest for the time being"

The Beast rested, choosing to set aside what she had been doing lately. She feared losing sight of her promise to Tirpitz so she chose to abandon it for the time being.

 **Somewhere...**

Even if Midway Princess survived the ordeal and managed to escape from the navy to an unknown location, Yamato looks unhappy and her mentor is quick to notice this. She knew Yamato before she entered service. She was the one who taught the large battleship how to be a proper battleship in order to succeed her as the country's flagship.

"You looked down even if you achieved your goal" Mikasa takes a slight sip of her tea

"It just I feel like I betrayed my own allies by sabotaging the operation"

"I have to say, it's a complicated type of betrayal. You made sure the operation would fail to save an important piece of the puzzle"

"I still feel bad, sensei..."

"Well, you should be. You help sabotaged an operation of you and your allies. Take that guilt as punishment"

Mikasa is rather calm at this, but this doesn't surprised Yamato who, despite being her former student, she yet to read and predict her mentor's thoughts.

"So this lone Abyssal..."

"About her...she already planned on dying"

"Hmm, it took two damn years of hiding for your dead admiral to finally decide to commit suicide. Good for her"

"S-sensei...?" Yamato is slightly surprised

"You said it, didn't you? She was tired of living a miserable life. Most humans who suffered unbearable misery, they commit suicide like damn idiots. But to Abyssals...it's peace"

Death is different between humanity and Abyssals. Abyssals are born out of negative emotions and twisted by it. Those emotions are what drives them to only feel anger and hatred towards humanity.

"But I pity both her and Bismarck-san. They're sisters before they were even shipgirls. When the Beast rampaged, Bismarck-san did all she could to save her sister"

"This is the fate of us shipgirls. We live and die repeatedly, and most of us doesn't even notice it. Every shipgirl in this world sunk before and no even knows it"

"..." Yamato lowered her head

"It's better if the navy doesn't find about the cycle and the power of the Abyss. That's because if they find out...the shipgirls will be treated the same way they did with the Abyssals"

Mikasa knew humanity will turn against shipgirls, who fought hardly for humanity's sake, if they were to learn how Abyssals and shipgirls are just two sides of the same coin.

"That's just..."

"That's just how humans are. You and I know it because even if we are shipgirls, we haven't lost out humanity" Mikasa lectured Yamato

"I understand, sensei..."

As upsetting as it is, Yamato understood what Mikasa wanted to make her realize. This is just the truth of this world.

 **Maizuru naval district...**

Saki ponders about the recent turn out of events, specially how the operation was sabotaged unknown to anyone. She felt somewhat guilty after seeing Bismarck so upset how not only they failed to destroy Midway Princess, she escaped from the navy's sight.

"...?"

Tashkent enters the office, her expression clearly written in concern. The Russian destroyer saluted before expressing her current dilemma to the admiral.

"What's wrong, Tashkent?"

"Donitz has been keeping a close eye on me recently. It's hard to make a move with her on my back"

"It can't be helped. She was able to follow you and find out about your secret meeting"

"..."

Tashkent knew it's her carelessness which lead to her current problem. She failed to notice how Donitz found out about her appointment and what's worse was Donitz followed her. Tashkent didn't realize the slightest, only the Beast who turned a blind eye on Donitz's presence.

"I can't really help you much about that, Tashkent. If I were to interfere, I'll be suspected...which I can't let happen yet"

"I understand that"

"Warspite asked you to keep an eye on the rear admiral, right?"

"Yes. Warspite suspected her due to her background"

"Background? Why?"

"It has something to do with Warspite's encounter to her. I couldn't understand since I haven't made contact with the rear admiral"

Of course Tashkent hasn't made contact due to her task of observing her without letting her or everyone else find out.

(Schwarze did say she felt something off with rear admiral Isomi. She felt as if she saw through her soul)

The former admiral mentioned it a few times to Saki on how Isomi doesn't seem to be a normal human.

"Your old admiral did say something about the rear admiral being suspicious. She didn't really specify though"

"That's the old admiral alright..."

"Anyway, I'll try to help as much as I can, but I can't directly interfere. I'll try to redirect Donitz's attention"

"Understood"

As Tashkent exited the office, Donitz happens to spot her doing so. Normally, she would pay no mind to this, but ever since discovering her "treachery", Donitz wouldn't ignore this.

"Divert her attention, huh? How the hell am I going to do that?"

Saki regretted promising Tashkent that since she knew how single minded and focus Donitz can get once she gets serious.

 **Meanwhile...**

Northern Beast Princess walked by a quiet beach where she is sure no one would disturb her. She walked by the waves, inches close the farthest distance the island waves reached the beach.

"In the end, the real reason why I ran away is because I was scared..."

Northern Beast Princess reluctantly admitted to herself. Back then, she couldn't admit the reason why she abandoned the chance for the shipgirls to learn about her existence was because she was afraid on how they will react.

"Right, Tirpitz...?"

Deep inside her consciousness is filled with nothing but crimson sky and pitch black darkness. The endless water beneath her reflected the bloody color of the sky above her. It perfectly mirrored reflection, save for her own. She saw no pale white Abyssal with bright red eyes. She saw Tirpitz instead.

"Even if you don't say anything, I know you're mad at me"

She knelt on the surface water that supported her weight, lowering her head and longed for her other self. The Beast she might have reached the point where the silence between the two of them have driven her mad. All she could hear is the echo within their inner world. There's no one else but them, but one doesn't respond no matter how much the other tries.

"You're right. It's been too long. We both had enough. I mean, what the point of being here if I can't even hear your voice. It's driving me mad, you know!"

She slammed the surface water, but it only blurred the reflection. She paused, after Tirpitz's reflection disappeared. As she wallow in the inner loneliness slowly chipping away her sanity, she sensed danger.

"Abyssals!"

She's currently in a small island somewhere near the north, knowing she can't easily return the main land without being detected and fire upon by patrolling shipgirls.

"Shipgirls?"

Not only she felt the presence of Abyssals, but shipgirls as well. She reluctantly stepped her foot into the water, but she tossed that reluctance aside. When she thought of a battle, all she thought...is the possibility of dying.

"This..."

She paused as the moment she left land, her radars functioned properly and confirmed the presence of shipgirls, not that they matter to her anyway. There were two Abyssal fleets. The far one is being dealt by shipgirls while the near one is dangerously close to the island.

"You're really frustrated, Bismarck. That's not healthy" Gangut casually smoked her pipe while her main guns opened fired

"I'm still thinking about the failed operation"

"You're still thinking about that? You really took it hard, huh"

"When it comes to Abyssals, I don't like letting a single one escape with their lives" Bismarck clenched her fists

"Talk about beating them until they stop moving"

Once in a battle, all Bismarck would think is the battle itself. Anything else is a distraction she tosses aside.

"Let's just finish this sortie so I can have some good old vodka from my motherland"

"You Russians really love your vodka, huh" Bismarck smirked

"I could say the same thing about you Germans and your beer"

If the Russians have vodka, then the German counterpart is beer with sausage as a bonus. With only an enemy fleet composing of four destroyers and two light cruisers, the shipgirls composed of two battleships, one heavy cruiser, and three destroyers proved superior.

"Hmm? The other enemy fleet just now..." Prinz Eugen's radars had detected abnormality

"What's the matter, Eugen?" Bismarck turned to her

"The enemy fleet...is decreasing? There's a large unknown ship among the enemy ships"

"Good. Then let's check it out"

Bismarck didn't hesitate to sail towards what could possibly be danger, but knowing she can't just leave to charge by herself, the others followed. Also she's the flagship.

"This is - wait, Bismarck!"

Gangut warned her, but Bismarck sailed at a speed greater than her own. Gangut is categorized as a fast battleship, but her speed is interior compared to regular battleships. She's an old model that wasn't modernized significantly which frustrates her.

"T-that's...!"

Bismarck slowed down upon recognizing a monstrous version of a battleship equipment. In the midst of the one sided battle surrounded by smoke emitted from the victims, the Beast turned to face Bismarck, bravely looking into her eyes, prepared for the outcome.

"Northern Beast...Princess? Tirpitz?!"

"Bismarck? Oh, I see...this is how it's going to be, huh"

If she had known Bismarck would be among the shipgirls, she wouldn't have bothered coming out of the open sea and sail in the opposite direction instead.

"No, just the Beast. Your sister isn't here...yet"

"So you really did turn back into an Abyssal, huh..."

Bismarck only thought sinking would lead a shipgirl to revert or turn to their Abyssal forms. She never knew dying in normal circumstances could still turn a shipgirl into an Abyssal.

"Turn back? No, I've always been here. Always..."

"My sister...

"...is still dead, but don't worry you'll have your reunion. I just can't guarantee it'll ever be the same" The Beast foreshadowed

"What do you mean?!"

"Bismarck, how much sinking three times would take a toll on one shipgirl?"

"...?!"

"The answer? A sacrifice..."

"I don't understand" Bismarck really doesn't understand what the Beast is trying to say

"Ask Warspite. She knows more than what she lets on. Specially what really killed Tirpitz"

"Warspite?"

"Yes, Warspite. She was there when it happened, wasn't she? After all, she was the one who gave the order"

Before they could discuss more, a light Abyssal fleet approaches the shipgirl. It's a fleet that changed direction after realizing two squadrons have been wiped out. As Nu class launched aircrafts swarm above the shipgirls, Bismarck shouted at the Beast.

"Wait, Beast! We're not done!"

"I know..."

"Beast!"

"I will never fight you the same way I did back in Norway. I won't let myself lose sight of my promise"

The Northern Beast left the shipgirls to deal with the annoying swarm of enemy dive bombers. Bismarck couldn't do anything but let the Abyssal slowly disappear from her field of vision, frustrated at how she understood none of what the Beast wanted to let her know.

 _Ask Warspite. She knows more than what she lets on. Specially what really killed Tirpitz_

Yet those exact words were recorded inside her mind. Even if she failed to know more from the Beast herself, Bismarck realized that perhaps...Warspite has been keeping secrets like she always does. Bismarck isn't a a stranger to Warspite's secretive nature, but she worried what Warspite might be hiding...is something she could never forgive her for.

 **Later...**

After the short encounter with Bismarck that might have been...pointless for the Northern Beast, she had Warspite secretly meet her to an abandoned port where she had been staying.

"You bloody bastard!" Warspite immediately yelled at her rather than greeting

"Don't yell, damn it"

"You had just to obviously hint out my involvement back then to Bismarck"

"So?"

"So surely by the following day, Bismarck will confront me about it"

"Then tell her the truth-"

The Beast's callousness resulted in Warspite swinging her hand across the Beast's cheek, delivering a powerful slap that even an Abyssal battleship felt.

"I played such a risky role because I had to and you act as if you cared about nothing"

"I just came to accept things as they are. I'm at the point of no turning back"

"Beast..."

"Besides I no longer have much time. Tirpitz will be with Bismarck again before long"

"You may be the Beast of the North, but you're still a part Tirpitz and vice versa"

Warspite is no longer surprised to why Northern Beast Princess act and speaks similarly to Tirpitz, except for the last statement.

"It's because I have her memories. I had to keep what's left of her since I know Tirpitz will be stripped off her memories"

"You have given up, haven't you? The same way Tirpitz did..."

"No, not the same. Tirpitz had hope while I have none since the beginning"

Since the beginning. Recalling the "beginning" for her is when she first existed. A very distant memory she could faintly recall. It was the Abyssal that existed before the shipgirl. Before that girl was born, a Beast wreaked havoc in the Northern seas.

That's right.

Before the girl who had the soul of a forgotten battleship was born, that exact soul gave birth to a twisted and monstrous life first - the Abyssal side of the battleship Tirpitz. Even the Beast herself could no longer recall which of them existed first, not even Tirpitz.

"Now that I think about it. What is really my beginning? Well, not that it matters anymore"

"How long have you existed?" This is the first time Warspite asked

"I don't know. I've spent so long in solitude, I have forgotten how much time passed because I kept thinking on how cruel the fate given to me"

When she first came to existence, the Beast never bothered counting and keeping track how much time passed.

"I know apologizing to Bismarck is going to be pointless, but I'm going to say sorry anyway. At the very least, when I go down, I'll truly have no regrets"

"So you really have contemplated suicide..." Warspite is rather unhappy knowing that

"Strange, isn't it? I will hold by even if kills me. That's just how Tirpitz matters to me"

"Do as you wish, Beast. I'll play my part...and you'll play yours"

Warspite turns around, having heard what the Beast wished to say. She heard her thoughts and that's enough. Warspite isn't the type to directly interfere in the affair of others, unless the situation had turned dire.

"I almost forgot to tell you, I'm going to need a little help from Arkhangelsk so I'm breaking her out"

"What?!" Warspite is genuinely surprised

"Not just for me, but for Tirpitz. Arkhangelsk is perfect for the role"

"I see no reason to protest so do as you wish...for now"

She was shocked upon hearing the Beast's plan to break out Warspite's "errand ship" who does what Warspite orders her to without question, but she saw no reason to raise concern...yet. So she allowed the Beast do as her please for the time being as she dislike dictating others what they should and should not do.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

For the past few months, Dreadnought Princess has been tracking each carnage left behind by a rumored "lone Abyssal". Other than her, the only Abyssal she knew who would attack other Abyssals is the Beast of the North. She hoped to find her old friend again, after two years of futile search.

"A battleship. It must be her..."

She examined floating Abyssal corpses, or at least what's left of them, and came to a conclusion a ship with great firepower, a battleship, could have done such damage.

"Could it be? She's in Japan?"

She tracked the one-sided massacre in the open seas and realized the trails are all leading to Japan. Dreadnought Princess isn't entirely sure, but she knew there's a high probability after months of searching.

"Yet..."

She recalled the last time she had a conversation with the Beast of the North. She initially mistaken her for Tirpitz due to her human-like appearance, but immediately realized she's an Abyssal.

That was two years ago.

"Project A-150, the successor of the Yamato class...or at least you're supposed to be. Your form was never materialized in the world due to lack of resources and the end of the old war" The Beast smirked

"How do you know me? Who are you?!" Dreadnought Princess took a defensive stance

"The other half of the battleship Tirpitz, the original Tirpitz. I'm Northern Beast Princess. Beast is fine"

The Abyssal and shipgirl side are merely two separated halves of the original ship which bears the name. In this case, it's the battleship Tirpitz itself. The battleship that was cast aside, torn apart, and left to rot in shallow water by humanity.

"I was wondering how you knew Tirpitz, but then your equipment - there's no mistaking it"

"So you recognized me from my equipment?"

"Yes. I wouldn't be able to connect the dots if it wasn't for Tirpitz's memories. Besides, I've been here for quite a long time" The Beast crossed her arms

What stood in front of Dreadnought Princess is not the Tirpitz she knew, but the Tirpitz that was twisted by loneliness and resentment towards humanity.

"You were Project H-44's friend, right? The byproduct who calls herself Donitz"

"You know Donitz too?!"

"Perhaps you weren't listening when I said I have Tirpitz's memories"

Compared to Tirpitz, the Beast is less "nicer" and slightly hostile to others she has no connection to.

"I don't really care who you are and what you want, so do whatever you want to do. I have more important things to take care of"

"...?"

"As long you don't get in my way, we won't have a problem" The Beast warned her

That was the first and last time they ever spoke as after that, Northern Beast Princess went into hiding from both shipgirls and Abyssals, seen as an enemy by both sides.

"Just wait for me Tirpitz. I'll bring you back. The 'you' who was my friend"

She shook her head, remembering to focus on her goal to "bring back" Tirpitz who is still an Abyssal.


	9. No more secrets

**Author:** I don't know if you can call it "something different", but there will be one in the next chapter.

* * *

Two days has passed ever since the encounter with the Beast of the North, Bismarck angrily marched to where Warspite is.

"B-Bismarck, just calm down for a second"

Gangut tried to stop her and even urge her to calm down, but Bismarck is too upset to even listen.

"That damn old lady is hiding something and I'm going to find out what"

"But confrontation isn't really the answer!" Gangut persuades her to listen and be reasonable

"At this point, it is!"

Bismarck pushed Gangut aside and stormed through the hallway and chose to confront Warspite in a mildly hostile manner.

(Took her long enough)

Warspite had already expected Bismarck confronting her about the sortie the other day and how she unexpectedly encountered the Beast.

"No more lies, Warspite. What do you know about Tirpitz's death!"

Graf Zeppelin and Prinz Eugen are just a couple of the few shipgirls who overheard Bismarck yelling at the top of her lungs. Normally, Warspite would choose to further bury the truth, but upon reminding herself about both the Beast and Tirpitz, Warspite chose to exhume the truth she had buried for two years.

"Everything there is to know. I knew the district office would be bombed, but I did nothing"

"Y-you...!"

"I'm no different from the actual culprit herself"

Warspite shouted for all everyone present to hear the truth, shocking Bismarck and everyone who knew Tirpitz.

"You let my sister die!"

Bismarck immediately grabbed her arm and raised her fist, prepared to hit Warspite, but Gangut intervened to prevent any provoking violence. Ark Royal intervened as well, helping Gangut held back a blindly furious Bismarck.

"..."

"You knew Tirpitz would die, but you just stood there and did nothing!"

If only Warspite could confess the one who "died" two years ago was not Tirpitz, but the Abyssal half of Tirpitz.

"Because there's nothing that could be done!" Warspite defended herself

"You didn't tell us even after you knew what would happen!"

"Don't you understand? It was your sister who chose such fate!"

"W-what?"

Bismarck is taken by surprise when Warspite reveals the reason why Warspite herself hid the truth for the past two years.

"Your sister knew her fate, but chose to accept it. Just like that day..."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Don't you still understand it, you fool? It was the admiral who chose to die. There's nothing that could be done even if I were to warn any of you"

"...?!"

While Bismarck and Warspite yells at each other, spitting out their frustration and rage, Tashkent looks on with little interest. She viewed the supposed confrontation as similar to quarreling.

"How strange. She seems to have deliberately skipped important details. Well, not that it concerns me anyway"

Annoyed at their little spat, Tashkent turns around, leaving the "dramatic" scene. She has no reason to pay attention or even care the least when she has her own tasks to perform.

 **Office...**

Saki impatiently taps her fingers on the wooden desk, repeatedly reading the latest report she received from the headquarters. Moments later, Donitz enters the office after she witnessed two battleships falling into hostility until Nagato intervened.

"Admiral, about the situation with Bismarck and Warspite..."

"I'll deal with them later"

"Warspite confessed she knew about the incident that killed Tirpitz, but did nothing"

"Bismarck has every right to be angry, but there's nothing that could be done even if Warspite warned the others. It was made sure the plan wouldn't fail"

Saki murmured the last statement, revealing she has knowledge about the incident two years ago.

"Admiral Schwarze was a good friend of yours, but how come you have little to no reaction"

"That's because she's a shipgirl. That means if she dies, she becomes an Abyssal. Though I didn't know if the cycle applies to dying by normal means"

"That's already proven when Bismarck met the Beast the other day"

"As much as possible, I don't want to get in the Bismarck. I know when it comes to her sister, she wants to deal with it herself" Saki reminded Donitz

Saki pulls one of the drawers on the desk's left side, bringing out a slightly dusted framed photo of the two Bismarck class battleships.

"In the old war, both sisters never met each other. Bismarck sunk before Tirpitz was commissioned. They were completely opposite when it comes to their careers"

Saki begins talking about the history of the battleship Bismarck and Tirpitz, starting with their careers. Bismarck had a short life, but her legacy lived on while Tirpitz lived late in the war, but accomplished nothing.

"I thought, maybe, the two battleships wanted to be the sisters they were meant to be if they're reborn again. I guess fate itself made it two orphaned sisters were born to be the human incarnation of the two battleships"

"As a Project shipgirl, I wasn't destined to be a shipgirl. I'm just a human who was chosen to embody a ship that was never meant to be born"

"Still, aren't you still glad you were born? Even if you don't have the soul of a warship, you had potential. You're Project H-44, the supposed successors of the Bismarck class battleships"

Saki's words lightened Donitz's sadness over the fact she's an aritifical shipgirl, meaning she doesn't possess the soul of a warship, but embodies a "Project" that was never constructed or finished, much like the others in different nations.

 **Later...**

Bismarck and Warspite are both confined within the four walls of the detention room after their little spat almost escalated. When Nagato intervened, she is dismayed at how the two battleships acted and detained them as punishment.

"Why didn't you tell the truth...even if there's nothing that could be done"

"It was your sister's wish. It was already two late when I warned her, so she chose to gamble her fate" Warspite responded

"..."

"Even if you're her sister, she knew you wouldn't understand. She always prefer to do things alone"

"That's what I don't like about Tirpitz. She acts by herself and distances from everyone" Bismarck lightly hit the table

Bismarck loved her sister, but she disliked Tirpitz's "lone wolf" attitude and refusal to rely on everyone else, even to Bismarck herself. Tirpitz is usually quiet and close-hearted which adds to Bismarck's frustration.

"Believe me, Bismarck, I wish I could have learned about it earlier. If I had, then...things wouldn't turn out this way"

"..." Bismarck has yet to forgive Warspite

"If you hate me, then feel free to do so. To a degree, I am responsible for her death"

"You didn't kill her. I'm mad because you didn't tell the truth"

This time, Bismarck furiously hit the table with her curled up fist. Warspite remained unfazed, her calm and relaxed demeanor occasionally irritating short-tempered people like Bismarck.

"If you told the truth that day, then we could have at least tried save her!"

"So you could get yourself killed too?! This is the very reason why Tirpitz doesn't want you getting involved in her life"

Warspite stood up, breaking from her calm demeanor in an instant and roared her bottled up frustration, surprising Bismarck.

"You always think you can handle everything which results to your recklessness. It's because of your reckless and impulsive personality why Tirpitz doesn't want you involve in her problems!"

"...?!"

"If she's going to die, then she wants to die by herself. Do you think I would forgive myself if I didn't stop you and got yourself killed?!"

"War...spite"

Bismarck never thought Warspite is as upset as her at what happened to Tirpitz.

"If you knew your sister very well, then you should know why she chose to die alone"

"My idiot little sister just do things by herself without even telling me. Tirpitz...thinks there's no need to worry about someone like her. She felt useless sometimes and I didn't even know it" Bismarck loosened her fists

On the other side of the door, Saki curved a satisfied smile after knowing both battleships have come down and no longer angrily yelling at each other, but she knew the conflict is far from over.

"All you do is lie to us. You lied to Tirpitz and then you lied to us..."

Bismarck had her doubts with Warspite, but she trusted her as a fellow shipgirl and reliable comrade.

"For two years, you've been lying to all of us, to me! You knew the entire time, but you kept quiet!"

"I did, but...I won't apologize because it's just futile" Warspite chuckled

"..."

"I'm a detestable person, aren't I? A liar who deceived my own comrades..."

To a degree, Warspite felt guilt, but she never regretted her decision to hid the truth. Ever since the beginning, Warspite carefully choose her actions. She will never do things that would cause regret. In her way of doing things, "regret" would only jeopardize her plans.

"Though the Abyssal you met has no trace of Tirpitz, only the Beast. That is a truth among the mountain of my lies"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Don't you still get it? The truth-"

Just before Warspite could reveal further details, Saki interrupted the moment by kicking the door open. This genuinely surprised Warspite who never expected the admiral's interference in one of the worst possible moment.

"I had enough of you two yapping! You're full grown ass battleships and you quarrel like children. You girls already stopped aging so that makes you two much older than me!"

Saki takes several deep breathe, after she yelled at the two without a pause. While she never initially planned on interfering the two, thinking they would settle their own conflict themselves, she had to prevent Warspite from revealing more of the truth.

"Warspite, you knew all this and you even kept it from me, your admiral"

"I did" Warspite played along

"This is something I can't just let it pass. Warspite, you know what this means, right?"

"I am aware. Thus I will accept any punishment knowing this is the consequence of my deception...and lies"

Warspite momentarily turned to gaze at Bismarck, but the latter averted her gaze, still unable to completely forgive her.

 **Later...**

While Warspite remains "suspended" due to her most recent confession, Saki has no plans to inform the navy about this as she has knowledge of this fact too even before the confession. Saki chose not to directly interfere with the events unfolding in order to conceal her knowledge and involvement.

"Even if Warspite doesn't want to, there was no other choice but to confess...but to almost reveal it to Bismarck when it's too soon..."

Exhausted at the recent turn out of events, she relieves her stress by gently poking the fairy on her desk holding one of Tirpitz's old photos.

"You really miss your shipgirl, huh?"

"..." The fairy nodded

"I wasn't there and all, but Schwarze or Tirpitz...she was afraid to lose Bismarck. She was afraid of being helpless again. She gave up her own life even if she knew there will be consequences"

"..." The fairy's shoulders dropped

"Well, we have other things to worry about other than two quarreling battleships"

There are two photos in her desk. The first one is Dreadnought Princess and the other is Abyssal Sun Princess. Two rare sights, which somewhat worried the admiral herself.

"At the very least, I found something to distract those girls from this situation"

Thinking about Abyssals, Saki had just remembered another Abyssal she had forgotten for the past few days.

"I've been thinking about the girls here I forgot about Midway Princess...who is nowhere to be found..."

Ever since the last failed operation, Midway Princess has disappeared from the navy's sight and her whereabouts remained unknown even today.

Somewhere...

Even with the situation in the naval base, Nelson doesn't seem to pay attention on the conflict.

"Nelson, just what's going on? Where are we going?"

"You don't have to come if you don't want to" Nelson responded frankly

"I want to because I want know what's going on. What Warspite got herself into? How are you involved in this too?" Ark Royal has several questions

"I'm here to meet the person who's the center of what's going on in the base"

Nelson stopped on her tracks and Ark Royal immediately did the same. The Big Seven battleship turned her head towards her British comrade, taking a deep exhale before she speaks.

"I'm worried at what's going on with Warspite and Bismarck..." Ark Royal expresses her concern

"But are you prepared to meet that person. You won't like it, but if Bismarck is here instead...she'd won't like it more"

Ark Royal isn't as involved as Nelson herself so she gave Ark Royal a chance to reply whether she prepared to follow her and see it for herself or turn back and forget everything that has happened today.

"I don't care what and who it is! I just want to know what's going on. Warspite and Bismarck are fighting for goodness' sake"

"Very well, but don't tell me I didn't warn you"

To Nelson, Ark Royal's single response is sufficient enough to let her witness the certain person who indirectly caused the conflict between Warspite and Bismarck. Nelson lead Ark Royal to an old port to where small boats would sometimes anchor for repair or refuel.

"A warehouse?"

"She can't really stay in plain sight where she would be easily spotted"

"She?" Ark Royal raised an eyebrow

"Yes...she"

Nelson slowly pushes open the partially open door, letting more sunlight reach the worn rundown warehouse through the widened gap. On top of piled up steel and among other parts, a pale white figure whose distinctive red eyes illuminated by the dim light raised her head.

"Hmm? Aren't you..."

"Tirpitz...!"

Ark Royal instinctively took several steps back, genuinely surprised at the Beast's presence. Curious at the aircraft carrier, Northern Beast Princess tilted her head, examining Ark Royal from head to toe and gathered her thoughts on her.

"Ah, you're that carrier. Why is she here, Nelson?"

The Beast has little to no reaction, contradicting Ark Royal who has all sorts of reaction, but her expression settled to the typically shocked one.

"Thanks to you, those two are sort of fighting"

"What has it to do with her being here?"

Northern Beast Princess jumped down from where she sat, yet she easily landed on the ground much like a cat.

"She insisted on coming here since she got worried at those two. I don't really care about conflict" Nelson shrugged her shoulders

"Why is Tirpitz here, Nelson? Didn't she die two years ago?"

"She did, but not the one you're thinking. Also, that's not the Tirpitz" Nelson responded to Ark Royal

Upon a realization, Ark Royal shook her head when she recognized it's the Abyssal self of Tirpitz just by seeing the pair of shortened horns on the two sides of the head and the trademark "Abyssal eyes".

"So Bismarck really did encounter you the other day. Here I thought it would be impossible since Tirpitz didn't sink when she died"

"Warspite didn't tell her, did she?" The Beast turned to ask Nelson

"No. As you can see, Ark Royal was as clueless as Bismarck and the others"

"Tell me what? Just what's going on?"

"If you want to know what's going, you might want to take a seat. You have two years of catching up"

Nelson suggested, tapping Ark Royal at the back of her shoulder, but the latter remained confused and dumbfounded at what's truly going on.

"Tirpitz already died even before the explosion happened"

"W-What?!"

"After Operation Thunderstorm, who do you think you were talking to?"

Northern Beast Princess confesses to Ark Royal starting how Tirpitz died earlier than almost everyone in the naval base thought. Nelson didn't learn the truth as early as Warspite did, but it surprised the Beast hoe she accepted the truth...and lies.


	10. Separated Coincidence

**Author:** I feel so sleepy and this damn cold is annoying. I tend to complain, don't I?

I feel kind of sick recently so I feel less motivated and more sleepy.

I made a mistake on a part of the chapter's position. I put it in the beginning when it's supposed to be at the bottom as another form of "EXTRA". I've become so preoccupied, I forgot to upload the update in this chapter for a month.

* * *

 _Where has it begun...and where has it ended...?_

Northern Beast Princess partially lifts her hand tightly holding a chunk of what was once an Abyssal's head. Disgusted at the mutated monstrosity, she tossed it and let it sink into the depths of the ocean.

"Where did these Abyssals come from? Showing out of nowhere"

Her disgruntled sigh interpreted how exhausted she is at constantly fighting Abyssals that had been hunting her down. It's draining her strength and stamina, even for an Abyssal like her. The currently annihilated ones are the third one she wiped out since this morning.

"I couldn't hear Tirpitz's voice anymore. I hope this isn't a bad thing..."

The Beast shakes her head, not allowing to let negativity twists into anxiety and fear. The renegade battleship she helped break free recently left for the north after "discovering vital information", which made her think her effort to break her out was somewhat pointless.

"Four days and she suddenly ran off on her own. I think I judged wasted my time when I freed her"

The Beast grunts as she helped Arkhangelsk be freed to help her and not ran off to go to the north.

"This is why I hate working with-"

She cut her own words and dodged incoming seaplane dropped bombs. Seaplane bombers are little threat to her, but she does have a terrible history with dive bombers dropping their payloads left and right.

"How did these bombers went past my radars?!"

In disbelief, Northern Beast Princess wasn't able to detect the incoming seaplane bombers until they were seconds from nose diving.

"Thou have sinned. Though shall repent. Be cleansed by the flames, disgrace"

The mastermind of the seaplane bombers, an Abyssal seaplane tender whom the Beast felt is more powerful than her. The Beast rarely feels intimidated seconds upon encountering the Abyssal Sun Princess. She never thought she would see the day where a battleship like her would be feel concerned facing against a seaplane tender.

"You are the infamous Beast of the North. The imbecile who turned against her own brethren for mere humans"

(Just who the hell is she? Yelling like she has a personal grudge...)

While the Beast's armor is impervious to light attacks such as seaplane bombers, she doesn't underestimate the opponent in front of her.

"I don't know who you are, but if you keep bothering me, I'll shove AP shells in your mouthless face"

Northern Beast Princess raised her main guns, preparing to open fire at the single opponent who stood before her.

"Insolent child, humanity has poisoned your mind. It seems I will have to guide you to the will of the Abyss"

"Over my dead body!"

No matter who her opponent is, Northern Beast Princess will never submit to anyone, specially Abyssals unless a piece is used against her. Central Princess once tried to "tame" her before, but she failed to do so.

"Such a disappointment. It seems I need not to restrain my strength on a misguided child such as yourself"

To "reeducate" an Abyssal who turned against other Abyssals for the sake of some shipgirls, Abyssal Sun Princess shakes her head in disappointment. She view the stubborn battleship as a mere child that have been left to wander on its own for far too long.

"I will cut the strings humanity had you tangled!"

She angrily pointed her fan toward and launched a large number of seaplane bombers which is unusual for a seaplane tender. Then again, she's a Princess class which meant she's much power than seaplane tender shipgirls.

Maizuru naval district...

Saki anxiously taps her fingers, blinking her eyes at Warspite who remained stoic for the past few minutes.

"You're telling me Arkhangelsk ran off and we didn't know where?!"

"That is correct"

"Why did you leave her to run off who knows where? She's probably murdering people who she doesn't like out there"

Saki panicked unlike Warspite who remained calm and collected.

"Arkhangelsk loses control of her reasoning whenever her Abyssal instincts overwhelm her"

"KGB's attempt to make their own Abyssal, right?" Saki became serious

"Arkhangelsk learned to cope and handle her murderous instincts so there's nothing to worry about"

Warspite assured her it's going to be alright to simply let Arkhangelsk leave wherever she wants to leave.

"Right now, we should focus on Abyssal Sun Princess who is being active in Japan lately, namely around the Sea of Japan area"

"Speaking of Abyssals, I couldn't contact the Beast since this morning" Saki remembered

"You couldn't contact her?"

"I tried half an hour ago, but still no good"

Saki worried as she always successfully contacts Northern Beast Princess. The fact that she couldn't contact her all morning is something to worry about.

"I'm a bit worried, Warspite"

"Admiral, I may be worried as well, but we shouldn't forget our top priorities"

"But-"

"Duty comes first. That's your responsibility as an admiral"

Warspite reminded the admiral what she must not forget.

"I wonder what Schwarze would have if she was still here?"

"She would fulfill her duty as an admiral regardless of the circumstances" Warspite instantly responded

"All this business is such a pain"

On Saki's youth, she was eager to be a part of the navy and become an admiral. She somewhat regrets her decision with the stress and responsibility that comes along with it.

"How about Ark Royal and Nelson? Weren't they the last person who talked to her?" The admiral remembered

"Unfortunately, the Beast is nowhere to be found according to them"

"This is strange. Very strange indeed..." Saki rubs her chin

"..."

Warspite wanted the admiral to focus on her duty as the commander of the fleet, but she couldn't help but worry as well as Northern Beast had gone missing.

 **Meanwhile...**

Bismarck had just finished her daily training and sat on one corner, refilling her lost energy with a cold drink.

"Bismarck..."

Gangut approached Bismarck with little friendliness, but her hostility isn't directed towards Bismarck.

"Gangut, what's the matter?"

"I don't know who to talk about this, but it's about the damn old lady"

The old lady Gangut is referring to is Warspite whom Gangut doesn't resent, but she distrusts her.

"Warspite? What about her?"

"I was just passing by when I saw comrade Tashkent acting strange"

Gangut was vacantly strolling by naval base when her eyes happen to spot Tashkent who was carrying unknown documents. What made Gangut suspect is Tashkent's cautiousness, looking left and right.

"So I followed her and I was shocked when she gave those papers to Warspite"

"What's in those papers anyway?"

"I don't know, but it's very suspicious" Gangut crossed her arms

"So you don't know, huh..." Bismarck is unamused

"Something is definitely up with Tashkent! She's acting very suspicious lately"

Gangut flailed her arms, insisting her suspicion on her fellow Russian comrade Tashkent.

"Now that I think about it, Donitz said something about Tashkent being suspicious" Bismarck rubbed her chin

"I don't want to suspect my own comrade, but I can't deny the fact she's acting suspicious"

"Gangut..."

"If she's conspiring with Warspite, then I have to find out what it is about first" Gangut decided

"Then I'll do the same. Warspite had been hiding do many secrets from us. I want to know what's Tashkent's connection with Warspite" Bismarck had decided as well

"Are you sure about this, Bismarck?"

"Yeah. Warspite knew about Tirpitz's death. She knew...all this time..."

Bismarck clenched her fists, but Gangut tapped her by the shoulder, lightly calming her down.

"I understand why you're mad at Warspite, but she's still your comrade"

"She lied to us...and kept the truth all these years...like she always do" Bismarck remained upset

"Then I suppose it's really for the best to not put you two together in one place"

Gangut knew Bismarck might be overwhelmed by her impulsiveness if she's around with Warspite. That's why the admiral decided to not put the two in the same fleet, as her conflict will only hinder their duties as battleships.

 **In an unknown location...**

Northern Beast Princess may have survived the clash against Abyssal Sun Princess, but she didn't escape unscathed. She admitted she underestimated a seaplane tender like Abyssal Sun Princess and she was caught off guard, being overpowered by an Abyssal whose power is greater than hers.

"Ugh...damn it. My body hurts like hell..."

She limped while sailing into the quiet seas free of any Abyssals, thankful for the interference of Dreadnought Princess which gave her enough time to escape.

"Y-you're..." She was surprised at her timely arrival

"Go"

Dreadnought Princess commanded, planning to fight Abyssal Sun Princess in her stead so she could escape in one piece. That Abyssal was an odd one, but she appreciated the save the other day. If it wasn't for Dreadnought Princess, she might have been sunk or captured by Abyssal Sun Princess.

"My body is taking too long damn time to heal..."

She complained at her slowed down regenerative abilities due to sustaining damage from an Abyssal. Demon or Princess class Abyssals are immune to ordinary attacks, but they take damage from either shipgirls or fellow Abyssals, and vice versa.

"Even if I can't hear Tirpitz anymore...I will not die like that..."

Northern Beast Princess chose to die, but she wanted to die by her own terms. She wouldn't accept death at the hands of any Abyssals.

"I'm not as strong as I used to be back when I was in Norway. Thirteen years made such a huge difference, huh"

She sighed checking how rigging took no severe damage, specially her engines and turbines which will render her immobilized if critically struck. She already a ship dead in the water is indeed...dead.

"I need to land somewhere safe to heal my wounds. I'm in no condition to fight, even shipgirls"

Even with her strength, her current state wouldn't handle a fleet of shipgirl who is certain to take advantage of her heavily damaged and weakened state to sink her.

"I have to return to Japan...and have a chat with that damn old lady"

When she finally reaches safety to rest, she planned on speaking to Warspite to inquire he about any updates in the naval base. She hasn't heard any updates ever since the quarrel with Bismarck.

 _Abyssal fast battleship detected_

 _30km north, moving at about 30 knots_

 _Princess class Abyssal identified._

 _Action. Do not engage._

 _I repeat. Do not engage._

A patrolling torpedo squadron detected and spotted Northern Beast Princess sailing by herself, but they are unaware of her identity. They identified her as a Princess class fast battleship. Due to the strength of Princess class Abyssals, it's foolish and suicidal to engage even a lone Princess in combat, especially if it's a battleship. The flagship ordered the fleet to continue tailing the Abyssal they're shadowing, reporting her trails back to the naval base in order to be reported to the headquarters. With her presence detected and known now by shipgirls, the Beast's plans will be put into jeopardy with imminent danger coming for her.

* * *

 **UNKNOWN**

I walked by the shore, picturing and memorizing the horizon of endless body of water in front of me. It's lonely, but the peace and quiet does fill my heart with comfort.

Loneliness.

A familiar emotion. It was as if it's the one emotion that filled me since the day I was born. It was an emotion nobody like, but an emotion that had built my existence.

"Strange..."

I pondered at this sensation echoing inside me. Sometimes I would hear a voice and sometimes I would see a pale white being with blazing red eyes. That being...it was as if I was looking at my own image. It felt like a mirror.

"Recently, I stopped hearing and seeing. Strange..."

That being would always call me by a name that was unfamiliar to me. Night by night, its voice echoed inside my mind. It was as if she was longing to reach me, but I couldn't answer...because I don't know what to answer.

"Tirpitz..."

I stood by a monument, honoring the memory of a fallen ship. An armor plating weighing a ton served as its stand. There was something written in the monument and the most visible one was that name more than anything else.

"Who's Tirpitz?"

I instinctively reached my hand and gently caressed the metal plating where the name is engraved. My hand tingled at the slightest touch of the metal.

"It looks like you're interested in the Lonely Queen"

A middle aged man approached me. Despite being a strange, his friendly and cheerful voice made me less cautious of him.

"The lonely queen?"

"That's what everyone in the north called her. She was called the Lonely Queen of the North for a simple reason"

"Because she was lonely...in the north?" I raised an eyebrow

"Hahaha. That's right. Heck, even the shipgirl one lived up to the name. She hated being called by that nickname though"

"Shipgirl? She?"

"You don't know much about shipgirls, do you? Well, I can't blame you if you don't know her. Not everyone knows her, unlike her famous big sister - the legendary Bismarck"

Bismarck. The moment I heard that name, something rung inside me hand.

"Bis...marck..."  
"Yes. She's a spunky lady when I met her many years ago when she came here with her sister. Heck, I've heard from a navy officer friend of mine she had taken down the ferocious Beast of the North"  
(Bis...marck...)  
"He told me how Bismarck charged by herself to face the Beast head on and sent her to the bottom of the sea" The topic suddenly went to Bismarck  
"When did that happen?" I asked curiously  
"Three weeks ago, I guess? Oddly enough, you appeared days later after that event"

When my lips moved to speak that name, there's another sense of familiarity. It felt so casual, I think I've said that name before for many years. Other than that, my heart raced when the curator pointed out how I was found in the shores of Altafjorden days after the Beast was sunk.

"Anyway, if you want to know more about the Tirpitz, you might want to visit the little museum full of stuff salvaged from her wreck"

"I-I think I'll pass for now. Maybe some other time, mister"

Awkwardly, I hurriedly left the scene, silently refusing to have that man discussed about a fallen battleship. I never heard of that battleship, yet both my heart and mind refused to listen more about...her.

Tirpitz.

I couldn't stop thinking about how that pale white reflection repeatedly called me out on previous nights. I had no control of my actions and all I could was watch as my body move its own and silently staring at that being, not saying a word except for that one time.

"..."

My walking slowed down until I eventually stopped...at the sounds of the waves brushing inches near my feet.

"..."

Sometimes I would just stare far at the sea and would wonder to why I am compelled to take forward steps towards the water.

"Why do I feel like...the sea is where I belong..."

I shake my head, resisting the urge to move my foot and make contact with water. The last time I remembered being in the a body of water, I woke up in this shore with torn clothes and a terribly aching body. That happened almost two years ago.


	11. What lies behind

**Author:** Next chapter will focus on a battle and the end of the someone. At the same time, a bit of foreshadowing and more information about "30 years ago".

Granny might temporarily go out of retirement in the near future (probably).

* * *

Northern Beast Princess is still weakened from the recent clash with Abyssal Sun Princess whom she escaped due to the timely arrival of Dreadnought Princess.

"This is so damn annoying. Ugh...being an Abyssal is such a pain"

She complained as she leaned her aching body on piled up scraps of steel left to rust inside the abandoned warehouse. While her injuries have partially healed, the major ones she sustained has yet to fully repair itself. Certain Abyssals have the natural ability to regenerate any form of damage, but damage taken from shipgirls or Abyssals slows down the regeneration.

"You look quite messy..."

Slow rhythmic footsteps walked through the gap where the light from the inside squeezed into the dim hideout. The figure walked closer, revealing herself to be Warspite who had checked on her condition upon regaining contact.

"That's some wound. What happened to you?"

"Abyssal Sun Princess. That's what happened"

"So you've encountered her, huh. I suppose it's a miracle you managed to get back in one piece"

Warspite has complexed feelings towards the Beast. She neither hated nor like the stubborn Abyssal Princess.

"Your little friend left not long after I freed her. I feel like I wasted my time"

"It always go back to where it all begun"

"What?"

"That's what Arkhangelsk told me before she departed for the north. She also mentioned about making a stop at Germany before heading there"

"That's just great. While I'm getting my ass kicked, that prick went on a vacation!"

Northern Beast Princess gritted her teeth to how Arkhangelsk quickly left just to be off on a "vacation" while she's constantly battles against Abyssals who hunted her down.

"I know you are frustrated, but she has her reasons...probably"

Even Warspite isn't entirely sure which doesn't help nor defend why Arkhangelsk ran off after learning the Beast couldn't connect with Tirpitz anymore.

"Bismarck found out about my involvement in the explosion two years ago"

"How did she reacted?"

"Obviously unhappy and upset. I can understand why she refuses to forgive me" Warspite shrugged her shoulders

"You didn't tell her about me, did you?"

Warspite fell silent, visibly confirming Northern Beast Princess' suspicion that Warspite never revealed the whole truth to Bismarck and the others.

"Why didn't you tell them how I took Tirpitz's place after she sunk?"

"I was afraid she would never accept the truth, especially on how Tirpitz sunk"

Bismarck wouldn't be able to handle the truth how Tirpitz sunk taking the shell meant for her which resulted in her heavily damaged body to sink from the fatal blow. Both of them knew it, but Warspite is the only one who would be reluctant to reveal the truth.

"You damn old lady. If you're going to confess, you should at least tell everything. Bismarck deserved to know the truth"

"Then why don't you tell it yourself?" Warspite retaliated with a question

"I made a promise to make sure Bismarck doesn't get herself killed. That's all there's to it and nothing else"

Northern Beast Princess made a promise regarding Bismarck and fulfilling that promise is her only concern to Bismarck.

"I thought you said you want to tell the truth to Bismarck?"

"Because I'll be already dead before that happens. Just look at me right now. All crap and barely escaped with my life"

Northern Beast Princess relaxed her back while letting her remaining wounds to heal on their own with the open wound on the side of her abdomen being the worst damage she had taken.

"I made one simple promise and I couldn't even do it properly. I want to know the truth why Abussals like me are born in this shitty war, but my promise is more important"

"This is what you get for wandering who knows where for two years and doing things you shouldn't even be doing" Warspite scolded her

"It can't be helped. Tirpitz would always question the true history of this war. It kept begging me too, you know"

Due to how she possess Tirpitz's memories, the Beast had the same amount of curiosity as her shipgirl self.

"While the past has its truth buried in history, right now...the future must be entrusted to someone who has the capability to change what the previous generation cannot"

Warspite vaguely spoke and thought about the only shipgirl she knew who can be entrusted in protecting the future and the possible key in the war.

 **Maizuru Naval District...**

Saki reviews the latest report from the headquarters, a fleet from Yokusaka naval district spotted the Northern Beast Princess in the northern part of Japan three days ago.

"Admiral, this is..." Yamato picked a photo taken by Yokusaka's fleet

"The navy has spotted Northern Beast Princess and became one of the priority targets to sink"

Saki is visibly unhappy with the news which meant it would be difficult for The Beast to be under the radar noe that her re emergence is known.

"They keep wondering how she came back from the dead...for the second time"

"Well we can't really explain how the Beast is the former admiral...who happens to be a shipgirl"

"Yeah. That would be big trouble for us" Saki slammed one of the papers

The frustrated admiral groaned, due to how one problems piles up with another and so on.

"It'd be nice if your sensei could at least help"

"You know that's impossible, admiral. Mikasa-sensei mysteriously disappeared and secretly retired"

In the records, legendary battleship Mikasa disappeared without a trace one day and was never seen again. Only selected shipgirls like Yamato have knowledge of her whereabouts.

"Why did a legendary battleship left the war anyway?"

"In the past, Mikasa-sensei fought the First Princess and both of them were equal in strength"

Yamato started by narrating Mikasa's past with the First Abyssals, about thirty years ago.

"They clashed several times until Mikasa-sensei learned the First Abyssal has no desire for war. She's the only Abyssal who sought to live the way she wished to"

"Oh. That's rare" Saki is impressed

"Mikasa-sensei wanted to help the First Abyssal to create a possibility where there's no need for bloodshed and casualties...but it didn't end how they both wanted it"

"What happened?"

"Sensei didn't tell much, but I'm sure it has something to do with the First Abyssal's death"

Mikasa refused to reveal the actual reason, but Yamato highly suspected it's due to the First Abyssal's death to why Mikasa abandoned the war.

"When I was young, I would always hear stories about the strongest shipgirl who ever lived from old geezers. They said she defended Japan when the Abyssals attacked, but disappeared one day"

"Well, there are many tales about Mikasa-sensei"

Mikasa's existence is known by those who lived during the beginning of the war, but at the present she existed just as a legend to most humans and shipgirls.

Meanwhile...

Sister ships Montana and Maine separates Donitz and Gangut respectively after the two fell from a slight quarrel to borderline violent argument. Before it could escalate, the two rushed to prevent the two from hurting each other.

"Let's all just calm, okay?" Montana peacefully asked the two

"P-please calm down, Gangut" Maine begged

The two battleships are known to be involved in fights and with Donitz's distrust with Russians, putting the two in the same place and at the same time isn't highly recommended.

"I'm not going to calm down. That damn German started it!" Gangut angrily pointed

"It's because you keep defending your comrade who is obviously guilty!" Donitz responded

"You have no proof. You can't just go accusing Tashkent of treason just because she's been acting strange lately"

The two are eager to hit each other, but the two Project shipgirls are doing their best to prevent the two from hurting each other. They are both shipgirls and comrades, but their personality prevents them from co existing peacefully.

"This is why you Russians can never be trusted. You'd cover up what one of yours did even if it's wrong"

"What the fuck did you say about us Russians?!"

"It's true, isn't it? I learned that the hard way after what your people did to me!"

One of her eye glowed brightly, displayed her incomplete Abyssal side which resulted in a failed experiment by the Russians on her and few other shipgirls. While the two continued to argue, the four Kongou class fast battleships watched from a safe distance behind a wall to how the quarrel is growing intense.

"Foreigners are scary when they fight" Kongou felt uneasy

"Hiiieee" Hiei softly squealed

"I think what we're doing is a bad idea" Kirishima is worried

"Haruna is alright with this. It's kind of fun, like watching a movie"

The four Kongou sisters focused on the ongoing quarrel they failed to notice Nagato approachiglng from behind until she spoke

"Hey"

"...!" The four almost scattered like fallen blocks

"What are you four doing?"

"We're just watching those two hot heads duke it out. Haruna's bet is on the German" Haruna is quick to respond and point

Her three have no comment to how Haruna takes the situation with little to no seriousness. While Haruna isn't completely ignorant or oblivious to her surroundings, she is the type of person to "throw someone under the bus". Innocent and charming yet deadly and dangerous at the same time.

"You have to be kidding me"

Nagato grunted upon seeing Donitz Gangut st the point where they had grabbed each other's collars, only to be held back from fighting by Montana and Maine.

"Hey, that's enough you two! As the secretary ship, I don't tolerate violence between any shipgirls"

Nagato intervened in the quarrel, forcing the two to fall silent and submit to how intimidating and strict Nagato is. Her personality is what made her an effective secretary ship and flagship, fitting her role as the "second in command" of the naval base.

"That German started it!"

"That Russian started it!"

Both pointed fingers at each other, passing the blame to who will be held accountable with the quarrel.

"You two better have a reason why you are starting a fight with each other"

"Gangut keeps defending Tashkent when that little Russian is obviously guilty" Donitz explained first

"She keeps accusing Tashkent of something we didn't even know if she did" Gangut retaliated

"What's this about Tashkent?" Nagato raised an eyebrow

"It was Tashkent who help sabotaged the operation against Midway Princess. She had been taking information from the base and passing it on to someone else"

"Not this again. Didn't the admiral already told you how you don't go accusing your own ally without actual proof"

Nagato had already been informed by the admiral on how Donitz repeatedly insisted how Tashkent is a traitor to her fellow shipgirls. This happened more than once even admiral Saki grew annoyed.

"If the Russian destroyer Tashkent hasn't been doing anything suspicious then where is she now. She had been missing since morning, right?"

"..." Nagato has no reply to that

"Secretary ship, that destroyer had been skipping her duties and runs off to who knows where without telling anyone. Don't you you think that's suspicious?" Donitz tries to convince Nagato

"That's true, but even the admiral ordered to take no action against this suspicion of yours. We have more things to worry about other then your personal distrust on Russians"

Donitz jolted, her deep and personal dislike for Russians is often seen the primary reason why she accuses other Russians of suspicious behaviors and gets into arguments with them. Due to her lack of control with this, even Nagato is convinced Donitz is driven by her personal emotions.

"The Northern Beast had come back from the dead...again"

"...?!"

"She's one of the navy's priority targets to sink along with Abyssal Sun Princess and Dreadnought Princess"

Nagato informed the two of the naval district's new primary mission.

 **Norway...**

From Skarsvag, Gotland stationed herself around Altafjord when Abyssal have gathered more in the waters not from the fjords. So as one of the few sjipgirls defending Norwegian waters, Gotland changed her anchorage.

"So this is the tomb of a lonely battleship, huh"

Gotland looked over the platform that was used to scavenge a capsized battleship and her dismantled behemoth hull where left to rust in the waters. It was much like a horror story as many sailors drowned and died trapped inside the vessel after it had turned over.

"Let's see. Her name was Tirpitz. As a shipgirl, I wonder what kind of ship she is. Maybe she's like her big sister...who indirectly caused the sinking"

Gotland is afraid to cross paths with Bismarck whom she indirectly assisted in her sinking as she was the first ship to spot Bismarck upon her retreat from the battle of Denmark strait. This resulted in the infamous hunt and form of revenge by the Royal navy.

"This reminds me. The Beast said she doesn't want to visit this part of Norway. I wonder why"

Gotland deeply contemplated at the Beast's refusal to visit Tromso, specifically the area of Altafjorden. She didn't specify the reason, she simply wanted to avoid a specific location.

"What's that? A small museum dedicated to the battleship?"

Gotland stopped by a house sized museum dedicated to the Tirpitz's history and career. Curious about the battleship, she paid a visit to the museum and met the lone curator of a long time museum and attraction.

"Hello" Gotland waved

"Ah, hello there Missy. Came to know the history of the lonely Queen?"

"The...lonely queen?"

"The Tirpitz. Here in Norway, she is sometimes referred as The Lonely Queen of the North. Strangely, Ms. Aria is the only one I know who doesn't like that nickname"

The elderly curator jokingly laughed while Gotland tilted her head in confusion.

"Say, you're not from around here, are you? I know a local when I see one"

"That's because I'm a shipgirl from Sweden. I was stationed on Skarsvag, but I had to relocate due to the change of Abyssal activity"

"A shipgirl?! Woah! That's a rare sight. The last shipgirl I met was a strange fellow...but she was a beauty. Slightly tall, kind of pale, blonde with blue eyes...and she bore the Iron cross symbol. Punched a hole in the wall when I said the nickname though"

Many years ago, the curator remembered a shipgirl visiting her museum, but got upset when the Tirpitz is referred as "The Lonely Queen of the North". She didn't yell, but she violently reacted by making a hole in the wall with her bare fist. Shortly after that, the shipgirl angrily left the museum without saying anything after apologizing.

" I-I see..."

After having a brief chat with the caretaker of the place, Gotland turned her head towards the door when the bell rung as it was opened. A young woman who matched the curator's description, save for the hair color, paid a visit.

"Oh, Ms. Aria, you just came in time. We got ourselves a shipgirl here. A Swedish beauty too"

Gotland widened her eyes and gasped in great surprise when Aria, the name of the young woman who had just entered, is recognized by Gotland.

"It's you...!"

Gotland is somewhat glad to reunite with an "old friend" who doesn't seem to recognize her or understand whatever she is saying.

"I'm sorry, but have we met?"

"It's me, Gotland. Don't you remember? You saved my life a few weeks ago"

"I did? Maybe you mistake me for someone else" Aria is confused

"I can't be mistaken. I know your face when I see it even if we had only known each other for like two weeks"

Gotland shook her, insisting they knee each other even if 'Aria' clearly has no knowledge to who the Swedish girl is and what could possibly be her relation to her.

"Sorry, but it really looks like you're mistaking me for someone else. Besides, I don't really...remember...much"

"What?" Gotland is puzzled

"Hahaha. Sorry, Ms. shipgirl, but little Aria over here has what you can call an amnesia"

"Amnesia?" Gotland isn't a stranger to the term

"Yeah. She was found on the shore one day without knowing who she is and where she came from" The curator explained

"I see..."

Gotland dropped her shoulders, dismayed at what she learned, but she is puzzled to why someone who resembled the Beast exactly is standing in front of her. Yet she remained puzzle to how a mysterious woman has the exact appearance as the Northern Beast.

* * *

Spring...when cherry blossoms flutter...despite their short lives

The once legendary battleship, now a memory and a myth to humanity, sat by her home and watched the cherry blossom petals fall in her garden. For decades, she had watched the comfort of cherry blossoms with the countless seasons that had passed. Mikasa no longer counted the days that had passed, but she is often reminded of the time her body no longer feels.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

A young girl with long braided hair sat near the ancient battleship, reminiscing about the past as much as her. They have fought side by side during the early days of the war. They were few of them back then, but they were the old generation of shipgirls that paved waved for the new generation - the current generation.

"You've entrusted the future of this nation over to Yamato. I wonder if she'd live up to your legend"

"Hahaha. I hope. I have entrusted the future of this country to Yamato, but I have entrusted the future of the world to Enterprise"

"Ah, that American aircraft carrier. She made a name for herself. Even Texas agrees she might as well be the answer to what we've been looking for"

"Perhaps she could accomplish what we and the First Princess failed to do" Mikasa smiled hopefully

"Mikasa..."

"How about you, Avrora? Did you find yourself a successor?"

"Her name's Kirov. She's a good girl, but can be a pain sometimes"

When thinking about the successor she took under her wings in order to assure the future of her nation, Avrora contemplated if she had chosen the right shipgirl. Mikasa, on the other hand, is certain to have chosen the right successor as the next protector of the nation's seas,the next pride.

"When I think about Yamato, I worry about her fleet's situation right now"

"Is there something wrong?"

"A comrade of Yamato had a sister ship who sunk and returned twice. She feared what would happen to that sister ship once she returns for the third time"

"The result...would be uncertain, but that shipgirl would be damaged both body and mind. I've witnessed quite a few who were never the same after sinking more than twice..."

Avrora lightly shuddered, at the horrible memory of a shipgirl who had been damaged for life due to repeated sinking. Being both veterans, they knew how unpredictable the consequences of each sinking can be. Despite being a strict mentor to Yamato, Mikasa doesn't have the hurt to make Yamato fully understand the toll of sinking to a shipgirl's mind and body.

"It makes me wonder why fate itself had shaped our lives this way. To be bound the eternal cycle of rebirth...it's frustrating when I think about it"

"We, who had witnessed the true nature of this war, had grown accustomed. At this point, I barely care anymore" Avrora shrugged her shoulders

"You're cold-hearted sometimes, you know" Mikasa twitched her lips

"I have to because if not...I wouldn't have protected my nation and my people. We both know that, Mikasa"

Avrora clutched the sleeves of her coat hanging over her shoulders, numbing her own heart for the sake of protecting she cherishes, her nation in general.

"Well we sacrificed a lot...for the sake of our people. My scars are a proof of it..."

Mikasa gently pressed her fingers on the permanent scar right below her cheek, a memorable one she got from her first battle with the First Princess herself. Her smile, filled with sadness, synchronized with Avrora who understood the meaning of sacrifice, something most current generation of shipgirl will never truly understand.


	12. Until the very end

**Author:** Next chapter will probably about the naval base dealing the aftermath of the "battle" and the worsening issue regarding Tashkent's loyalty. This is subject to change once I started working on the next chapter.

Granny will come out of retirement in a spin-off with Yamato as the main character which will probably take place after the events of this story. If wanted by you folks, I would work on it after this.

* * *

 _Till the very end..._

Yet again, Northern Beast Princess found herself to be a target of a wandering Abyssal fleet. With her damages repaired and injuries healed, she sets out on the open seas again. As if foretold by fate, she reencounter Dreadnought Princess who was once an experimental shipgirl, someone who existed not by nature.

"Dreadnought Princess, huh. You again? While I don't like being with other Abyssals, even with non hostile ones, I'll make this an exception since you saved me back there"

Northern Beast Princess averted Dreadnought Princess' gaze, somewhat had mixed feelings for another Abyssal to save her from also another Abyssal. She was thankful, but she isn't completely happy about it. Perhaps it's her inner lone Abyssal pride.

"You saved me not as 'me', but because you think I'm Tirpitz"

"..."

"I'm not Tirpitz and I don't think we're connected anymore. I couldn't sense her. It was as if my connection to her was severed. As if...we were separated"

Dreadnought doesn't understand what she meant, but to her, the lone Abyssal in front of her is the Abyssal version of someone she knew.

"You talk as if you don't know me"

"Personally, I don't. It was Tirpitz who knew you...not me. All I have now is her memories so I recognized you"

"I...don't really understand..." Dreadnought Princess slightly shook her head

"Don't force yourself to understand. Well, not like it matters anyway..."

"The reason I still see you as Tirpitz is because you speak and act so much like her"

(Ah. These memories have changed me, huh. If I really became her then...)

Northern Beast Princess ceased the thought, refusing to go any further than what she currently believes.

"I don't know what's your deal, but I prefer to be alone"

"You...Tirpitz said the exact same thing when we first met"

"...?!"

"No matter what you have become, there's always loneliness in your heart"

"This is just how Tirpitz and I are born. We two sides of the same coin of the original Tirpitz itself. It was her loneliness that made a certain girl from Wilhelmshaven exist"

The Beast knew how the strong emotion of loneliness gave way for the human and monstrous incarnation to be born. Both being possessed the same kind of loneliness the original one had. The emotion they wished to rid of is ironically the foundation of their existence.

"It's best you go your own way. I don't have much time left since the shipgirls are actively hunting me down now"

"So you're just going to let yourself be killed?"

"..." Northern Beast Princess turned her back away

The Beast prepared to depart on her separate way, without even responding to Dreadnought Princess' concern.

"Since you care about Tirpitz so much, then if by any chance you were to meet her again...please protect her"

Dreadnought Princess wanted to say something about Northern Beast's personal request, but she lost the chance when the latter left without properly saying goodbye.

 **Maizuru naval district...**

Saki arranged the most recent reports sent by the other naval base fleets to the headquarters. Kure's fleet had confirmed the sighting of Northern Beast Princess' location. The Beast had been moving from one area to another, but she never left the seas of Japan. An order to intercept and sink her has already been issued the next time she relocates herself again.

"Her fate is sealed, huh..." Saki lowered her head

"There's nothing we can do, but obey the order" Warspite sympathized with her

"I already assigned a fleet to intercept and sink the target"

"Whom did you choose for this mission?"

Saki pushes a file towards Warspite's side, showing her the lost of shipgirls included in the next sortie. The fleet includes CarDiv 01, CarDiv 05, Bismarck, Nagato, Tashkent, and Jervis. Unsurprisingly, Saki included Bismarck in the mission knowing who the target is.

"Admiral..."

"Bismarck insisted she wanted to be part of the mission. Donitz then requested to be replaced by Bismarck. Those idiots..."

Compared to her normal cheerful and laid back way of speaking, Saki currently switched to a deep and solemn one. While it affected the admiral, Warspite has little to no change in her behavior.

"How's Donitz and Gangut doing anyway?"

"They punched each other earlier and got into a serious brawl until the Agano class intervened"

"Again?!" If Saki is drinking any coffee, she'd spit it out of surprise

"That's because the destroyer Tashkent is nowhere to be found...again" Warspite shrugged her shoulders

"Where is that little Russian keep running off to?"

"Currently, Donitz and Gangut are currently detained due to how violent their quarrel had gotten" Warspite added to her report

"I feel like sending those two idiots back to their country"

Saki worried at how Donitz and Gangut are recently behaving, violent and hostile. If the navy were to discover two undisciplined battleships who cannot cooperate with each other, Saki will be held accountable. As their admiral, she is to take responsibility to any of her ship's action.

"I'll take care if those two later. The next sortie is in less than twenty four hours and a high priority. That means I have to make sure the assigned ships are ready for the battle"

"Understood"

"By the way Warspite, why is Tashkent constantly leaving without permission? You, of all people, should know"

Saki expected Warspite to have knowledge to Tashkent leaving the naval base on just about on a daily basis.

"I did tasked her to observe Rikawa Isomi due to my suspicions on her and it seems it's related to that one encounter with her"

"Encounter?"

"I do not understand it clearly, but the little Russian stated how she felt as if she made contact with an Abyssal beyond her comprehension"

"...?!"

Warspite has little to no clue to what Tashkent meant when she described how she felt an incomprehensible power of an Abyssal when the rear admiral made physical contact with her.

 _Be careful, admiral. It looks like Rear admiral Rikawa Isomi isn't who she says she is..._

It reminded Saki one of Yamato's warning to her when they discussed about a certain incident mainly involving the rear admiral.

"While I want to know whether Rear admiral Rikawa is even human, we currently have our hands full"

Saki set aside her secondary plan to investigate Rikawa Isomi's background, if the one in her records are even real, and focused on the naval district's primary mission.

"The next mission is already tomorrow and we can't afford any setbacks"

Despite the piled up trouble, Saki focused her main responsibility on assuring the mission to sink the Northern Beast Princess will not be jeopardized or compromised.

 **Meanwhile...**

Tashkent had returned to naval base after suddenly disappearing early in the morning, skipping her shipgirl duties in the process. While some of her fellow shipgirls are disliking her constant ditching of her basic duties, there is one who can no longer tolerate Tashkent's behavior. That one shipgirl is a destroyer and one of the naval base's "ace".

"...?"

Tashkent massaged her arm, remaining uneasy ever since Rikawa Isomi touched her and displayed an unnatural ability. While walking through the empty hallway, returning to the destroyer dormitories, Shigure stood right at her path.

"You're...Shigure. Is there something you want?"

Tashkent acted oblivious, despite sensing Shigure's growing hostility as seconds pass. Shigure is a passive shipgirl who is never seen angry or even violent, but even her patience has a limit.

"I've been noticing how you've been avoiding your primary duties as a shipgirl and constantly leaving the naval base"

"I have my reasons and it's not your problem" Tashkent sounded rather annoyed

"Directly, it's not. The admiral may tolerate your behavior, but I don't. Two of our battleships got into a fight because of your recent actions"

Shigure referred to Donitz and Gangut's latest scuffle where it escalated after a heated argument.

"I don't really care if my comrade got into a fight because of me. It's just shows how those two lack discipline" Tashkent shrugged her shoulders

"...?!" It snapped a line on Shigure

"I don't really care-"

With a swift swing of her hand forward, Shigure had tossed a sharp object intentionally missing injuring Tashkent, save for the cut on the cheek. Taken by surprise at Shigure's throwing speed, Tashkent wiped off the trivial amount of blood spilled out of the slight cut.

"I do hope your loyalty is in the right place and not anywhere"

"What's the supposed to mean?"

"It means I wouldn't hesitate to bite by the throat"

Shigure tossed a knife sharp glare, her serious threat managed to flinch the likes of Tashkent. Despite Shigure's "soft nature", there is a reason why she is a part of the naval base's "War Dog" pack, a group of well trained destroyers composed of remodelled Shiratsuyu class destroyers.

"As long as you wouldn't do anything to break the admiral's trust, then no harm will come to you. Remember that...comrade"

She warned Tashkent how if she were to betray the admiral or the fleet, it wouldn't go unpunished. There's a slight hint Shigure would severely punish her if she were to turn against her own comrades. Shigure patted Tashkent by the shoulder as she passed by, delivering a warning to her in her rare threatening mode.

(It looks like Donitz isn't the only one I got to watch out for)

Tashkent swallowed her breath, knowing Shigure will be likely to keep a close eye on her, in case she were to betray the trust given to her.

 **The next day...**

Northern Beast Princess sustained light damage from another encounter with an Abyssal fleet. No matter where she goes, she would always find herself to be a concentrated target of relentless attacks, both from shipgirl and Abyssal side.

"I shouldn't really be going out too much, but I can't stay in one place for too long. This is why it's annoying to be always on the move"

It bothers her on how she constantly relocates after a short period of time due to her status as a wanted fugitive on both sides.

"It's odd how all I've been facing recently are Abyssals"

Unknown to her, the shipgirls have already spotted her, but the aircraft shadowed her by the wake she leaves by sailing at full speed.

"Northern Beast Princess confirmed to be spotted. Sailing at about 30 knots heading northeast from our position" Shoukaku reported to the whole fleet

Maizuru naval district's fleet joined with support fleet from Kure naval district, cooperated in hunting down the same target. While Kure provides reinforcement in the far back, it falls to Maizuru's carrier fleet to sink the lone Beast. Aircraft bombers proved to be a more effective weapon against the Beast, studying from how the Royal navy heavily damaged her.

"Don't lose sight of the objective, Bismarck" Nagato reminded the German battleship

"I know that...but thinking about the Beast"

"That isn't your sister anymore. You know that"

"Yes, I do...but the Beast and Tirpitz are a part of each other"

"Our carriers will perform a bombing strike, so I don't think you have to force yourself to attack her"

Nagato assured Bismarck how she won't need to fight the Beast with a heavy heart as CarDiv 01 and CarDiv 05 will make it certain the Beast will fall by their hands without the need of battleship bombardments.

"That German is all depressed again. It's kind of annoying" Zuikaki whispered to Shoukaku

"Be a little more sensitive, Zuikaku. Bismarck-san is going through a personal issue"

"I just think she's a little too emotional...even though she's the former admiral older sister"

Zuikaku compared Bismarck to Tirpitz. Compared to Bismarck, Tirpitz rarely expresses intense emotions or be affected by it. Though there are instances where Tirpitz would have emotional outbursts, but she has better control of her emotions compared to Bismarck.

"What are you two turkeys chatting about? We have a mission, so stay focused" Kaga interrupted them

"You're so going to get it after this is over" Zuikaku gritted her teeth

Kaga deliberately insulted CarDiv 05 by calling her "turkey". While Shoukaku is slightly offended, Zuikaku took it personally due to her short temper and impulsiveness.

"What's the matter, Tashkent? Are you worried too?" Jervies noticed

"Something like that"

While the fleet close their distance to the Northern Beast, enough for the carriers to timely launch their planes and perform a surprise strike from above, the target herself sensed danger.

"This feeling. Enemy? This is a bit different from Abyssals. Don't tell me...shipgirls"

She clicked her tongue, upset at the untimely presence of shipgirls heading towards their direction.

"Will I...accept this fate, I wonder. After all...what I wanted...is what was never granted to the Tirpitz itself"

Ever since the beginning, Northern Beast Princess only desired one simple wish.

"...?"

As soon as her radars detected the shipgirl fleet, the four aircraft carriers had launched their first wave of attack.

"In the past, all I thought is sinking shipgirls...because I'm an Abyssal. I still am...but I don't know...if I could ever bring myself to do the same again after thirteen years..."

While she fended off the first wave of bombers with only taking light damage, Northern Beast Princess vacantly looks up the sky and contemplated the events unfolding.

"Perhaps the short time I spent with shipgirls...truly made me soft...but...it's not so bad...because I learned why Tirpitz stopped feeling alone"

She smiled her own sadness, allowing for the carriers to launch another wave of attack while the surface fleet nears.

"Beast..." Bismarck encounters her for the second time

Northern Beast Princess faintly smiles at Bismarck and ignores the bombs being dropped at her. For a moment, Bismarck thought the Beast has smiled the exact way Tirpitz does.

"Till the very end...I will keep my promise"

Northern Beast Princess restated her final decision, but this time she directed it towards Bismarck.

"The enemy ship isn't moving" Shoukaku is bewildered

"That's make it easier for us to hit her" Zuikaku doesn't care

On the other hand, CarDiv 01 is puzzled to why the Beast refused to escape and stayed to face the shipgirls, knowing she wouldn't be able to defend herself from bombers of four aircraft carriers.

"Why...why isn't she running?" Bismarck shook her head and looked to Nagato for an answer

"..." Nagato has no response

"Does she...intend to sink...without the intention of even fighting back?"

Northern Beast Princess continue to defend herself from incoming torpedo bombers and dive bombers, dodging them without ever running away from the battlefield.

"Damn it!"

Frustrated for an answer to the train of thought running in the Abyssal's mind, Bismarck broke away from the formation in order to seek the answer from the Abyssal herself.

"Bismarck, come back here!"

Nagato, furious at Bismarck breaking away from the fleet, repeatedly orders her to return, but Bismarck remained disobedient and stubborn.

"I'm sorry, Bismarck..." Northern Beast Princess apologized

"You're...apologizing?"

"I never got to say sorry back then, so I figured I'd do it now since I don't have much time left anyway"

"Why?"

"Because I never told the truth to you..."

Even up until now, Northern Beast Princess hesitated to tell the truth to Bismarck despite the open and perfect opportunity to do so.

"Bismarck, all I wanted is to keep my promise. That's why...I couldn't tell you how Tirpitz truly died...during operation Thunderstorm"

"What?!"

"I'm sorry...because I took her place ever since that day. I pretended to be her because I wanted to keep my promise"

A dive bomb caused a direct hit, landing a critical hit, but the resilient Abyssal remained standing. It didn't stop her from further confessing the truth from two years ago on how Tirpitz truly died. Every word clearly went through Bismarck, but she has yet to fully understand everything

"I don't understand! What are you saying, Beast?"

"I'm saying the Tirpitz who died two years ago isn't your sister. I faked my own death so everyone would think Tirpitz died!"

"When that base exploded...you weren't lost. You made us believe Tirpitz died back then"

"Yes. I faked my own death in order for everyone to believe the Tirpitz who died back then is the shipgirl and the admiral, not an Abyssal pretending to be her"

Bismarck is unsure whether she should be furious or sad, two intense emotions stirring inside her. Meanwhile, the fleet I'd confused to why Bismarck charged right straight into the enemy.

"What is that idiot doing?" Kaga clicked her tongue

"Let her be, Kaga"

"Akagi-san?"

As confused as the fleet is, they let Bismarck finish her business with the heavily damaged Northern Beast Princess who refused to sink even after sustaining several torpedo and dive bomb hits.

"Why...why would you do all of that, Beast?!"

"I promised Tirpitz. I made a promise to protect you and everyone else"

"Beast..."

"That's why I endured the guilt of lying to all of you because I would never break my promise to her!"

"Then you should have told the truth! Tirpitz is my sister"

"That's the very reason I couldn't tell it to you..."

Northern Beast revealed why she hesitated to confess to Bismarck two years ago. She was afraid because Bismarck is Tirpitz's older sister.

"I was scared, okay?! I was scared you'd never accept the truth. I got scared what would happen if you meet Tirpitz again"

Bismarck raised her main guns and aimed her torpedoes, preparing to land s a finishing blow on Northern Beast Princess. With tears in her eyes, Bismarck radioed her fleet and requested to end the target herself.

"Permission...granted..."

Nagato, the flagship of the attack fleet, granted Bismarck's request and had the four aircraft carriers retrieve their aircrafts.

"You should have told the truth, damn it!"

Bismarck lets out her built up frustration at what she had learned from the Northern Beast.

"Would it matter now?" Northern Beast Princess faintly smiles

"...?!"

"Bismarck, I'll keep my promise to Tirpitz till the very end. That's why...you have to sink me because I would never sink you"

"Beast. But I...I..."

"I lied to you not because I wanted to, but because I had to. It doesn't matter if you don't forgive me, but I just want you to understand...I'd do anything to keep my promise. That's how important Tirpitz is to me"

While Bismarck cares for Tirpitz more than the Beast did, for the latter...Tirpitz is all that matters to her. Bismarck, as Tirpitz's older sister, would do anything to protect her...but she would never go as far as the Beast did.

"Bismarck, when you meet Tirpitz again, don't be mad at her because it wasn't her fault. I was the one who chose to lie to you and everyone else"

"You..."

"After all, she'd never do anything that will cause you pain. She would never do that. If I could still hear her, I'm sure she'd be upset at what I did"

Even with the heavy damage and injuries she sustained, Northern Beast Princess wanted to fall speaking out what she had been keeping for two years. Her thoughts and feelings, she wanted Bismarck to the very least understand the motivation behind all of her actions.

"Bismarck, please promise me...protect Tirpitz"

"What?"

"I want you to promise me, the next time you meet Tirpitz again, protect her this time"

Bismarck paused for a second, gazing at the Beast's request to her to make a promise to her. Bismarck may be upset, but the Beast requested what she couldn't decline.

"I promise. I'll protect Tirpitz this time as her older sister. I made that promise to Tirpitz a long time ago and broke it...but this time I won't break the promise I made to you"

"I see..."

Bismarck loosened her fist, hesitating to finish Northern Beast Princess, who sighed with no intention of forcing her to finish her off. If she wanted to sink by Bismarck's hands, she wanted the latter to do it at her free will. Even of Bismarck lacked the resolve, Northern Beast Princess isn't dismayed nor upset.

"Until the very, I did my best to keep my promise to Tirpitz. As long you and everyone else is alright, then I'm sure Tirpitz would be satisfied. I know that...because we're the same being"

"..."

"It's alright now, Bismarck. We both don't have any regrets anymore, right?"

Northern Beast Princess is already signalling Bismarck she could deliver the finishing blow so she may return to the depths of the sea...and slumber once again. Realizing this, Bismarck aimed her armaments, but found no strength to open fire.

"I can't. I just can't..." Bismarck shook her head

"It's alright, Bismarck"

She approached Bismarck, softly touching her cheek and comforting her the same way she would always do to Tirpitz whenever she feels scared or lost. Even if an Abyssal touched her cheek, Bismarck felt as if it was her sister's touch.

"Tirpitz..."

Bismarck faintly mutters her sister's name, longing for the sister she unknowingly lost earlier than she thought two years ago.

"Bismarck, I did what I could and so did you. That's why...it's alright. Because we both did our best and there's nothing wrong with it"

"..." Bismarck's heart raced, realizing the Beast is saying her farewell

"I'm glad we said what we needed to say. Now...I have no more regrets. I'll see you later, ..."

Northern Beast Princess spoke the name given to Bismarck when she was born. Bismarck, surprised at the Beast's knowledge of a name she had long replaced, burst into tears...unable to contain her sorrow. Kure's fleet radioed, the surface fleet to why the enemy ship remained afloat and no offensive action is taking place. Nagato responded to this, but before continuing the message...

"...?!"

Maizuru's fleet heard a faint explosion, right where the Northern Beast and Bismarck are. The explosion soon followed by black smoke rising to the sky and a radioed message from Bismarck whose voice shook, explained the turn of events.

"This is...Bismarck. Northern...Beast Princess...has scuttled...herself"

With her voice alone, Nagato understood Bismarck is unable to held her tears and swollen emotions. Upon this confirmation, Kure's fleet celebrated while Maizuru's fleet remained silent to mourn and honor the Abyssal who took her own life. Most of them knew who the Abyssal is and how it must feel for their supposed enemy to sink herself.

"This is Nagato to the naval base. The target has been confirmed to have been eliminated. The fleet will now return to port"

Bismarck continued to stare at the spot where Northern Beast Princess chose to scuttle herself because Bismarck couldn't bring herself to finish her off. She would never force Bismarck...and she would never bring herself to sink her...even if the Abyss repeatedly beckons her.

"May you finally rest in peace, Northern Beast Princess..."

Bismarck saluted at the "enemy" who scuttled herself because she couldn't sink her with her own hands. She honored the fallen Beast, restraining herself from bursting into tears again. This caused her to shake, sorrow filling up her heart. She hoped, she never have to face the Beast again. With the Northern Beast gone, hopefully for good this time, Bismarck now has a new mission - await and search for her sister whom she know will return soon.

* * *

 **UNKNOWN**

Aria stood by the shore, inches away from the farthest distance faint waves brush again the shore. Her eyes shed tears on it's own even if her heart felt no sadness or sorrow. Tears automatically streamed down her cheeks, but the sudden emotional reaction only snapped her out of her vacant trance. She grew curious of the unexplained distant emotions, softly touching the tears on her cheek.

"Why am I crying...?"

She couldn't understand how she could shed tears if her heart heart isn't experiencing any form of sadness which triggers one to cry.

"This feeling. What's this comfort...sorrow. I don't understand"

Aria sensed two emotions that doesn't belong to her. She experienced those emotions without an event triggering it.

"It felt like something inside me is happy the way it is, but sad about it for some reason"

It puzzled and confused Aria to how she is unable to understand the sudden flow of emotions and thoughts inside her. Yet it didn't scare, it made her curious to the source of the feelings she couldn't understand.

"Aria, I - hey why are you crying? Is there something wrong?" Gotland noticed

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that...I don't understand why did I suddenly cry? I feel like a part of me is content...but sad at the same time"

"That's...a bit ominous. Is this what amnesia does to people nowadays?"

Gotland brought out a handkerchief which the confused Aria used to wipe away her remaining tears. She returned her gaze at the horizon of the open northern sea, continuing to wander the source of her sadness and loss.

"Perhaps it has something to do with who I was before I forgot everything"

"I see" Gotland smiled

"Anyway, where have you been? I haven't seen you for like a whole day"

"It's nothing important. I just had to take care of some things. Before I got back, I got news that Bismarck sunk a vicious Princess in Japan weeks ago" Gotland's eyes sparkled

"Hahaha. Is that so?"

Aria had no memory of her past nor her origins, all she knew is she awakened in the shore of Altafjorden, in a lot of pain and tattered. While her mind could not remember, her primary instincts always draws her to the sea as if she belonged there. Aria didn't inform Gotland, but as she shed those unknown tears, she had spoken to a reflection who smiled at her as if she was content to see her again. Before that reflection faded away, there was relief and content in its eyes as it felt her warmth and heard her voice.

 _This is how we're supposed to be... Together..._


	13. Unknown Whereabouts

**Author:** The chapter will be edited and more details will be added soon (hopefully by Sunday).

 **P.S.**

The Retconning!

* * *

They keep coming back...

Every time Aria would close her eyes and fall asleep, she would find herself in an unknown place...a sea of memories. In that lonely sea, she stood and vacantly gazed over the horizon. Nobody and nothing was there...just her, by herself.

"..."

She stared on her reflection, but the one she saw is different than her actual self. The appearance is still hers, but her reflection was wearing a uniform and she wore the expression of someone who had long exposure to battle.

I miss the old days where we could look at the sea only thinking about how peaceful it is...

"Sis...ter?"

Aria instinctively referred to the familiar voice ringing inside her head. She tried to dig deeper into her disorganized mind and empty memories, but she is dragged away by an unknown being. As if this being doesn't wish for her to remember.

"...!"

She opened her eyes, greeted by the sunlight piercing through the partially covered window. She lied down on the sofa and closed her eyes to rest, falling asleep seconds after that. Every time she would fall asleep, she would always find herself standing in the middle of the sea, alone and feeling empty.

"That dream again, but this time her voice was much clearer"

Compared to her previous dreams, Aria faintly recognized the voice. She lost the connection as soon as she attempted to search for the source of the voice.

"I've been having these dreams ever since I came here. I wonder if it has something to do with my memories"

Even if she has no memories of who she was and where she came from, Aria believed she had a past somewhere before waking up in the shores of Norway.

"This is the only clue I have"

She brought at a golden pendant safely tucked in her jacket. It was given to her by Gotland who stated she had been keeping it safe ever since she left. "The Beast" apparently has left it to her for safekeeping, intending to return for it one day...but she will never do now.

"Gotland said this was mine"

Apparently Gotland still believes Aria is indeed the Beast even if it's clear she's not an Abyssal, but just a human. Aria gently opened the pendant, staring at the picture of two girls on both sides of the pendant. On the left, is an energetic looking girl with long hair and on the right, is a calm girl with shorter hair.

"I wonder who this girl is? My sister? Probably..."

Aria closed the pendant and tucked it back where she had brought it out. She remained hopeful she would recover at least key parts of her identity and her place of origin. Besides, Gotland is highly optimistic she would remember soon.

"Sis...ter. My...sis - ggh!"

She attempted to piece together her damaged mind and fragmented memories, but it only punished with a splitting headache. As she held her temple, she realized her eyes had changed color from her usual blue eyes.

"What the...?!"

She shook her head and upon another look in her reflection, her eyes and skin have reverted to the "normal" she is used to. Her eyes reverted to it's natural sky blue color.

 **Maizuru naval district...**

The "War Dogs", minus Shigure who is nowhere to be found, shared their lunch in the mess hall. Yuudachi and Kawakaze ate their meals like rabid and starving wolves while Shiratsuyu and Murasame stared at them in disbelief on their lack of manners.

"How come Shigu didn't join us for lunch?" Kawakze twitched her lips

"Something to do with not in the mood, poi" Yuudachi tilted her head

"I think it just have something to do with that Russian destroyer whom she doesn't like"

Even if Shigure doesn't state her dislike for Tashkent, her sister ships are aware of her distrust and dislike towards Tashkent.

"For some reason she has bad blood with that destroyer. If it's Shigure, then this isn't just a small problem" Murasame's tone changed for a moment

"It reminds me how two battleships beat the crap out of each other the other day. It got really bad Nagato had story stop them herself" Shiratsuyu remembered

"Ah! I saw that fight. They really duked it out at each other" Kawakaze laughed

Murasame gave her a light chop in the head, taking light of a serious problem in the fleet.

"Speaking of which..." Murasame turned her head

Tashkent entered the mess hall, turning her head left and right as if she's looking for someone. Much like Shigure, the other War Dogs distrust Tashkent for her recent behavior and feud with Shigure.

"We may not trust her, but we can't do anything unless she does something out of line" Shiratsuyu reminded the others

"We can only act only if we're ordered. You got that, Kawakaze?" Murasame giggled

While they're not as hostile to Tashkent as Shigure, they still distrust Tashkent due to her actions lately. The Russian destroyer have been leaving the naval base without permission resulting in constantly abandoning her duties as a shipgirl. The admiral may oddly tolerate Tashkent, but some shipgirl's are unhappy with this.

 **Detention room...**

Currently, both Donitz and Gangut are detained in the same room by Nagato in order to force them to reconcile. The secretary ship knew their conflict wouldn't be resolved or settle down if the two would only clash violently. She had to make the two make amends without the need of violence.

"Tch! We're here because you keep accusing Tashkent of betraying the fleet" Gangut clicked her tongue

"Well, you're the one who punched first" Donitz retaliated

It was Gangut who made the first blow and sparked their a physical confrontation when she lost her temper and blindly flew into rage.

"Tashkent wouldn't betray the fleet. She's been in this base longer than both of us and she hadn't done a single horrible thing"

"That's because Tirpitz kept her on short leash when she was still alive"

"..." Gangut gritted her teeth

"It was also one of your own that almost Admiral Reiner"

The admiral Donitz is referring to is a Kriegsmarine admiral that handled Bismarck and Tirpitz ever since they entered service.

"If Tirpitz was here, she'd tell how stupid our fight is" Gangut solemnly remembered

"Well she's not here anymore to tell us that..." Even Donitz

Donitz and Gangut are one of the few shipgirls who knew Tirpitz beneath than most people assumed her to be. They knew how Tirpitz was always afraid of losing the comrades she could call her friends. She was afraid to lose them and be alone again.

"She was murdered, but no one believes us. Everyone thinks it's an accident"

Donitz clenched her fists, remembering the face of the culprit behind their comrade's murder. While The Beast was already sunk, even though she scuttled herself, Arkhangelsk has yet to pay for what she had done.

"I know Tashkent is acting suspiciously lately. I'm not stupid enough to not notice she's been doing things behind our back"

"Then why do you defend her?" Donitz furrowed her eyebrows

"Because she's my comrade. We've fought together many times and she always had my back"

Donitz wanted to respond by telling Gangut about Admiral Hipper which she learned from Graf Zeppelin some time ago, but she held that thought.

"If anything, it's Warspite you should watch out for?"

"Why is that?" Donitz raised an eyebrow

"Because the night before Tirpitz was killed, I overheard talking to someone in the phone"

Gangut narrated on how she overheard Warspite softly speaking to someone about keeping everything under control and assuring everything will proceed as planned.

"Besides, when The Beast re-emerged, why was she the only one who wasn't surprised? Why didn't she have any reaction when the operation was sabotaged"

Gangut recalled on how she snuck a glance on Warspite after the sabotaged operation and suspected when Warspite had no reaction. Rather, she remained clam and collected, even smiling.

"She told someone on the phone how the operation failed as expected"

"Are you telling me Warspite is the one who sabotaged the operation? That's impossible because I saw Tashkent handing the plans"

"Donitz, I'm not saying Tashkent is innocent, but what if Warspite has been pulling the strings from behind?"

"If what you suspect is true, then we've been idiots to not notice anything for the past two years"

While the two have yet to make amends, they at least stopped their petty quarrel and argument for a mutual goal. They dislike each other, but they both knew they wouldn't accomplish anything unless they settle their difference to confirm the suspicion they share.

 **Meanwhile...**

Warspite knew sooner or later someone in the naval base will discover her involvement in the events lately. Being reminded of Tirpitz, she recalled the days where she served as the mentor to the novice battleship. Back then, Tirpitz acted much differently.

"The sister ship of the mighty Bismarck, huh" Warspite raised an eyebrow

"..." Tirpitz looked rather annoyed

Warspite inspected her from head to toe, analyzing the new German battleship that will enter service as soon as her sea trials are completed. Before Tirpitz enters the front lines, the Kriegsmarine had her train under one of the most experienced battleship.

"This is another case, huh"

"What case?"

"Not all sister ships are actual sisters. Only few shipgirls share the same blood with their sister ships. You and Bismarck are one of them"

There's only a small chance ships of the same class are related at birth. Warspite is rather curious seeing how the two Bismarck class battleships are sisters. Tirpitz's resemblance to Bismarck made it easier for anyone to realize this.

"I don't really care about me and sis being sister ships, but some people are making a big deal out of it" Tirpitz shrugged her shoulders

"How do you feel when you were told you are a shipgirl?"

Before Warspite prepares her for combat and training, she wished to know about the personality and traits of her trainee.

"Nothing"

"Nothing?" Warspite is mildly surprised

"I was a bit surprised at first, but that's it. It's hard to explain it...ever since I became a shipgirl, I don't feel as much as I used to anymore"

Warspite briefly reacted at Tirpitz's statement. She knew the reason behind Tirpitz's sudden lack of experiencing intense emotions is due to her human personality being overtaken by the personality embedded in the soul of the warship that gave way to her existence. It was like first time running a built in program in a computer.

"It's strange how I'm beginning to feel differently. Is this what happens when people like me awaken their warship soul?"

"Sometimes. It will take time to get used to it seeing your personality is much different from the ship itself"

"I see..."

Befitting her nickname, Tirpitz doesn't seem to care that she's changing because she is a shipgirl now.

"You've been in the front lines for a long time now, right?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Warspite is curious at the sudden change of topic

"How does it feel to be always in battle. To always open fire at your enemy without holding back?"

"Exhausting. For many years I have fought Abyssals and doesn't seem to notice any progress in this war. It's exhausting, but this is our destiny as shipgirls"

"Destiny, huh. Then will I be abandoned and left to rust in the unforgiving coldness again?"

"Tirpitz..."

"Sorry. I sometimes say things like that..."

Warspite just saw a brief moment of "Tirpitz" itself speaking. She never thought the German battleship have more bitterness and resentment to the world than hope. Judging by the battleship's career, it's unsurprising why the shipgirl views the world.

"History won't be repeated. That's why we shipgirls are born. To prove we are not bound by the mistakes of the past"

"I hope so. I don't want to lose my sister. She's the only family I have left..."

Warspite tapped Tirpitz by the shoulder, gently smiling at her to ease the young battleship's worries.

"...?"

The flashback is interrupted when Tashkent cleared her throat, seeing how she is in a deep trance of recalling the past.

"Sorry to interrupt whatever you are thinking, but we have another problem"

"What is it you have done this time?"

"It's you, actually"

"...?" Warspite genuinely after surprised

"It seems my comrade and Donitz have switched their suspicions on you. Sooner or later they will investigate your recent actions"

"Surprisingly it took a while before someone suspects my involvement"

"We have yet to find comrade admiral, what are we going to do now?"

Warspite fell silent for a minute or two, deciding on her next course of actions.

"We can't afford for anyone to compromise our search. We have to divert their attention" Warspite turns her attention to Tashkent

"You want me to keep then away from the real objective?" Tashkent pointed to herself

"..."

"What exactly is our main objective again?"

"Search for the Tirpitz who is likely different than we all know"

"Then what?" Tashkent raised an eyebrow

"Prevent her from reuniting with her comrades. We don't know what kind of damage sinking again have done to her"

"So you want her to be kept away until we know it's safe. That is if we find her before they do"

Tashkent folded her arms, doubting they would track and find Tirpitz before anyone in the naval base does.

"Then I will keep then away from our objective while you do your thing"

"What are you planning to do?"

"Not me, but the Arkhangelsk"

With Donitz and Gangut suspecting Warspite now, Tashkent knew their current plan will be compromised if Warspite's involvement is discovered. Though it would be difficult for Tashkent to have Arkhangelsk divert their attention if she's currently somewhere in Europe.

 **Central Europe...**

Arkhangelsk remained on her knees even with Renown's rapier tip making contact with her throat. She swallowed her breath, prepared to receive punishment from Queen Elizabeth in exchange for a request.

"You have the nerve of returning here after causing trouble in Japan"

"For the record, it was Warspite's idea. Even I wouldn't do something so out of character. I technically did by acting like a bloodthirsty maniac"

"Hmm. For you to come here, you must be desperate, no?"

"I'm a bit prideful, but Warspite insisted I should go to you"

Arkhangelsk admitted she wouldn't appear before Queen Elizabeth unless she's desperate enough to bite down her own pride. With the trouble she had caused, she knew she wouldn't be forgiven easily. Rather, it would be a miracle if she's forgiven at all.

"My dear sister ship, huh. Why is that?"

"To search for the German battleship Tirpitz who should have resurfaced by now"

"The Bismarck's sister ship? For what reason?"

"Warspite thinks Tirpitz isn't going to return right this time after a couple of sinkings so she deemed it necessary to isolate her from her comrades once she is found"

"Warspite is involving herself with other people's affairs, namely the Kriegsmarine despite being a proud Royal Navy symbol"

Queen Elizabeth groaned, frustrated at Warspite doing as she pleases most of the time.

"Milady, I wouldn't come here unless I have to. I'll accept the punishment for my actions, if it means seeking your assistance in Warspite's current goal"

Normally, Arkhangelsk wouldn't act so "tamed" and docile, but desperate times calls for desperate measures. Queen Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at the troublesome British battleship, the latter never breaking eye contact.

"Why do you care about the Tirpitz?"

"We beat the bloody hell out of each other before, so we're obviously not in good terms...but it's Warspite who asked me..."

"Still a loyal dog to my sister ship, Sovereign" Queen Elizabeth raised her head

"I'm still Arkhangelsk though..."

Arkhangelsk sensed Renown being unhappy to how she seemingly talked back at Queen Elizabeth.

"Even if I have fought under the flag of the Red Navy, I still wore the Royal navy crest for a reason..."

"..."

"I beg of you, my queen, please grant my request not for my sake...but for Warspite's sake"

She knelt, pleading for Queen Elizabeth's help in her current situation. The only way to search for Tirpitz more effectively is to seek the aid of someone with resources and connection like Queen Elizabeth.

"You're willing to throw away your own pride and yourself just for Warspite?"

"Yes...as I always have"

Arkhangelsk reverted to her personality as Royal Sovereign. Queen Elizabeth couldn't deny how Arkhangelsk is indeed willing to lower head and kneel if it means seeking her help. Well, she knew Arkhangelsk couldn't return to Russia so easily anymore after betraying the KGB to the CIA that is currently bunting down its members.


	14. Closer to discovery

**Author:** I've been lethargic recently. Probably due to the weather or the atmosphere. I've become like my cat. Which is why it took a while to upload this. Also, I'm preparing for the next event which is a Japanese take on the Attack on Pearl Harbor. Historically, I'm a bit unhappy about this.

Updated after a few weeks has passed

* * *

 _My name is..._

Arkhangelsk dared to appear before Queen Elizabeth to seek her aid in search of the yet to be found resurfaced Tirpitz. Now she found herself under custody and guarded by the Royal navy shipgirls who are all upset at she had been doing lately.

"You know I was surprised you even thought of coming back here"

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures. Besides, it's either here or Russia...and believe me I won't be getting out with all my limbs intact if I chose the latter"

Arkhangelsk, even finding time to make a joke to Glorious who is one of the few shipgirls who doesn't view her with animosity.

"There is a good reason why I'm helping Warspite look for Tirpitz?"

"A good reason?"

"I know the lonely Queen wouldn't be coming back right when I sensed something off. I'm not sure what it is, but it's the reason why I have to find her before the others does"

"I see. So that's why you risked getting executed just to track down the Tirpitz"

"Hahaha. Death doesn't really matter to me since I can just walk off even with a bullet to the head" Arkhangelsk made a gunshot gesture

"Whatever. Queen Elizabeth has yet to decide what to do with you. Wales wants you thrown in jail, but Victorious is defending you"

"We both know she'll agree in the end. Since it's for Warspite, her favorite sister ship"

Arkhangelsk acted calmly because she knew Queen Elizabeth would never deny a request for help from Warspite.

"I just don't understand what's going on inside that head of yours"

"A lot of things. For example, I got nothing else better to do so why not join in with the fun?"

"You know I'm not sure whether you're still a loyal dog to Warspite or you're just bored"

"I wasn't lying when I said I'd do anything for her" Arkhangelsk's tone deepened

"..." Glorious is aware she isn't joking

"Why else would I even bother going back here and beg Queen Elizabeth? I know not everyone in the Royal navy would welcome me back"

"There are still who are willing to forgive you"

"Like you-"

Arkhangelsk played another joke by gently poking Glorious' forehead, but the latter quickly reacted at the slightest touch and pinned her on the ground with her arm on the back.

"Your reflexes are still quick, huh. G-good to know..."

Glorious visited Arkhangelsk while the latter remained in custody to learn her motivations and actual thoughts, but Arkhangelsk remained stubborn and cryptic as ever.

 **Norway...**

Aria gasped in awe, fascinated at the works of shipgirls like Gotland who defend the friendly seas and fight to retake it. She knew nothing about shipgirl or even Abyssals, but she is instinctively fascinated by them.

"You shipgirls do a lot of work to protect humanity and fight to retake the seas"

"Yes, but I don't get to be in the front lines like other shipgirls though. They get to fight the Princess class, evolved Abyssals who grew in intelligence and power"

Gotland herself had never faced a Princess class before, but she has knowledge of them. She always wished to join the front lines where the real action is, but it's always the "major navies" who does the fighting the most.

"What is a Princess class like?"

"All I know is that even one of them can take on a fleet. They're much powerful than regular Abyssals and some of them doesn't stay dead"

The only Princess class Gotland ever encountered was the Beast herself who saved her weeks ago and left for Japan.

"Everyone knows about shipgirls and Abyssals, but I never heard of them. My first memory is when I woke up here"

Aria lowered her head, unable to recall anything else other than her memory of waking up in the shores of Altafjorden.

"You know you kind of looked like a German shipgirl I know" Gotland rubbed her chin

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can't put my finger on it, but you bear resemblance to a shipgirl I met some time ago"

"Who would that be?"

"I'm not entirely sure since I've met many shipgirls when I was guarding the far north by myself"

Gotland is proud how she defended the far north of Norway from the Abyssals, though if it wasn't for the Beast's aid, she would have sunk. She still believes Aria is the Beast, but the latter get angry whenever Gotland insists.

"From destroyers to battleships, I've met several shipgirls who would pass by Norway and Sweden"

"I would like to meet other shipgirls too"

"It's not going to be easy since most shipgirls who pass by here are usually on anchorages and patrolling the northern territory"

Even in her first days as a shipgirl, Gotland could never forget how she would be always in awe whenever she has a chance to encounter other shipgirls from different navies.

"My country's navy is smaller than other navies so we don't get to be in the big fights"

"Do you want to be in the front lines, Gotland?"

"Sometimes, but I'm not suited for intense fighting like the other girls"

Aria learned how Gotland wishes to be in the front lines where the "big fights". Unfortunately, Gotland's hull and equipment isn't suited for heavy battles in the Pacific.

 **Maizuru naval district...**

Nelson faintly hummed, collecting her thoughts about the recent events. Ark Royal, on the other hand, quietly waited for Nelson to say something.

"You're not joking, right?"

"Why would I joke? Besides, didn't Rodney already told you"

"It's hard to believe" Nelson remained skeptical

"It sounds like it's hard to believe, but it's true"

Ark Royal only learned it when Glorious informed about the unexpected visitor and passed the information to Nelson. Initially skeptical, Nelson asked Rodney who confirmed it's not a hoax. Although both Ark Royal and Nelson pondered to why Warspite didn't inform them.

"Warspite already knew this, but she didn't tell us" Nelson is slightly suspicious

"Don't be surprised if she keeps secrets, even from us"

Ark Royal and Nelson momentarily locked us, growing a doubt on Warspite's honest and intentions.

"Still, she should have told us Arkhangelsk surrendered herself and begged for Queen Elizabeth's help" Nelson raised her voice

"Maybe Warspite doesn't want to tell us how a rogue shipgirl was desperate enough to show herself to Queen Elizabeth" Ark Royal sounded like she's defending Warspite

"My eldest sister has the resources and connection needed to effectively search for her"

Warspite joined in the conversation which startled the two due to her suddenly approaching them without notice. Just as Warspite did so, Gangut, who is recently released from detention, spotted the three British shipgirls.

(That's awfully suspicious...)

Gangut suspected by instinct so she hid herself in a safe distance to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"She could be anywhere and we can't really waste our time"

"How are you even sure she's already back? Resurfacing varies, remember?" Nelson raised an important question

"..."

"Warspite, just tell us the truth!"

"That is something I cannot answer so openly"

"We've been helping you, but it doesn't look like you even trust us to keep a secret"

"It's not something you would understand"

Nelson may be upset, but she fell silent as she doesn't want to quarrel with Warspite.

"Even if we find Tirpitz before everyone else does...what are we going to do?" Nelson calmed down

"Our current goal is to track her down. Until we can confirm her...condition..."

"We can't decide what to do with her" Ark Royal continued

"Correct. That's why, I'm entrusting the duty of preventing this plan from being discovered and compromised to the two of you"

"Well, whatever. It would be bad if Bismarck finds out anyway"

Nelson is reluctant to be a part of Warspite's "game" again, but she had to agree knowing the shipgirls involved and the risks. Gangut had heard enough and gritted her teeth, furious at the secrets the Grand old lady had been keeping all this time.

"Hmm. So you tea drinkers are keeping something from me, huh"

Ark Royal and Nelson, even Gangut, are all surprised at Bismarck storming in angrily.

"B-Bismarck?!" Nelson swallowed her breath

"Here I am acting as clueless as usual and you people have been keeping secrets I should know!" Bismarck raised her voice

"Bismarck, please calm down for a moment. There's a reason-" Ark Royal is cut off

"Don't even try to justify it! We're supposed to be comrades and here you are keeping secrets I should know"

"Look. Even we didn't know anything at first. Once we learned about it, Warspite pleaded to keep it a secret to you and everyone else" Nelson explained

"We know we couldn't just tell you"

"Why?!"

"Because it's...it's..." Nelson couldn't continue

"It's about Tirpitz being back"

Hearing Tirpitz being mentioned, Bismarck felt like she was electrocuted and froze in a brief shock.

"W-what?!"

"Her fairies already sensed their shipgirl about a week ago. That's why Warspite knew she came back and has been searching for her ever since" Ark Royal further explained

"You two knew this and didn't tell me?!" Bismarck stomped her foot

"We know you'd do something stupid. Look, we planned on telling you once we found her...but that's all ruined now" Nelson massaged her temples

The initial plan was to keep their plan a secret, but with that compromised due to Bismarck discovering their not so private conversation, there are unexpected changes.

"We couldn't tell you since we're not even sure if Tirpitz came back right"

"What do you mean came back right?"

"It's not easy to explain this, but it's something that applies to all shipgirls" Nelson looked at Ark Royal

"I don't think you want to hear this, but I know you should"

Both Royal navy shipgirls momentarily looked at each other before returning their sigh on Bismarck

 **Later...**

Warspite visits the storage where Tirpitz's rigging was reassembled after two years. The fairies takes care of maintaining the equipment of a regular basis and they diligently did so.

"It's quite convenient how you little ones can sense the shipgirl that owns you"

She spoke to the fairies that helps Tirpitz man her armaments. A shipgirl is only fully capable of using their own rigging with the assistance of their respective fairies which helps them control their armaments.

"Then again it was fairies that helped the navy tracked down shipgirls all over the world"

"..." The fairies nodded

"You can sense she has returned but cannot pinpoint or at least narrow down her whereabouts?"

"..." The fairies shook their head

Warspite find it odd how the fairies knew their shipgirl is back, but doesn't know where she is.

"Hopefully the fairy with Arkhangelsk might be of help"

Apparently Warspite had one of Tirpitz's fairies accompany Arkhangelsk in order to track down Tirpitz which is why she scoured the seas for her. It's one of those "hot and cold" kind of search.

"I wonder if she resurfaced somewhere in the north like they suspected"

By theory, Warspite thinks Tirpitz might have already resurfaced and somewhere in the north.

 **Norway...**

It wasn't easy, but Arkhangelsk returned to her initial mission of searching for Tirpitz whose whereabouts is yet to be found.

"Hey, are you sure the north is the right place? I'll turn you into fairy stew if you directed me in the wrong place again"

Arkhangelsk threatened the fairy hiding in her coat. The fairy popped out half of itself and nervously added, afraid of being tossed into a boiling pot.

"You better be sure this is the right country this time. I'm already fucking tired of touring Europe"

"..." The fairy flailed her arms

The fairy directed her to Norway some time after Glorious and Victorious scoured the north for any clues regarding Tirpitz's whereabouts. The fairy believed her shipgirl is in the north, instinctively sensing her.

"Hmm?"

She then first noticed a small memorial of the old battleship Tirpitz with a part of it's hull beneath it.

"Altafjorden. This is where she historically sunk. She suffered the same fate as her old self. Abandoned and left to die while the war rages on"

"..." The fairy is unhappy with Arkhangelsk laughing

"Hey, at least she was remembered. The likes of us coffin ships...existed just to be scrapped"

Her voice deepened, indicating her bitterness over her class' reputation of being "coffin ships" due to how little use they are unlike the Queen Elizabeth class who were all modernized.

"Anyhow, if Tirpitz is here, someone must have seen here...hopefully"

She thought of heading to the town, but she first made her stop on a small museum. The moment she opened the door, the curator swallowed his breath upon seeing an unusual visitor. This particular visitor is adorned a thigh black coat paired with black gloves.

"Hey, you seen this woman?"

She brought out an undated picture of Tirpitz and closely showed it to the curator.

"W-why do you ask?"

"I'm looking for her obviously" Arkhangelsk frowned

"No, miss. I didn't see any lady that looks like her"

The curator lied sensing Arkhangelsk might want to hurt whoever she is looking for. Though the lady Arkhangelsk is searching for bears strong resemblance to Aria for an unknown reason.

"..."

Arkhangelsk can't tell the exact thoughts of a person, but she can certainly tell if they're lying thanks to her enhanced senses and experience in hunting down elusive and stubborn targets.

"I don't have time for liars. So you're going to tell me where this woman is or I'll break your skull open"

She grabbed the man by the collar and effortlessly lifted her a few feet off the ground. She threatened him to tell the truth and even exposed her Abyssal appearance to inflict fear on him.

"I don't like the taste of humans, but I love the smell of fresh blood" She bear her fangs

"I've seen her! I've seen her! She visits here from time to time, but I don't know where she lives!"

"Hmm..."

Arkhangelsk begins to tighten her grip, choking the man and slowly robbing him of any air to breath

"..."

The fairy jumped out of the coat and ran to her arm, waving her arms and doing odd gestures. The fairy pleaded her not to resort to violence, especially to bloodshed.

"Almost forgot. I'm not allowed to kill anybody"

Queen Elizabeth let her go from custody in the condition of Arkhangelsk not causing death and causing more ruckus than she already did. What she did is slightly loosen her grip on the man and refused to release him.

"Though I can't guarantee you won't be unscathed"

While she has strict instruction not to cause casualties, it doesn't mean the humans she will encounter will be completely free of consequences for being "uncooperative" or being a nuisance. Gotland, hearing the commotion outside, rushed only to be greeted at the sight of a shipgirl clad in black military like uniform lifting the curator a few feet off the ground.

"Who are you? What are you doing with the curator?!"

"Ah. This man? He was being dishonest...so he's getting what he deserves"

"Let go of him!"

"Or what? You're going to use force? If you're confident to even scratch me...then go ahead"

Arkhangelsk does a provoking gesture, but Gotland knew she wouldn't be able to take on someone like her. At first glance, she could already tell Arkhangelsk is the type to immediately rip someone's head off unless they attack.

"W-what do you want from the curator, anyway?"

"All I was asking is where this woman is? I have job to find her even if it means to use violence"

Arkhangelsk showed Gotland a picture of Tirpitz wearing her shipgirl uniform. For a moment, Gotland is taken by surprise why "Aria" is wearing a uniform partially similar to a certain battleship.

"The curator doesn't know who that is and neither do I. You're wasting your time so just let him go and leave"

"What if I killed you both? That'd be easier than leaving two witnesses, right?"

Gotland took a step back, intimidated by the dark clothed shipgirl's threats. Of course, Arkhangelsk would never do that as she is not allowed to. If she cause even a single casualty, Queen Elizabeth will have her executed multiple times.

"This person...She's one of us that needed to be returned. I'm sure Bismarck misses her supposedly dead sister"

"Like I said, she's not here. You're looking in the wrong place and asking the wrong people"

"Is that so?" Arkhangelsk raised an eyebrow, amused

Arkhangelsk deeply exhaled and instantly releases the curator and explained why she is searching for Tirpitz who is yet to be found.

"She belonged somewhere and that's why I'm tasked to retrieve her. You better make sure you're telling the truth. Because I resent liars as much as I do with betrayers" Arkhangelsk warned Gotland

She walked passed the trembling Swedish cruiser who stood her ground, refusing her fear of being killed horribly overtake her. She left the premises peacefully without any harsh incidents. As much as possible, Arkhangelsk wanted to avoid any form violent skirmish due to her orders.

"That girl wasn't telling the whole truth, but it did confirm Tirpitz is here somewhere"

Before proceeding, Arkhangelsk thought of the girl she saw earlier.

"That girl is a shipgirl, isn't she?" She asked the fairy for confirmation

She sensed the girl isn't just an ordinary human due to her part Abyssal nature, but she wanted to confirm it from a fairy who is also capable of telling if one girl is a shipgirl or not.

"..." The fairy nodded

"I see..."

Arkhangelsk shrugged her shoulders, discarding her plan of inquiring Gotland about Tirpitz's whereabouts, thinking a shipgirl like her would be no use to her.


	15. Yet to be Over

**Author:** I've been occupied by real life responsibilities and now, the Spring 2019 event.

There will be some changes, but it will be uploaded late due to some stuff in real life. Oh, and the event too.

* * *

 _Just right in front of you..._

Arkhangelsk senses the air around her, aiming to pinpoint the source of the oddity. She looked left and right, but saw nothing but the wide stretching scenario of a northern fjord.

"You're right. Something's here and even I can feel it. Perhaps it's time to pay a visit to that shipgirl"

"..."

"Right. I don't even know where she lives"

"..."

"Yeah, yeah. I should have followed her"

The fairy remained tucked in her coat, half of its body popping out of her chest. She remained in the north, wondering why not much Abyssals approach the nearby open sea. She encountered Abyssals on her way, but they stopper pursuing her after entering a territory.

"Not much Abyssals when I strolled around the area. I don't know if it's the Royal navy or that shipgirl"

"..."

"Quit telling me I should have followed her!"

Arkhangelsk angrily stomped her foot, yelling at the fairy for its disappointment to trail Gotland in hopes of discovering Tirpitz's whereabouts.

"When she talked to that old man the other day. I wonder if she's really our ticket to finding Tirpitz"

"..."

"It won't be hard to find her. According to Duke of York, she's a Swedish cruiser assigned to guard this part of Norway. So she isn't going anywhere"

"..."

"Relax, there won't be any violence...unless she gives me a reason to"

Arkhangelsk smirk, unable to fully guarantee no harm will come to Gotland if she refuses to talk or cooperate once Arkhangelsk confronts her.

"I'm just hoping this Tirpitz isn't as difficult as the previous one"

The fairy climbed out of her coat and made its way to her shoulder, tapping the battleship with its tiny hands.

 **Meanwhile...**

Gotland contemplated on what to do as a "monstrous shipgirl" is currently searching for Aria for an unspecified reason. She feared the unknown shipgirl would hurt Aria, someone who is clueless about the danger. Gotland theorized that the shipgirl is linked to Aria's past.

"Why would a shipgirl be after Aria? She's just...human"

Gotland believed Aria is just an ordinary human even after she caught a brief glimpse of Aria displaying inhumane features...Abyssal like features, but less obvious.

"Maybe she wouldn't hurt Aria. I can't say that for sure when that woman almost broke the curator's neck"

She met this shipgirl when she visited the curator the other day. She found him being strangled by a European looking shipgirl with Abyssal traits. Even at first glimpse, Gotland knew she is no match for someone like her so she didn't provoke her into a fight.

"Just who is she and what does she wants?" Gotland continued to murmur to herself

The Swedish cruiser is lost in thought, even spotted by Aria who paid her a visit. She is about to greet Gotland, but set aside the idea when she noticed her in deep serious mood. She never saw Gotland be in that mood when she's always cheerful and friendly.

"Got...land...?"

"Aria? Didn't see you there..." Gotland faked a smile

"I knocked a few times, but you weren't answering..."

Gotland's smile couldn't completely pass of as Aria could sense how deeply troubled and worried she is.

"Did something happened?"

"Nothing happened. Everything is perfectly fine"

It was a clear lie from Gotland which had Aria worried even more as she never thought Gotland to keep her worries to herself.

"..."

"Something did happen. It's about you..."

Gotland easily confessed seeing how Aria couldn't be fooled by her forced smile. Gotland rarely buried herself in worry, but when she does one can easily tell the emotion written in her face.

"Don't be scared or anything, but a scary shipgirl went by the museum yesterday. She was looking for you"

"What? Why? Did I do something?" Aria's heart raced

"I'm not really sure, but she wanted something from you. She seems to know you"

"I probably did something before I got here"

Aria feared this shipgirl came to seek revenge on her due to unknown past actions.

"She was wearing the Royal navy crest which meant she is British. She's probably a battleship due to her build"

"What would a British battleship want from me? Now I'm scared..." Aria grunted

Gotland kept wondering what Aria's connection to shipgirls are ever since Arkhangelsk left her a message.

 _She's one of us that needed to be returned. I'm sure Bismarck misses her supposedly dead sister_

(Could it be Aria was a shipgirl. She mentioned Bismarck...and something about her sister)

Gotland suspected Aria used to be a shipgirl before losing her memory which explains how she ended up wounded in the shore one day. Her scars and night terrors about "heavy bombs" would add to this evidence.

(She was the Beast, an Abyssal, so how could she be a shipgirl. This is really confusing...)

Gotland furrowed her eyebrows and closed her eyes, digging within her thoughts about anything that could lead her to discover Aria's true identity.

 _Even I was once one of you. The Terror of the North was what I was known..._

Before the Beast left, she left those words to Gotland, indirectly revealing to her...an Abyssal like her was once a shipgirl.

 _I can't stop thinking how Ms. Aria reminded me of a shipgirl I met a long time ago. It's probably because she coincidentally looked and sounded like that shipgirl..._

The curator even mentioned how Aria resembled a shipgirl who once visited her small museum. Both speech and appearance, the curator compared Aria to a certain shipgirl from Europe.

(What if Aria used to be a shipgirl? If so, then that monstrous shipgirl could be a comrade of hers)

Initially, Gotland suspected Arkhangelsk to be searching for Aria with the intention of hurting. Now that she viewed it in another perspective, Gotland thought perhaps Arkhangelsk is only searching for Aria to return her where she belongs.

 **Maizuru naval district...**

Saki releases a deep relaxed sigh, satisfied at the sip of her fresh morning coffee. Her brief moment of relief is immediately cut by Warspite clearing her throat.

"So Arkhangelsk found her?"

"Not exactly. Though she said she is certain Tirpitz is in Altafjorden" Warspite is somewhat disappointed

"That's in Norway. How did the Beast, who sunk in Japan, resurface as Tirpitz all the way over in the far north"

"Even I am not certain, but Arkhangelsk strongly believes who we have been searching for is there"

While discussing about secretly tracking and searching for Tirpitz who they are certain have returned, Saki thought of Bismarck and the others.

"Just how long will this lie be kept up?" Saki raised an important concern

"As long as it takes?"

"Haven't you thought maybe they deserved to know Tirpitz is alive and we pinpointed her whereabouts?"

"I did...but I don't want them to interfere. Not until we find Tirpitz herself"

"..."

"Admiral, please understand the complexity and unpredictability of the situation" Waespite wanted to persuade the admiral to change her mind

"But their lives is not for us to dictate and manipulate. Look what happened to Tirpitz"

Saki had grown frustrated to how terrible Tirpitz's life had been for the past thirteen years. Warspite doesn't seem to care and this what got in Saki's nerves.

"You had go through so much, Warspite. There are some things you shouldn't be messing with"

Saki brought out one of Tirpitz's picture frames containing a photo of herself back in her active shipgirl days. Warspite strongly stared at the picture, aware she shouldn't have interfered that much in Tirpitz's life.

"...?"

Their silent and tensed moment are only interrupted with Tashkent suddenly entering without even prior notice.

"Oh? Am I interrupting something?" Tashkent tilted her head

"No. I'm just telling Warspite she should become honest since this secret had gone far enough"

Tashkent realized she had entered at the wrong moment since the two were having a serious discussion about what to do with the current situation. She wanted to leave, but that would be disrespectful.

"The situation is unpredictable to make sudden decisions, admiral. There's a chance everything will be worse than it is if the truth has been revealed" Warspite remained stubborn

"I kind of agree with the admiral" Tashkent sighs

Warspite is taken by surprise at what Tashkent had said. She thought she wouldn't think of confessing the truth among other shipgirls.

"I have to agree with the admiral on this one. We already knew comrade admiral's location, so I think it wouldn't get in the way if Bismarck and the others will finally know" Tashkent walked towards where Saki is

"I thought you'd be a little smarter, Tashkent" Warspite is disappointed

"I may make stupid decisions sometimes, but at least I'm not as selfish as you"

Warspite clenched her fists, offended when Tashkent called her selfish. She is no brute, so she would never react violently unless her past is insulted. Warspite is a veteran shipgirl and is more than capable of controlling her temper.

"See? Even Tashkent agrees" Saki crossed her arms

While Saki and Warspite threw each other their own valid points, Tashkent noticed something unusual within the office. She rubs her hand on the flat surface of the wall, making both Warspite and Saki stare at her dumbfounded.

"T-Tashkent?"

"..."

Tashkent twitches her lips and continues to expect each side and corner. Even Warspite is bewildered by this unusual action.

"It is is certainly making a fuss"

"It?"

"A very useful thing I always carry with me. I still carry it even after I left"

"What?" Saki scratches her head

"Something

Tashkent worked for the KGB so she is an expert when it comes to stalking and spying on someone. As someone who gathers information, she always make sure the information she gathers won't be shared.

"Ah. So that's where it is"

Tashkent brought out a small device and let it him and buzz faintly until it blinked rapidly. She pulled out a coin sized metallic object and showed it to the for a brief moment before leaving the room and tossing outside the nearest window.

"I've become a suspicious figure lately and even comrade Gangut had become suspicious. I always make sure no one is keeping an eye on me"

"I'm confused..."

"It was a listening device, admiral. Someone had been eavesdropping on us" Warspite frowned

"It looks like Donitz and Gangut had caught up. They're not as stupid as the others"

Tashkent is slightly impressed and annoyed rather than worrying that someone had been listening to their conversation.

"The fact that my detector didn't act up the last time I came here means it was just implanted recently"

"Aaaah! This is really bad" Saki is panicking

"It doesn't matter know if they figured out the truth. We're already at our goal"

Warspite remained composed, sighing with no worry at all.

"Didn't you just say you don't want them to know the truth, but know you don't seen to care"

"We've been compromise though there could be a way to prevent them from further interfering with our current goal" Warspite had to resort to a backup plan

"I'll take care of the distraction. You two should focus on finding the comrade admiral"

Tashkent is going to continue her role of providing distraction to divert the other shipgirls from getting in the way. She is the type to do any means necessary to fulfill her task and that's why Warspite relies her to work at what she does best.

 **Norway...**

Arkhangelsk leaned by a corner, stalking Gotland as soon as she caught sight of her. The Swedish light cruiser had been on sorties and patrols recently Arkhangelsk found it difficult to time her day off.

"..." The fairy tapped her shoulder

"What is it?"

"..."

"Shut it. I'm stalking this girl because she had a mixed smell. It seems like she had been in close physical contact with a familiar someone"

Unaware of the hidden danger, Gotland proceeded which allowed Arkhangelsk to trail her with ease. Arkhangelsk failed to trail Gotland yesterday, so she took the opportunity as soon as she got it.

"For a shipgirl, she's oblivious of her surroundings. Even Edinburgh would have sensed something"

She's slightly disappointed at Gotland's lack sense of danger. A shipgirl like doesn't even realize someone had been following her for the past twenty minutes. More importantly, she lead Arkhangelsk right where she wanted to - her home.

"Bingo. If it wasn't for her lack of awareness, it would have taken me a try or two"

Just before Gotland could reach the front door, the target finally revealed herself. Tirpitz, known as "Aria" by the people in Altafjorden, walked out of the door and greeted Gotland.

"She's acting differently. Something's different with this Tirpitz. I just hope it wouldn't be too problematic"

In an instant, Arkhangelsk noticed a difference in Tirpitz's behavior. She after so carefree and innocent, as if she isn't the least worried about Abyssals or even shipgirls.

"I have to inform Warspite about this"

Despite the distance, Arkhangelsk took a picture to serve as a confirmation about Tirpitz's presence in Norway. She planned to contact Warspite and inform her just as instructed to her, but before she could do so - Tirpitz switched her attention towards.

(Shit!)

At that moment, she knew her presence has been detected and fled the area as soon as possible.

"What's the matter, Aria?" Gotland turned her head towards to where Aria had her eyes locked on

"Nothing. I just thought I saw someone...familiar" Aria shook her head

As usual, Gotland thought Aria had been imagining things again due to her foggy memories.

Meanwhile...

Arkhangelsk rested by a corner, never expecting to be detected by a strange acting Tirpitz. Though at the very least, she managed to confirm Tirpitz being in Altafjorden, but with a little twist.

"That was fast"

She answered the call...from Warspite. Though it barely drained her stamina, she let out a deep breath before responding to Warspite.

"You saw the picture? Our lonely Queen is indeed here, acting somewhat strange"

Though she only witnessed it for a few minutes, Arkhangelsk came into that conclusion by keenly observing the way Tirpitz acted and spoke towards Gotland. Though she couldn't further assess Tirpitz's "current status" due to being spotted unexpectedly.

[There's no mistaken it's her. Then you should go with the next part of your task: retrieve her and have her be returned to Japan...by any means necessary]

"Heeeh. Even by force, huh? You'd never want me take this far. Just what's going on there?"

Arkhangelsk suspected the situation in Maizuru naval district is the cause of Warspite allowing Arkhangelsk to use any method to have Tirpitz return to Japan.

[The Russian destroyer Tashkent went "rogue"]

"The little Russian? What happened?"

[One of the Dogs caught her destroying evidence. Documents related to your current task. As a result, a fight ensued which ended with her fleeing the naval base]

"It can't be helped, I suppose"

[Tashkent volunteered to use herself as a distraction, at the cost of being a fugitive]

"Don't worry. Things will clear up when I get back. It's going to be pointed back at me after all. That's right...I'll always be the 'bad one' in everyone's eyes..." For a moment, Arkhangelsk switched to a solemn tone

Arkhangelsk laughed, knowing everyone will see her as the true culprit due to her past deed and "rogue shipgirl" status.

[You are allowed to use any method, but there will be no casualties and serious injuries. Do I make myself clear?]

"I understand. Though I won't guarantee other people will be an exception. I'll be forced if they get in the way after all..."

Arkhangelsk already warned Warspite she couldn't fully guarantee no one will lose their live or be seriously hurt. Even if it's a human, she doesn't know how to hold back if they stood in her way.

[Time is at the essence, so I suggest you start taking this seriously]

"I am taking this seriously-!"

Warspite hanged up the call before Arkhangelsk could even explain, prompting her to grunt in frustration.

"That cruiser is sure to get in my way. For her sake, I hope she won't make my job harder than it already is"

Arkhangelsk knew Gotland wouldn't hand over Tirpitz to her so easily due to how she strongly refused to give any information even when an acquaintance's life is threatened. She wanted to avoid any casualties as it will upset Warspite, but restraining herself against a shipgirl is something she had forgotten to do for a long time.


	16. Denying the Memories

**Author:** _*sips coffee*_ Time to continue where I left off _*sips coffee again*_. A human character will be introduced soon. Though she will first appear in a flahsback of a certain shipgirl before actually showing herself in the present.

Differences can be noticed which will be a mess since I decided to focus on this story first. These things will makes sense in the future.

* * *

 _How long will you deny your own memories?_

Every time Aria closes her eyes and focus on her thoughts, she hear familiar voices and see vague of images of people she felt she had met before. She felt as if she met Gotland a long time ago, along with someone who she deeply cares about. Altafjorden, the place in which she was found, she felt constant deja vu. It was as if she spent a long time in the north she had grown stubborn and antisocial.

 _My sister, huh..._

 _It's only been a while, yet I'm beginning to forget..._

 _Their faces and their names..._

 _They're all beginning to fade_

There was a point in her life where she spent solitude in the unforgiving north that her memories are being discarded pieces by pieces as she continued to focus on fighting alone. All she thought was to fight and nothing else. Without anyone, she begin to think she had no need to rely on anyone.

 _After all...they will leave her one day just as they left her by herself in the north..._

It's me, your sister. Tirpitz, is your head alright? You forgot your own sister just because we didn't see each other for a few weeks.

 _Months. It's been months..._

 _That long? Woah! You must have been real lonely, huh_

 _..._

 _Don't worry. You'll be back with us in a couple of weeks._

 _I see..._

 _Are you alright? You seem cold and distant lately_

 _It's nothing. It's nothing at all..._

Normally, she would be relieved she would return to the main fleet, but she felt no excitement. She had grown accustomed to her solitude she preferred it over returning to her comrades.

She grew distant. Even towards her beloved sister...

Aria opens her eyes and felt the gentle breeze sweeping in front of her. Every time she would approach the shore, all she felt is how she belongs to the open sea.

"Who...is Bismarck to me?"

She knew Bismarck as a famous German battleship, but she couldn't understand why she sensed she had personal connection to her. All she knew is her name, she doesn't even know how looks like and sound like.

 **Meanwhile...**

Gotland returned home only to find Aria absent from the house. She thought she must have wandered again and question a lot of things. She sat on the couch massaging her stiffened shoulders from patrolling the northern waters since morning.

"U-boats are kind of mysterious...and eccentric..."

She came across a pack of U-boats patrolling Norway as well and in hunt of Abyssal "preys". Even though they're no physically older than a grade schooler, Gotland finds the German submarines somewhat eccentric and quiet.

"Hmm?"

She noticed her room was opened even though Aria never do so, not even once. An object from her room was moved than she clearly noticed someone had touched it. She thought the door being opened was somewhat suspicious as Aria never leave without locking it first.

(Not good...)

Gotland knew somewhat intended while no one was home. As she rushed to the living room, she found a fairy standing by the table.

"A fairy? How did-"

Before she could continue, someone grabbed her from behind and easily strangled by an arm locked around her neck . Gotland failed to react in time when she sensed danger standing behind her.

"...!"

Fast before she could realize, Arkhangelsk had snuck up behind her and as she turned around, Arkhangelsk grabbed her by the throat and effortlessly lifted her a few feet off the ground.

"You made my job harder than it already is. I don't like it when someone makes my job difficult"

She tightened her grip to to point of cutting any air to breath for Gotland. Though Arkhangelsk still managed restrained herself from strangling Gotland to death due to a strict order of no casualties.

"You...you're the one after Aria..."

"Aria? Is that what you call her? Coincidentally, that was a name she had a long time ago"

"W-what's that...supposed to mean...?"

"That person isn't who you think she is. She's a shipgirl of the Kriegsmarine, Tirpitz"

Arkhangelsk doesn't blame Gotland for being unaware of Aria being actually Tirpitz, a shipgirl.

"You've been keeping a shipgirl with you all this time and you didn't even notice"

"..."

"Unless, you already had an idea...but you didn't inform her" Arkhangelsk guessed

"I...know Aria isn't a normal person...and I already suspected who she is when you came along"

"Then you know who she is now. She's the Bismarck class battleship, Tirpitz. A shipgirl"

"If Aria is a shipgirl, then what do you want from her?"

"My order is to retrieve her and return her where she belongs. That means to bring her back even if it means using force"

Gotland continued to struggle, but she is surprised at Arkhangelsk's grip strength. It felt like metal clamped to her throat, an unbreakable grip holding her hostage.

"If you know where Aria is now, then why don't you just do what you came for?"

"Because I don't want someone who became a pain in the ass go unscathed. I won't kill you, but I can't guarantee you won't lose a limb or two"

Arkhangelsk momentarily tightened her grip, enough for her to let out a muffled grunt. She doesn't to accidentally break Gotland's neck.

"This is what you get for getting in the way"

Her eyes changed to a distinctive Abyssal ones, revealing her primary instinct to kill on Gotland despite her intention of keeping her alive. Gotland thought her life would come to an end, but she thought wrong when Arkhangelsk released her.

"You're...not going to kill me?"

Arkhangelsk grunted, upset more than apologetic at her impulsive action. Of course, she wouldn't admit she only attacked Gotland because she was upset at how she made prolonged her task.

"No. I'm not here to kill you" Arkhangelsk responded instantly

Arm removed her cap and brushed her short hair to the tips by gently sliding down her fingers between strands. Anyone would be instantly cautious towards her at first glance, but one she softens her expression, one could see she is not as ruthless as others thinks she is.

(Honestly. Warspite kept insisting I should stick to reason as much as possible...)

She couldn't bring herself to disobey Warspite, so she finds it frustrating she's bearing to restrain her violent instincts. Her old self would choose reason as the primary method, but it was after "the operation" done on her that changed her both mind and body.

"As angry as I am, I can't kill you"

"If you're not here to kill me, then what?"

"To tell you I'm not going to harm or even kill Tirpitz. I'm looking for her because I have to get her back where she belongs" Arkhangelsk explained

While it's not visible, Arkhangelsk has what Warspite calls a "soft spot" towards shipgirls. She would not use unnecessary force against them unless she is given a reason to.

"Honestly, just because I give off the vibe of a serial killer, doesn't mean I am one. I was a shipgirl under the Royal navy then the Red Navy. Though I work for the Royal navy, specially HMS Queen Elizabeth"

She showed Gotland her golden Royal navy crest pinned on her coat to prove to her she's working for the navy, albeit just not under the Admiralty. She only directly takes orders from either Queen Elizabeth or Warspite.

"You're part of the navy?"

"Yes...sort of. I don't just work as a battleship, I'm also a field agent. My current task is to return a lost shipgirl. The one you've been keeping all this time"

Gotland sat down, thinking about the confirmation that Aria is indeed a shipgirl. Arkhangelsk has several photos that served as solid evidence of Aria indeed being Tirpitz.

"You barged in here and strangled me" Gotland took a step back

"I have...to apologize for that. It's a bit of a habit of mine. I really didn't mean to kill you"

She removed her cap and pressed it on her chest level, a symbol of her being apologetic. When Gotland couldn't sense her hostility anymore, she loosened her guard, but remained careful of the stranger in black.

"I'm...sorry I attacked you. I got carried away...that I admit. That's why you don't have to worry about. I'm just here to return Tirpitz to where she belongs"

Her finger twitched, finding it difficult to act like a normal human being. Her primary instincts revolves around being violent and she often have difficulty restraining her deep sea urges. She had to constantly keep her mental and emotional state in check or she will end up like those...things.

"Aria...she's the one you're looking for, right?"

"I'm a surprised a shipgirl like you didn't even realize you're hiding another shipgirl. Well, it's Abyssals who have a natural ability of sensing shipgirls"

"How should I know she's a shipgirl? She just appeared here a weeks ago"

"Wait? When did Tirpitz showed up here? I need to know more"

Arkhangelsk's voice deepened, determined to get a detailed response from Gotland who remained nervous and slightly cautious towards Arkhangelsk.

"It all started..."

Even if Tirpitz already appeared in Altafjorden shortly before Gotland arrived, she learned about her from the curator who initially suspected about her origin. As Gotland reveals her knowledge...

"...?!"

Both of their attention shifted to a single direction when the door opened and sounds of footsteps drawing closer.

"Hey, Gotland-"

Other than Gotland, an intimidating shipgirl clad in black with short grey hair threw a familiar glare at her. Aria almost jumped back, startled at the unexpected visitor.

"W-who are you?"

"You don't recognize me? You don't remember anything, do you?"

"W-what?"

"We knew each other. Rather, we almost killed each other back in Russia"

Arkhangelsk reverted to her normal self, acting calmly towards a terrified and cautious Tirpitz.

"You know me?"

"Of course I know you. Because I was a shipgirl once much like you"

Arkhangelsk showed Tirpitz a photo of the two of them. Compared to Tirpitz's other photos, there's little friendliness between them. It was as if someone forced them to have a picture together.

"I don't know you. Why should I trust you?" Aria backed away

"I know you. We knew each other. I can't blame you if you're scared of me" She raised her hands as a gesture of no hostility

It's been a while since Arkhangelsk used reason against any target. She would often use violence to accomplish her given task. She was reluctant to go with Warspite's advice to avoid violence as much as possible, but she agreed as it would be more difficult if she were to engage in a fight with Tirpitz.

(That damn Abyssal. She wanted to protect Tirpitz so badly, a part of the Beast remained with Tirpitz. I have to be careful or I'll be in the world of pain)

She sensed a faint Abyssal within Tirpitz. Even though a fraction of her core remained as an Abyssal, she is still a shipgirl. Arkhangelsk wished to avoid triggering her Abyssal side from surfacing as the Beast is a powerful Abyssal due to the nature of how it's born.

"Don't you remember who you are? You're Tirpitz, second of the Bismarck class battleships"

Arkhangelsk showed her more pictures of her old self, back in her active shipgirl days. More importantly, she showed her a picture taken more than two years ago, one where she and Bismarck were spending time together.

"This is..."

"That's Bismarck. You're older sister" Arkhangelsk responded

"This is really me. In these pictures..."

She flipped through all the photos given to her, carefully analyzing the figures in each one. Aria is in disbelief to how there was even evidence of who she was. Evidence that she is indeed the shipgirl Tirpitz.

"The reason you can't probably remember is because it's a side effect of you sinking more than once"

"Si-sinking?!"

"You sunk three times now. You're memory loss is just a side effect. The worst the could happened to someone who sunk a few times is never being able to return as a shipgirl"

Arkhangelsk slightly scared Aria at the fact that she could have been stuck as an Abyssal rather just having a case of memory loss.

"I...I still don't understand all of these"

(Ah. This will take a while...)

Arkhangelsk faintly grunted seeing how it needed a lot of explaining to "Aria" about her identity as the shipgirl Tirpitz and how she needs to return to Japan as ordered to her.

 **Maizuru naval district...**

Shigure wakes up and the sight of the infirmary and herself lying in the bed bandaged. She has little strength to lift herself, but she forced herself.

"Don't force yourself too much. You were heavily damaged yesterday" Murasame clasped the book close

"The traitor. Where's that Russian traitor?" Shigure calmly asked

"Unfortunately, she managed to escape. We found you heavily damaged and unconscious"

"I should have taken her out when I had the chance"

Shigure felt regret she didn't finish off Tashkent before she had the chance to escape. She wished she had taken her out earlier.

"That Tashkent...she was working with someone" Shigure informed Murasame

"Are you saying she had an accomplice?"

"She contacted someone before escaping"

"That little Russian is an elusive one. She won't be easy to find now that she escaped" Murasane reminded her

"I'll find her no matter where she hides. She her own comrades and the admiral's trust"

Shigure is clearly upset at Tashkent betraying the fleet so she swore to track her down and punish her. Murasame, on the other hand, thought of how the admiral reacted when she informed her about what happened. Admiral Saki was oddly unsurprised and not upset that one of her shipgirls went AWOL.

(That admiral didn't seem shocked at what happened. It was as if she knew about this. No, I shouldn't think of stupid guesses) Murasame shook her head

Much like Shigure, Murasame trusted the admiral so she ignored her speculation that the admiral is aware of Tashkent's actions and might even have a part on it.

Meanwhile...

Warspite discussed the result of Tashkent's carelessness with Nelson. She would also discuss it with Ark Royal, but she had a certain business to attend to. She knew sooner or later those "Dogs" will pursue her and track her down.

"The little Russian failed" Nelson is disappointed

"Did she though? Tashkent used herself as bait to draw their attention away from the main goal" Warspite remained composed

"While I'm with the admiral on revealing the truth, we can't have them know yet especially that our Tirpitz has amnesia"

"Once Tirpitz is returned to Japan, I have to focus on assuring she could face the comrades she forgot"

"Knowing Bismarck, if she find out now, she'd only make it worse. She would definitely provoke Tirpitz and trigger yet another Beast...like what happened three years ago" Nelson is concerned of the danger

"I will not make the same mistake" Warspite assured Nelson

"Hope so. Since everything is repeating again with Tirpitz being amnesiac"

With Tirpitz successfully found, Warspite switches her focus on making sure no one will discover their plan early. Tirpitz lost her memory, so introducing her with Bismarck immediately wouldn't be a wise decision.

 **Later...**

Gangut is in disbelief to how Tashkent, a comrade she deeply trusted, betrayed the fleet. After Tashkent fled, the Shiratsuyu class wanted to pursue the traitor and the admiral allowed it.

"I never thought Tashkent actually betrayed us" Gangut slightly shook her head

"I tried to tell all of you, but no one believed me" Donitz sat near her

"It's just that Tashkent was loyal when Tirpitz when she was the admiral"

"Tirpitz was the one probably keeping an eye on her and keeping her in check. When she was gone...there was no one to put a leash on her"

Donitz knew Tirpitz being aware of Tashkent's background. That's why she speculated she was the one making sure Tashkent does not go out of line.

"Those girls with doggy flaps are sent after Tashkent. Fortunately, the admiral allowed them as long as she is brought back alive"

"..."

Gangut remained silent , her hand slowly reaching into her pocket. What she brought out is a partially burnt letter. While the upper left part is burned and some parts slightly charred, some evidence were left.

"A picture?"

"It was one of the few stuff Tashkent tried to burn. I managed to hide a few before they took what's left"

"You're not that bad" Donitz smirked

Donitz removed her smile as Gangut wasn't smiling the least. It's what in the picture that put her in a tensed mood.

"This is...Tirpitz?"

Donitz straightened herself upon seeing a casual Tirpitz in a stolen shot. There was no date written, but the picture...seems fairly new.

"It must be important that Tashkent wanted to burn that picture. I couldn't save the other pictures"

"From the looks of it, this was taken recently"

"Recently? That can't be right. Tirpitz is dead, remember?"

"I know a new photo when I see and look at the background. Besides, I can see the date this was taken"

Behind the picture is the slightly burned printed date of when the photo was developed.

"I found a few more. Tashkent couldn't burn them all completely since she was in a hurry"

Gangut showed few more similar photos of Tirpitz to Donitz. The latter noticed how the background of each photo seems to be taken in a Western town. Two of the pictures have Tirpitz standing beside a girl bearing a certain crest.

"These were all taken about a week ago"

"Hey, hey, if that picture of Tirpitz is just last week and not an old reprinted picture...just what's going on here?"

"It seems like Tashkent knew something about Tirpitz that we don't" Donitz returned the picture to Gangut

Donitz speculated the photo isn't a reprinted one as Tirpitz is in a casual attire somewhere outside Japan. Besides, the person standing beside Tirpitz is a shipgirl.

"Then I have to find Tashkent before those little Dogs can"

"Then I'm with you on this one. I want to know Tashkent's involvement with Tirpitz for her to betray us" Donitz volunteered

While they are not fully comfortable with each other due to recent conflict, they formed an alliance for a single goal: track Tashkent and learn the truth from her.


	17. Reminding a sin

**Author:** I fixed some details. I introduced a human character, debut in a flashback, which will show up again soon.

* * *

 _There are things I don't want to remember..._

Tirpitz, with her head lowered, thought about what Arkhangelsk revealed to her about who she is. Her sister, her admiral life, and her shipgirl days. While most details remained vague, she instinctively didn't doubted what was revealed to her. She knew from an emotional perspective.

"It won't be long before this idiots in Maizuru finds out. I have to hurry so Warspite can deal with Tirpitz's amnesia...and the Beast's remnant"

Even with that said, Arkhangelsk remained patient and allowed Gotland to comfort Tirpitz before making her return to Japan. If it wasn't for Warspite's insistence, she would have used force as a primary method. The battleship in black yawned as the fairy popped out of her coat and climbed to sit on her shoulder.

"So Bismarck's your sister. Well, that explain why you kind of looked like her, because you two are related" Gotland awkwardly laughed

"To think she's my sister. I wonder how I see her. I don't even know if we're close or not"

"Well, from these pictures, it seems like you two were close. I think"

It explains why Tirpitz seemed...happy more than in her other pictures. It's difficult to tell since her old self would not always express much emotions. There are certain shipgirls who can sense how the north had numbed her.

"This one..." Tirpitz pointed

"That's Warspite. She's a veteran from the Royal Navy and a famous battleship. She heavily damaged a moving enemy farther than any battleship"

Gotland is somewhat a "fan" of famous shipgirls all over the world. She even held her excitement when describing Warspite.

"They say her strength contradicts her nobility and graceful appearance. I heard she mentored many shipgirls who just entered service"

To Tirpitz, there was a static scene playing inside her thoughts. She found herself panting and exhausted on the ground with Warspite repeatedly yelling at her to stand.

"Even if I can't remember, I still have this sense of familiarity"

"Amnesia only affects the memories in your brain, but not the emotions in your hand. Feelings, they're instinctive, you know"

"..." Tirpitz is surprised

"Hahaha. Something I learned from my profession before I became shipgirl"

Their enjoyment is cut short with Arkhangelsk entering the living room and clearing her throat. She already grew impatient, but remained tolerant towards Tirpitz due to her amnesiac state.

"We're leaving first thing in the morning. We can't waste anymore time with what's happening in your base"

"I understand" Tirpitz faintly smiled

Seeing her smile innocently caused a slight uneasy reaction from Arkhangelsk. She briefly furrowed her eyebrows as this Tirpitz is carefree and naive. She has always been used to the pragmatic and stubborn Tirpitz. Though the latter became softer ever since meeting the shipgirls of Maizuru naval district.

"Hey...Arkhangelsk, you knew my sister too, right?"

"Yeah"

"What was she like? What were we like?"

"I don't know much about your relationship since I mostly worked with British and Russians, but you two had a close sisterly bond"

Arkhangelsk has no full knowledge of the two's sisterly relationship and bond in their early days. She only met the Bismarck class after her "change", but that was only during her visits and operations. Even so, Arkhangelsk easily noticed how close they were despite never meeting each other historically.

"Bismarck has a bit of an ego and she happens to be both stubborn and slightly impulsive. You're the most important person to her, Tirpitz. That's why she became...emotional after you sunk. It was her fault after all"

Arkhangelsk murmured the last sentence, but Gotland faintly heard this. She deliberately did so since Warspite advised her not to remind Tirpitz of how she sunk without recovering her other memories yet.

(It was Bismarck who sealed your fate. Her breaking a promise and leaving you to die was what made the Beast filled with rage and vengeance)

The Beast was an Abyssal that acted on her own will due to how both her mind and heart were fueled with hatred and desire for vengeance which overwhelmed the "Abyss" inside.

(Even in the present, you haven't fully forgiven her. I wonder if you could truly forgive her this time. I'm a bit curious...) Arkhangelsk smiled

She chuckled, taking interest on how Tirpitz meeting Bismarck would turn out. She admitted on her curiosity on how the future would unfold. Perhaps she will stay for a bit longer.

"But the thing is, you sometimes forget about Bismarck or any of your comrades. This made Bismarck worried since she thought there will be a time you will never remember her at all"

"That's a bit scary..."

"Nor her fault. You were thrown there since the Kriegsmarine ships were spread thin at that time. You handled yourself just fine, but living in solitude and contently fighting changed you"

Arkhangelsk shrugged her shoulders. She didn't mention she met Tirpitz in Tromso back in the old days. Tirpitz paid no mind to her and barely cared about her presence there. All Tirpitz did was greet her and proceed to her destination.

"You may be a shipgirl, but your mind is still as fragile as the human you were once. Applies to all shipgirls"

"I see..."

Tirpitz focused her sight on a picture of her with Bismarck. It was as if Bismarck was a stranger to her in that picture. She compared that picture to the one with her warmly smiling. She truly did change during her time in Norway.

 **Maizuru naval district...**

Bismarck spread all the pictures Gangut had shown her. Those were the ones Tashkent failed to completely burn. Graf Zeppelin dropped her jaw in disbelief.

"This girl. I knew her. She's a Swedish shipgirl staying in Norway. I met her a few months ago"

Bismarck recognized Gotland due to their encounter months ago during a brief stay in Norway.

"I rechecked all the pictures. These aren't old ones. These were all taken recently" Donitz confirmed

"So you're telling me Tirpitz is back already"

"If so, why did Tashkent tried to destroy the evidence? I mean shouldn't she let us know" Graf Zeppelin raised that question

"That's what we're trying to find out. If Tirpitz is indeed back, then why hide it?" Gangut grunted

It remained a mystery to why would Tashkent tried to get rid of ant evidence about Tirpitz being alive. To them, it doesn't make sense no matter what angle they look at.

"No matter how much we look at it, it doesn't make any sense" Gangut hit the table

"Maybe we're looking at this wrongly. We can't find any logical reason to what Tashkent did is because she's not doing all of this"

"Right! Tashkent can't plan all of this by herself so she's definitely working with someone" Gangut instantly stood up

It made Donitz think of the sabotaged operation and the guy with a canine beast mask. Tashkent isn't capable of executing a plan singlehandedly so she deduced she's just a component of the plan so they couldn't find a reason behind her actions.

"I've been keeping an eye on her and she hasn't made contact anyone outside of the base" Gangut reported

"What if it's someone inside the base?" Graf Zeppelin deduced too

"...?" The other three are confused

"Think about it. Someone like her wouldn't be able to do keep all of this a secret unless someone nearby is helping her act without being noticed"

Bismarck, Gangut, and Donitz looked at each other stunned and impressed at how Graf Zeppelin realized it quickly. To be fair, Graf Zeppelin is the "sharp one" among the other Germans.

"We did think of that..." Donitz looked at Gangut

"...but our only suspect is Warspite"

"Knowing her, catching her red-handed isn't as easy as Tashkent. She's both cunning and careful" Bismarck relaxed her back

"I guess we all suspected her, huh. I suppose this is because she's usually involved whatever is happening to Tirpitz" Graf Zeppelin shrugged her shoulders

Bismarck isn't surprised Warspite is the primary suspect. With everything that she had done in the past, Bismarck isn't the least surprised.

"While Warspite is our suspect, we don't have proof of her involvement so a direct action is out of the question"

"Gangut and I will try to do with what we can. In the meantime, you two should keep an eye on Warspite" Donitz suggested

Bismarck nodded, instantly cooperating with Donitz and Gangut, an unusual team up she never thought would be formed. Just a few days ago, they were detained for violently assaulting each other for the third time.

"I almost forgot to ask. How are you two partners all of a sudden?"

"..." The pair looked at each of her

"Gangut and I may have our huge differences"

"...but we both want to know what the heck is going on. So we kind of settled our differences on this one" Gangut smirked

"There are things we still fight about, but we both want to know about this. To effectively do that, we have to cooperate in this one"

Even the worst of rivals can form a partnership if it involves a mutual goal. In this case, it just happens someone close to them is involved.

 **Later...**

Warspite discovered it was Gangut who had the missing evidences. What's worse it those are the ones Tashkent to fully destroy before fleeing the naval base. This caused her to unusually worry as she can't afford to have anyone of them foil everything she had planned.

"I can't let them ruin this. Not until we deal with the Queen of the North" Warspite refused to fail

"They're not as stupid as they look. Donitz and Gangut can actually accomplish something together. Even I never expected that" Nelson shrugged her shoulders

"We have to keep her whereabouts and existence as hidden as possible. It means I can't have those nuisances ruin it. Not when we're so close"

"You're actually hell-bent on this one it's scaring me" Nelson shuddered

"I'm done playing games, Nelson. That means I will certainly not a single one compromise everything I had planned"

Warspite's expression darkened indicating she's dead serious about not letting anyone get in her way. Once she decided on something, she will proceed to it which occasionally terrifies Nelson.

"Please tell me you're not having Arkhangelsk assassinate someone" Nelson nervously asked

"I wouldn't go that far, Nelson. I'm no savage" Warspite calmly sighs, assuring Nelson

"I was just asking since you already looked pissed" Nelson nervously laughs

"I just grew frustrated. Those girls are proving themselves to be nuisances. I cannot afford the smallest nuisance foil this. Not that we're so close"

Nelson only worried that even someone like Warspite would take extreme measures if it means ensuring the success of the plan. The outcome will turn out to be regrettable once it escalates which is why Nelson takes precautions.

"If we want Tirpitz to remember she is Tirpitz, wouldn't it be better to...you know...bring her here"

"I initially thought of that, but I no longer believe that is for the best" Warspite sighs

"Haven't you manipulated her enough already?"

"..."

"You molded her into the Lonely Queen of the North. That's why she was isolated from the rest of the Kriegsmarine" Nelson revealed

"What I did was cruel and heartless, but you know very well she could achieve so much more"

"I understand it's Bismarck, but did you really have to damage their relationship?"

Back in the old days, Tirpitz was much different than she currently is. Everyone knew that, but no one knew Warspite made her that way. She has Tirpitz be separated from Bismarck for a certain amount of time.

"I genuinely regretted it. Not only I damaged her emotions, but what I did...is possibly irreversible. I don't wish to see that again"

"You're scared she'll go back to the Tirpitz you made her to be, is that it?" Nelson guessed

"..."

"Once Bismarck finds out about this, she's not going let you off unpunished. I mean I saw the look on her face when Tirpitz saw Bismarck as a stranger"

Nelson was nearby when she witnessed the scene unfold. Bismarck was about to tap Tirpitz's shoulder when she slapped her hand away. What shocked Nelson is when Tirpitz stated how she doesn't know who Bismarck is and wondered why she's acting so casually.

"Don't forget how she forgets Bismarck is her sister half of the time"

"She couldn't handle her own emotions so I had to suppress them. That includes her memories"

"By putting her in a lot of stress and forcing her to keep on fighting? Oh yeah, there's also gaslighting! You messed her up, Warspite"

Nelson is upset and angry at what Warspite did, but she remained calm while having the discussion with her.

"What I did...I did so thought is what's the best for her. In the end, I indirectly caused her to forget the people she cared about"

Warspite is still horrified at the scene where Tirpitz managed to sink a few Abyssals by herself, but she held one severed head while asking herself who were her comrades again. At that point, Warspite knew she had gone too far when Tirpitz all ever cared about is doing her job a shipgirl.

"Gangut and Donitz only have a chance of finding out you have Tirpitz. Be thankful they're not smart enough to figure out you made her the way she is" Nelson turned her back away

"..."

"Though you never did fully messed her up. She lost her life just to save her precious big sister, didn't she?"

"I felt so much guilt, I did what I could so she would be reminded how she cares for Bismarck" Warspite turned her head away

"In the end, that was a mistake too. The more you try to fix things, the more mistakes you make. Think thoroughly on this one"

Nelson leaves the room and let Warspite think of that matter. Nelson has no plan to interfere with Warspite as she wanted to see whether she'll make another mistake or learn from it this time.

 **Battleship Dorms...**

Bismarck vacantly stares at the slightly burned recent photo of whom everyone suspects is Tirpitz. In that photo, Tirpitz seems to have no worries, as if she was just living her life as a normal person not as a shipgirl.

"It's been a long time since I saw you this truly happy. When you were alone in Norway, you changed so much. Was it because you were left alone for too long? Or was it because I failed to pay attention to how you feel?"

Bismarck curved a faint smile, longing to see Tirpitz smile with content and warmth. Back in the Tromso where she was stationed just by herself, Tirpitz was shaped by solitude and stress.

"I was happy when I saw you again alive. I was happier when you became yourself again"

Bismarck is referring to the events where she reunited with Tirpitz after being supposedly sunken at that one operation.

"Sometimes I get scared when you couldn't remember you have a sister. It scared me because there might be a time you won't remember me at all"

She shook off her head when it made her think on the last time Tirpitz did show she never completely forgotten Bismarck when she rushed and took the sealed blow meant for her.

My mind keeps forgetting...but my feelings doesn't...

I just... instinctively thought...I don't want to lose you...

Hahaha. It's going to be alright. We both know this would happen...

Besides...they need Bismarck more than they need Tirpitz...

Big sister...do me a favor and live for everyone's sake. Including mine...

Tirpitz wiped away the tears about to stream down to her cheeks. Just as she did so, someone knocked. She immediately stood up to answer it and found Gangut on the other side of the door.

"Hey, Bis - are you...crying?"

"Nein. I just accidentally poked my eye"

"Right...anyway, Donitz and I might know where Tashkent is. We're going-"

"I'm coming with you" Bismarck instantly responded

"We're also going to leave without permission"

"I'm still going with you two" Bismarck still wanted to tag along

"...Wow. Okay, then we're heading to pay a visit to my little comrade"

Gangut and Donitz have a lead to Tashkent's whereabouts which they never thought would find Tashkent before the Shiratsuyu class. Then again, Shigure has yet to fully recover from her fight with Tashkent.

 **In an unknown location...**

Ark Royal pays a visit to Tashkent to check on her wounds and inform her of the current situation. She removed the old bandage and replaced with a new one. While most of Tashkent's wounds have healed, the deep ones have yet to do so.

"Your Russian friend knows where you are now. Must be Warspite's doing to keep their attention to you"

"It's fine. I did this with the same intention" Tashkent doesn't care

"Two battleships are after you. Aren't you worried?"

"Hahaha. Who do you think you're talking to?" Tashkent smiled confidently

"Well, you're someone who escaped a rabid dog in one piece"

The Shiratsuyu class, no matter which sister, are "rabid dogs". That nickname was initially because of Yuudachi's hunger for battle and Kawakaze's knack for a good fight. Admittingly, Ark Royal is worried since another sister will join the pack soon.

"You shouldn't be here. If they find out you're involved... it's all over" Tashkent warned her

"It's fine. Nelson is keeping an eye on the base. Well, I shouldn't really be here since I snuck off without permission" Ark Royal chuckled

"..."

"I won't stay for long. Knowing them, they'd rush here at any moment to drag you back to the base. Besides, I would raise suspicion if I'm out of the base for too long" Ark Royal stands up

"Then I won't make it easy for them"

Tashkent is aware she will eventually be caught so she's going struggle and resist while at it. It will be no fun for her if she simply walks out and surrender once found. She sthands up with her one hand on her rib that have yet to fully heal. She let her guard down as she never thought someone as docile as Shigure is capable of dealing a heavy blow.

"...?!" Tashkent noticed two figures through the window

The two carefully looked outside the window and found Bismarck and Gangut approaching the area. While the two are to busy arguing on what excuse they'll use once they return they didn't notice Ark Royal and Tashkent being aware of their presence, Tashkent clicked her tongue, annoyed at their wrong timing.

"That was quick" Ark Royal shrugged her shoulders

"Get out of here while you still can. They don't know you're involved"

"No need to tell me. I'm about to do that" Ark Royal prepares to retreat

"Go out from the back. I'll draw their attention from the front"

As Ark Royal flees, Tashkent refused to go down without a fight. While she would never kill her own comrades, she is not above inflicting harm on them as long as they survive. All she could think now is to survive and prevent them from ruining the plan.

"Sorry, comrade. I won't let this be a game over...yet"

Tashkent brings out a handgun. After checking the amount of bullets in the magazine, she she cocks the weapons and prepares to confront her two comrades. As Ark Royal flees the area, she is unaware she made a mistake.

 _Wait. Isn't that...?_

* * *

 **EXTRA**

Half of the time, the existence of her own comrades slips through her mind. She had to be reminded who they are or else she won't remember at all. Growing worry of this, Tirpitz was visited by her recently retired admiral, Elena Dorhein. It's been months since she had since either of the Bismarck class, especially Tirpitz who is less sociable.

"Admiral? Is that you?"

Admiral somewhat didn't recognize the gentle looking lady with wavy dark hair.

"It's been a while, Tirpitz. Look how much you've grown"

Elena jokingly greeted her referring to Tirpitz being slightly taller. She slowly approached the troubled battleship and lifted her hand, removing her glove.

"You're hand had gotten kind of stiff. You've been throwing yourself in battle constantly" Elena guessed

"I've done nothing, but endlessly kill Abyssals. As a shipgirl, I always have to fight day and night"

"By yourself? You've been thinking of nothing but fighting while being alone"

"Whether I have comrades or not doesn't matter. All I have to think is to sink every enemy there is"

Tirpitz solely focused on her duty than her own well being is not the same Tirpitz she once handled.

"You shouldn't just think and act like fighting is all that matters. What would your sister say about this?"

"My sister? What sister?"

"...?"

Elena is surprised at Tirpitz's forgetfulness. Warspite warned her about Tirpitz unable to recall some memories, but she never thought it would be as far as forgetting her own sister.

"Bismarck. I'm talking about Bismarck"

"Ah, that right. Bismarck is my older sister. I forgot again"

"Again?"

"Lately my memory is becoming foggy. Their names, faces, and voices...they're slipping away. I've been focusing on my battles here I didn't notice until Bismarck showed up" Tirpitz shrugged her shoulders

Elena witnessed for herself how worse Tirpitz had gotten by being left in Tromso for a month now. She didn't referred Bismarck as "sister", but plainly as Bismarck as if she was a stranger.

"When I don't remember, I see my sister as an annoying sister ship who I never met before. Warspite tells me this isn't a problem I should be worried about"

"You should be? Something's going on with you and it's not just your current lifestyle doing this to you?" Elena tapped Tirpitz's shoulders

"What are you saying, admiral?"

"I'm worried that someone-"

Elena's words are interrupted by Warspite who intervened at a coincidental timing. The veteran battleship who mentored Tirpitz approached the scene with her usual calm demeanor.

"Tirpitz, that's enough free time. You have to worried within an hour"

Warspite interrupts the two by walking in and reminding Tirpitz.

"Warspite, you're here too? I thought Tirpitz is the only shipgirl here"

"Yes, but not all of the time. I occasionally check on Tirpitz's status here in Tromso. The humans are...little to no useful so they sent me" Warspite explained

"I'll see you soon, admiral. I have a battle to return to"

Tirpitz bids her farewell and tips off her cap before returning to the Anchorage. Tirpitz left first while Warspite remained.

"What happened to her?" Elena wanted to know

"Solitude accompanied by stress and pressure of constant battles, I presume" Warspite instantly responded

"I get that, but always fighting doesn't make one have constant amnesia"

Warspite detected Elena growing suspicious on what made Tirpitz change drastically.

"Who knows? Such things is unpredictable"

"Unlike the others, you act so calm and worry free"

"What are you trying to say?" Warspite slightly furrowed her eyebrows

"I don't want to accuse, but I hope you have nothing to do with what's happening to her"

Warspite walks way, refusing to respond with Elena displaying she's more aware than anyone else in the Kriegsmarine.

"This is no longer your concern. You're already retired from the Navy after that incident"

The Grand old lady brushes off the former admiral's words and turned away, departing as well. While without proof, Elena already suspected Warspite's involvement as she is rather callous of Tirpitz's current state while everyone else is worried.


	18. Unfolding Secrets

**Author:** I'm working on some other things in the meantime.

* * *

Tashkent played the decoy, something she had accepted the moment she fled the naval base as a fugitive. Even if she is not in peak strength, Tashkent can make due as long as it doesn't hinder her speed. While the two fast battleships arrive, unknowingly stepping in that their target is already aware of their presence.

"Are you sure she's here?" Bismarck is skeptical  
"Yeah...probably"  
"P-probably?"

They blindly followed the lead, incompletely sure of the credibility of the information and unaware it originated from Warspite. If Gangut were to know this, she'd be mad at Warspite for using Tashksnt as bait even if the latter volunteered for the role.

"Hmm?"

Gangut raised her hand and bent down on one knee to inspect the object inches from her feet. She picked up a blood stained cloth to which she showed to Bismarck.

"Is this...blood?"  
"Blood dries out within half an hour, but I can say this is recent"

A bloodied cloth with a sign it was used as a makeshift bandage pointed to Tashkent being in the area.

"Tashkent had gotten careless. She knew we're after her, yet she left tracks lying around"

Gangut rubbed her chin suspiciously as she placed back the cloth right where she found it. She fought alongside Tashkent and knew her long enough to suspect Tashkent wouldn't simply leave obvious tracks.

"Probably because she saw us and left in a hurry?"  
"Donitz is watching the perimeter. We're making sure she's not getting away"

Bismarck swallowed her breath while Gangut remained vigilante.

"Why would Tashkent do something like trying to hide Tirpitz is alive. It doesn't make any sense" Bismarck is baffled  
"That's why we're after her because we want to know what's going on"  
"..."

Tashkent carefully listened to every footsteps they take and their voices, patiently standing still with both hands on the gun.

"I cannot fail. For the comrade admiral's sake"

She repeatedly reminded herself how she couldn't afford to fail which meant prevent herself from being caught. Currently, Gangut inspects fresh footprints from the ground, suspecting it belonged to Tashkent judging by the size and shoeprint.

"There's no mistaking it. This footprints are hers" Gangut drew her fingers closer to the ground  
"Then we're on the right track" Bismarck became more hopeful  
(She really is being careless. Leaving clues she was here. No, rather...)

Gangut stands up once again and faced a direction, preparing for an inevitable confrontation.

(She's still here...)

Just before the pair could head to the next area, they stopped at the sound of click. Before they could turn, a shot was already fired hitting Gangut on the leg. Tashkent revealed herself with her weapon drawn fresh from the shot.

"You shouldn't have come here, comrade"  
"You're not going to surrender that easily, huh" Gangut scoffed  
"I can't afford to fail. That means I won't let myself get caught or talk that easily"

She pointed her hadgun, prepared to fire another round towards her own comrades. Gangut felt somewhat betrayed that Tashkent wouldn't heistate to hurt her own comrades for the sake of her mission.

"Why are you willing to go this far, Tashkent? For what reason are you doing this?!" Gangut demanded answers  
"You saw the evidence I failed to get rid of. You should know by now who I'm willing to go this far!" Tashkent shouted  
"It's for Tirpitz. Is that what you're trying to say?" Bismarck stepped in  
"There's no point in hiding it anymore since you must have figured it by now. Your little sister is already back, but I will never tell you her whereabouts"

Tashkent confirmed Tirpitz had returned, but refused to reveal her whereabouts. That's the primary information she would never reveal. It would be an instant game over if she does so.

"For what reason you're hiding the fact Tirpitz is already back? You wanted to make sure we'd never find out" Gangut demanded to know again  
"Comrade, you know very well I will never reveal anything. Even if I lose an arm or a leg, I'll never talk. That's how important this is" Tashkent raises her gun  
"Then I'll make you talk!"

Even with the fresh gunshot wound on her leg, Gangut mustered enough strength to thrust herself towards Tashkent who couldn't shoot, careful not to accidentally deal a fatal shot.

Somewhere in Maizuru...

Tirpitz switches her view to left and right, slightly wary and amazed at the unfamiliarity of Japan. Nelson, currently serving as the amnesiac battttleship's guardian, leans by the nearest wall and patiently waited for Tirpitz to adjust to Japan.

"To think I've lived here for a few years" Tirpitz takes a deep breath  
"It's a long story but you worked here as an admiral under a second identity"  
"Where did Arkhangelsk go? She left all of a sudden"  
"She...had important business to take care of. By that, I mean running off all of a sudden"

Tirpitz had only met Nelson for no more than an hour, but she couldn't stop staring at her.

"Is there something wrong?"  
"No. It's just that you look familiar too. A lot has been looking familiar actually. This place, this feeling. It's all this nostalgic...but I can't remember" Tirpitz touched the ground

"Strangely enough, I'm actually content even if I had forgotten everything. I'm a little scared to remember...because I might not like my old memories"  
(Warspite wanted Tirpitz to not remember she's a shipgirl, but seeing her like this...makes me think - no, I shouldn't think that)

Nelson shook her head before she could convince herself that Warspite may have a point. Bismarck has been longing for Tirpitz's return and to separate her from her sister without even knowing her existence...is repeating Warspite's mistake.

(The Lonely Queen of the North. That's another side of you that chose to fight alone and lived to solely fight. Like an emotionless soldier)

Nelson doesn't wish for Tirpitz to revert to her old self, one that Warspite made out of manipulations. That Tirpitz, without proper guidance, lost track of her original perception. Adding her constantly forgetting the existence of others, Bismarck was horrified.

I'll sink every Abyssals there is to sink even if it means throwing away others  
I have to keep on fighting. That's what I should only think of, right?  
My sister? Now that I think about it...I think I have one. My mind is getting foggy lately...

Even Nelson was horrified how Tirpitz fought for the role reason that it's what she was born to do. She was a warship reincarnated as a human. Even with free will and a body, her purpose hasn't changed as her original predesscor.

(No. We don't have to right to dictate her own thoughts and feelings. Yet you selfishly discarded that, Warspite)

Nelson clenched her fist, visibly angry at Warspite's actions and it's effects to Tirpitz's state of mind.

"Tirpitz, we can't stay in the open for too long. I have to take you to the safehouse. Warspite's waiting" Nelson pointed with her thumb  
"Warspite? That noble lady Arkhangelsk told me about?"  
"Yeah. The royal looking one. She's both your mentor and a close friend"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing"

Even before meeting Warspite personally, Tirpitz had an instinct of district when mentioning Warspite.

Discard your memory of them. Let their existence fade away in your thoughts. You don't have to cling to the the memories of those who will eventually abandon you.

Warspite gently drew her closer and had her listen to her words at that moment. The loneliness and built up stress in Tromso had made Tirpitz fragile which Warspite took an advantage of. It was as if a parent dictating a child.

 **Meanwhile...**

Battleships Gangut and Bismarck managed to overpower Tashkent, a large destroyer. Even with two of them, disarming and incapacitating her was no easy task due to her skills and experience. They didn't win without a bullet or two shot to them.

"Give it up, Tashkent. You can't win this one. Tell us what we want to know and we'll make sure you'll get a lighter punishment"

Gangut tried to reason with her comrade who is still certain to remain stubborn until the very end.

"I can't tell you...I will never tell you...because...because I don't want you to hurt her again"

Tashkent slowly raises on her two feet and momentarily leans on a wall, referring to Bismarck rather than Gangut.

"Hahaha...comrade, you're asking the wrong person for answers. The one who's responsible for all of this is that woman"  
"Who are you talking about?" Gangut demanded the identity  
"The same person who messed up the the shipgirl Tirpitz back in Norway. Bismarck, you weren't paying attention enough she took advantage of your sister's vulnerability"  
"What?" Bismarck is confused

Laughing, Tashkent knew how cornered and defeated she is...yet she surrender so easily. Even though she is told not to speak about her knowledge, she disobeyed it as if to spite the Grand old lady.

"You think I'm the one who betrayed? Then you're looking at the wrong person. There's a worse traitor in the base than me"  
"What are you talking about?" Gangut took a step forward  
"Hahaha. If only...if only you two knew what she did to the comrade admiral a long time ago"  
"Who is the she? Damn it, Tashkent! Enough with the games"  
"Sorry, comrade...but it's up to you to find that out. Because I'll never tell anything"

The wounded Tashkent moved to the side, exposing herself from the open window of a second story.

"You don't know the half of it-"

She is i interrupted when it only took a quick moment for a bullet to pierce right through her body three times. The Russian destroyer instantly collapsed on the floor, bleeding.

"Tashkent!"

Gangut rushed to her fallen comrade who laid unconscious and continuously bleeding from gunshot wounds. While the shots did not hit her vitals as if on purpose, she suffered a serious injury.

"We have to take to a hospital"

The two rushed as quickly as possible, knowing Tashkent would not live if the gunshot wounds are left untreated. The one who fired the shots pulled away her sniper rifle and sighs in relief.

"I almost shot the vitals by accident. The wind isn't favorable today"

Arkhangelsk starts dissembling her weapon and stuffing it back on a suitcase unconcerned at how he almost killed Tashkent in an instant.

"Don't let her talk. Don't let her get killed. Mission accomplished"

She tips of her cap, but before she leaves the scene...she turns around to notice someone was aware of her presence.

"That person. Well... it takes a monster to know a monster"

She chuckles, tipping her cap off at the observed before leaving. Arkhangelsk open her phone and contacted Warspite as soon as her job is done.

"The little Russian won't be able to talk, but she's not dead like you asked. Though I'm afraid someone will be a problem unless taken care of"

"The two idiots rushed her to a hospital which they will make it in time. I made sure the shots weren't fatal...just serious"

"This will buy you enough time. Those two idiots will be occupied at their almost dead comrade"

"If possible, don't give me tasks on the last minute. I'm not good at gambling my chances"

At the very least, she accomplished her task at the last minute it was given to her. She almost didn't make it in time and had to gamble on the chances when Tashkent exposed herself for a long distance shot.

 **Hospital...**

"Just a while ago, she knew something about Tirpitz. About why she became different back in Norway"  
"Back in Norway?"  
"Back in the old days, Tirpitz was stationed alone in Norway to defend the route between the United Kingdom and Russia. When I got to visit her there, she didn't even know me or Graf...or Hipper. She was so indifferent and cold towards me"

Bismarck still remembers Tirpitz slapping her hand when she reached out to her. She walked away from her own older sister with a hostile glare.

"Damn it, Tashkent. Leaving us with a cliffhanger on purpose"

Knowing well Tashkent decided to reveal a bit of a "secret" just as she is almost assassinated by a sniper, Gangut kicked the dust on the ground.

"Whoever shot her surely doesn't want her to talk" Bismarck clenched her fists  
"Just who is Tashkent working with?"

They have no evidence or idea to who sniper shot Tashkent just when they had her cornered.

"Where did Donitz go? Wasn't she here a while ago?" Gangut looked around  
"Now that I think about it. She kind of disappeared"

Both Bismarck and Gangut are left dumbfounded to why and where Donitz had gone to.

 **The next day...**

Arkhangelsk secretly met up with Warspite when she wished to discuss something important with her. She left the base while everyone worried about the unconscious Tashkent, namely Gangut and Bismarck.

"Despite the desperate measure taken, everything went smoothly. Tashkent is in a temporary comatose which bought us enough time" Warspite sighs

"What's the matter? You're awfully quiet"  
"Nelson told me what you really are planning on doing to Tirpitz"  
"I see. That's expected of her"  
"I don't take sides in this sort of conflict, but I have my doubts on this idea of yours"  
"You're doubting? Why is that?"

It's been a while since Arkhangelsk voiced out her own opinion towards Warspite as most of the time she agrees with little to no question. In fact, she does what she's told and accomplishes it without a second thought.

"I'm thinking the consequences of your actions. Once she learns about this, which she will, she'd certainly feel betrayed a close friend of hers had been manipulating her"

"Knowing her, not only she'd lose her trust to you...but to everyone else. In fact, Bismarck and her German friends would be heavily affected by this too"  
"So you're worried for her, huh. That is...unusual of you"  
"I have my reasons. By that...I mean that woman"

To clarify who she is referring to, Arkhangelsk brings out an old yet preserved photo tucked inside her coat. Mildly surprised, Warspite chuckles at the turn of events.

"Well, this is surely unusual of you"  
"I'm more than what I let on, milady. You should know that since we've been together even before with the Royal Navy"

Arkhangelsk shows many sides of herself, but the one Warspite always notices is the sly one that always surprises her with schemes she is unaware of. She antagonizes other people, including shipgirls, but she had lost touch with her humanity.

"I made a promise and I intend to keep my word"  
"Making promises now, huh"  
"Take it as repaying a longtime debt" Arkhangelsk explained  
"A debt?"  
"I would say an indirect debt. She helped out one of my...cousins a long time ago. I'm just showing my gratitude"

Arkhangelsk rubs her chin and closes one of her eyes, not specifying who is the "cousin" she is referring to. By Warspite's guess, it's either one of the two battleships.

"Anyhow, I'm relying on you to look after Tirpitz for the time being. Unlike us, you can move freely anywhere"  
"What are you planning to do with her?"  
"I have second thoughts for the time being" Warspite turns away  
"You're hesitating?"  
"You have your reasons and I have mine"

Warspite found no reason to explain her own hesitation which is expected of her.

 **Later...**

Even if Arkhangelsk told her repeatedly not to leave the house which served as a hideout, Tirpitz ended disobeying what she's been told and lost to the temptation of her instincts.

"I guess the reason why I'm so drawn to the sea so much is because I'm a shipgirl"

Even before learning of her shipgirl identity, Tirpitz would find herself standing by the shore and looking over the horizon.

"A shipgirl, huh. Even though shipgirls are looked upon with high regard...why is it...that I disliked it for some reason"

She closes her eyes and slowly moved her feet forward, stopping at the edge of the wave's reach.

 _I still find it hard to believe, sis. We being both shipgirls_  
 _We feel the same. I mean it was so sudden when a little fairy showed up_  
 _...and government agents asking us to come with them_  
 _Still, this is best thing that happened to us. We can now fight back against Abyssals_

The "older sister" looked forward into her role as a shipgirl, seemingly looking forward to chatting to the frontlines and battle Abyssals. The "younger sister" on the other hand is visibly unsure and unexcited at the idea. Of course she hid this feeling towards her fired up sister.

 _There are still things about our fates as shipgirls I don't understand, sis._  
 _Don't think too much about it. I'm sure we'll both understand it one day_  
 _I'm only a little scared because this is a war we must fight and what if...what if..._  
 _Hahaha! I've going to be alright. I'll always be by your side. I'm your big sister, aren't I?_

The older sister pulled her younger sister closer and assured her highly confidently. The two then looked over the setting sun, admiring the peaceful view before they head to a war they're meant to fight since their birth.

"Big sister? Just now...was that Bismarck in my head? It's still a bit foggy"

As she walks away to return before Arkhangelsk does since she would get scolded for wandering off outside just by herself, she loses herself in her own thoughts.

"...!"

Tirpitz only snapped back to reality when she realized she had been in deep thought again she jumped into someone. Rather, that someone stumbled down with "nyashi" sound.

"Sorry, kid, I didn't see you there"

She reached out her hand and helped the child with short hair stand up. That child almost dropped the groceries she had just picked up upon realizing whom she jumped into.

"A-a-admiral!"  
"A-admiral?" Tirpitz is confused  
"Is that you, admiral? I mean, not like a ghost"

Mutsuki, the kid whom she stumbled upon, inspected her from every angle and even poked her to make sure.

"What admiral? I'm not an admiral. Or at least I think so"  
"Only one way to find out!"

By surprise, Mutsuki lifted Tirpitz's shirt underneath her unbuttoned jacket and checked for the battle scars.

"H-hey! Don't just lift someone else's shirt like that" Tirpitz raised down her shirt  
"It really is you, admiral!" Mutsuki is glad  
"I'm sorry, but who are you anyway?"  
"It's me, Mutsuki! You helped me when Fubuki-chan was a scary Abyssal"

Mutsuki explained on and on until Tirpitz finally got her to stop.

"It seems like you know about who I was"  
"Nyashi?"  
"You see...I kind of forgot who I am. That's why I came here to remember"  
"You forgot? You have amnesia, nyashi? Did you hit your head somewhere like the one in the movies-"

Mutsuki stopped when she felt a small pierce inner shoulder. What pierced her is a small needle...from a tranquilizer. She vacantly looked at it for a while minute before starting to feel dizzy.

"Mutsuki...is just going to take...a nap"

Right before the tranquilizer fully takes effect, Mutsuki caught a glimpse of a figure walking towards Tirpitz and yelling at her.

"What the hell are you doing in the open by yourself?!" Arkhangelsk stomps her foot  
"I...I really don't know"  
"You shouldn't be out here for too long. You're a dead person, Tirpitz. There will be a problem if some human who knows you saw you!"  
"The kid you just knocked out is a shipgirl"  
"That's just great! Now one of yours saw you. I'm not going to hear the end of it once Warspite finds out about this"  
"Why are you afraid anyway? This destroyer knows who I am"

"You said you want to help me remember, but it looks like the opposite. You don't want to have me remember, do you?"

Tirpitz questioned Arkhangelsk about her strictness on not letting her be seen by people who knows her.

"You're not ready to face your sister and your comrades. I can't afford you to break down once you remembered everything at once"  
"What are you saying?"  
"I made promise to help you remember, but I have to do it in a way it wouldn't hurt both side. That's just how much I owe to that woman"

"Tirpitz, you have to trust me on this one"

Reluctant at first, Tirpitz knew Arkhangelsk is her best chance of recovering most of her still missing memories. While events from her past surface from time to time, she would only remember a moment like what happened a while ago at the beach.

"Alright. I'll trust you..." She sighs and made her decision  
"Now let's get back first and I'll tell you about the promise I made"  
"How about this destroyer?"  
"She'll wake up in a few hours. Besides, she's on her way back to the naval base so one of her friends will pick her up if she doesn't wake up in time"

Arkhangelsk shrugs her shoulders, paying little care to the unconscious Mutsuki whom she shot with a tranquilizer that could knock out a horse. Even if Mutsuki will regain consciousness, she wondered if leaving an unconscious destroyer on the ground is morally right.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

Graf Zeppelin and Prinz Eugen are currently back in their home country Germany along with Z1 and Z3 for the time being. While the battles in the Atlantic is less worse than the Pacific, the increased presence of Abyssal proved troublesome for the Regia Marina so they asked the assistance of their European allies.

"Roma and Littorio doesn't seem to like you, Graf" Prinz Eugen commented

"The warships themselves were sunk by the Luftwaffe when Italy surrendered. Honestly, anything related to Luftwaffe is associated to me"

Graf Zeppelin sometimes find it annoying how victims of the Luftwaffe becomes Graf's burden. While on their time off, Graf Zeppelin and Prinz Eugen pays a visit to their retired admiral who is always accompanied by the retired light cruiser Leipzig.

"Admiral!"

Prinz Eugen waves her hand up high in the air and cheerfully calls out her former admiral. The heavy cruiser rushed to the retired admiral who enjoyed the flowers blooming in the flower patch nearby her home.

"Eugen, Graf! I'm glad you two could pay a visit"

Elena Dorhein, now in her late thirties, greeted two of the shipgirls she once handled. She remembered how she was just a novice admiral when she met Graf Zeppelin and Prinz Eugen. More than a decade has passed and only she has changed, while the two shipgirls remained the same.

"How are you two doing? It's been a long time since I last saw you girls"

Relieved the two German shipgirls haven't sunk or suffered some sort of serious injuries, she reached out her and touched each of their cheeks go which they softly allowed.

"It's a shame Bismarck isn't here. How is she doing anyway?"

"..."

The two stepped back and looked at each other, unsure how to respond...rather how to explain Bismarck's current situation.

"Bismarck-neesama...is very fine. Nothing to worry about" Prinz Eugen nervously laughs

"Eugen, you know you're bad at lying. Just like Hipper"

"It's far from fine and there's no easy way to explain it" Graf Zeppelin sighs

"What's happening right now?"

Elena's voice deepened and the way she ask, it was as if she's clearly demanding and answer and she wouldn't accept any excuses.

"We didn't know it was happening and we only learned it when this Russian destroyer went AWOL..."

Graf Zeppelin reluctantly volunteered to narrate the situation at Maizuru naval district as Prinz Eugen is to nervous to explain clearly. Elena listened to every word, but none surprised her which baffled Graf Zeppelin.

"I see. Warspite only made it worse, huh"

"Warspite?" Both shipgirls are confused

"The Grand Old lady is the true culprit. We only found out about her plans when her errand ship stopped by weeks ago"

Leipzig joined in the discussion since the former admiral is reluctant to reveal about her wider knowledge on Bismarck's situation.

"Leipzig, what do you mean?"

"I knew about Tirpitz being back again, but it seems Warspite is still manipulating everything from the shadows"

"What did Warspite did this time, admiral?" Graf Zeppelin's heart raced

"She's repeating what she did to Tirpitz. If it triggers back...then she's making the same mistake again"

Leipzig remained quiet, letting the former admiral confess what she knew about the two clueless shipgirls. Elena feared the mistake bound to repeat would be worse than the last time.

"Warspite is going to manipulate Tirpitz the same way she did years ago"

"What?!"

"It's all because she thinks Tirpitz is weaker when she's with Bismarck of everyone else"

Elena shakes her head, thinking about the Tirpitz who rid herself of "the thought of being human". That Tirpitz was being swallowed by negative emotions, fueled by Warspite's pressure on her and stress from relentless battles.

"Admiral, how did you find about all of this before we did?"

"Like Leipzig said, Warspite sent someone in Europe, but that shipgirl went to me even without being ordered"

"Who was this shipgirl?" Graf Zeppelin swallowed her breath

"I believe she introduced herself as Arkhangelsk"

"Turns out she's working for Warspite and Queen Elizabeth from the shadows. Those two shady sisters even employed a maniac to their dirty work" Leipzig scoffed

"I knew it! Warspite is up to her old tricks again" Graf Zeppelin stomped her feet

When Arkhangelsk visited them, researching their address before heading to Europe, Arkhangelsk didn't hide the fact that she's working for Warspite and revealed what she intends to do.

Please promise me...protect her...from herself

Arkhangelsk owed her because she helped her oldest sister in the past. To repay this debt, Arkhangelsk assured she wouldn't break that promise. After the two German shipgirls left, Elena sighed, somewhat regretting she prevented herself from revealing the whole truth.

"You didn't tell them about the Beast and Tirpitz?" Leipzig crossed her arms

"If they do something unnecessary...the Beast might get upset again and it's Operation Catechism all over again" Elena feared

"That's true. The Beast regained her sanity...after the Abyss filled with her rage and drove her mad"

"Well, whatever...not like I care. I hope this bites back to Warspite"

"Don't be like that. Warspite had another reason other than only wanting Tirpitz to be..."

"Like the old one?" Leipzig continued

"She only wanted to keep her in control...to keep a tyrant Beast in control, but her methods are sometimes drastic"

Elena loosened her fist and watched as the flower on her hand gracefully return to the ground while Leipzig takes out a deep sigh.


	19. Approaching Truth

**Author:** Summer is coming soon and I'm looking forward to it. Probably...

Extra for the previous Chapter will be added when I have extra free time.

* * *

Bismarck enjoys her afternoon snack and stopped upon hearing a commotion. She quickly swallowed what she was chewing and drew herself to the source of the commotion. It turned out to be Mutsuki screaming and yelling at Fubuki and Yuudachi.

"I'm not making it up. I totally saw her!" Mutsuki flails her arms

"Maybe you need another tranquilizer, poi"

"Maybe you were imagining things. We found you sleeping like a stick on the ground" Fubuki commented

"I'm not imagining things! I even talked to her"

Mutsuki kept insisting so Bismarck intervened out of curiosity to what could have happened.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Bismarck approached the three

"Bismarck-san! Mutsuki-chan said...she saw the old admiral...your sister"

"Tirpitz?!"

Normally Bismarck wouldn't believe Mutsuki as much as the two destroyers, but the circumstances have changed. Ever since Gangut and Donitz revealed and Tashkent implying her knowledge, Bismarck wanted to gather even the slightest information of TirpitZ's whereabouts.

"Where did you see her!"

Bismarck grabbed Mutsuki by both of her shoulders and easily lifted the nervous destroyer of the ground.

"I-I saw her when I was on the way back to the base. I even talked to her before I got darted and blacked out"

"What?! Tell me what happened!"

Bismarck's intimidating glare and fiery aura scared Mutsuki she almost passed out again. The shaking destroyer mustered enough courage to speak, afraid seeing how Bismarck is sharply eager to know.

"I bumped into her, but she didn't recognize me so I had to do a lot explaining...which didn't really help since she doesn't remember me at all. Then I got tranquilized"

"By who?"

"Some military looking lady. I think I heard her name was A...Ark...Ark something. That's all I know since I got knocked out, nyashi!"

"Arkhangelsk!"

"Donitz was right. That son of a bitch is back here!"

Bismarck fled in a hurry, leaving the three destroyers confused to what caused Bismarck's emotions to soar so suddenly.

 **Meanwhile...**

Tashkent several three serious gunshots from a "piercing" sniper bullet which Arkhangelsk used for the specific task. Warspite and Nelson visited the hospitalized Tashkent, taking advantage of their free day.

"Arkhangelsk became careless and letting Tirpitz out of her right caused a complication in the plan" Warspite is slightly displeased

"One destroyer saw Tirpitz and if Bismarck gets a hold of this information then this will be a headache" Even Nelson

Nelson locked the door behind them, to ensure privacy and security as they entered Tashkent's room.

"That was quite a close call. I have to apologize for taking drastic measures"

Warspite apologized to Tashkent for choosing to harm her in order to secure the secret she was close to revealing.

"...ugh...you fucking shot me. Your damn servant almost killed me..."

Tashkent slowly opens her eyes, revealing she is already conscious. She laid unconscious whenever someone else visits, which is no easy task as she had to time when to be awake and when to be not. Though her wounds have yet to heal due to how it damaged non critical part of her organs. It was impressive and annoying to how accurate the gunshots are.

"I had specifically ordered Arkhangelsk to ensure the shots were not fatal" Warspite explained

"I don't remember...being shot...was part of the plan"

"It wasn't. There was a complication since Gangut and those two discovered the evidence you failed to destroy completely"

"It can't be helped. That shitty dog got a whiff and caught me red-handed"

Tired of lying throughout the day, Tashkent slowly lifts herself and pushed her back on the cost surface behind her to lean. Her fresh wounds intensely ached, but she tolerated the pain of having been shot in the back by armor piercing bullets. Ordinary bullets was enough, but Arkhangelsk chose another kind to inflict serious damage...for "realism" as she calls it.

"The comrade admiral. How is she? Is she alright?"

"She's fine. Though she caused trouble due to Arkhangelsk's carelessness" Warspite smiled for a moment

"I see. Thank goodness..." Tashkent sighs in relief

Tashkent rested for a while, still weak from the recent scuffle with her own comrades.

"So what's the next step? We already have Tirpitz...but one destroyer saw her" Nelson brought it up

"I wouldn't set aside one destroyer witness as underestimation will be foolish...but our priority right now is to discover what could trigger Tirpitz's old memories"

"We could bring her to the base, but that wouldn't be a good idea with how things are"

Warspite caused "trouble" behind the scenes which certain shipgirls wouldn't take lightly if they find out. Aside from Mutsuki being a witness, Arkhangelsk let herself be noticed and recognized by Donitz who saw her leave seconds later. Lastly, they're cautious to not let sudden unpleasant memories to cause a breakdown to Tirpitz.

"Tashkent wouldn't be able to help on this one since she's been shot...by your orders"

"I always have contingency plans, Nelson. I never take action unprepared...if I'm not taken by surprise" Warspite is rather confident

Tashkent blink her eyes unpleasantly seeing how Nelson is on the verge of complaining just about everything.

"How is the admiral doing? Is she alright being with that person" Tashkent broke up their rising exchange of words

"Tirpitz is fine, except for the lingering trauma. PTSD sure did a number on Tirpitz...even with amnesia. Don't worry, Arkhangelsk is babysitting her day and night. Not like an escaped convict have anything else to do" Nelson explained

"Her...instinctive trauma is the main reason I can't let her be with Bismarck. It will put her in a lot of stress and cause a breakdown" Warspite responded

Warspite worried Tirpitz's mental health would be damaged if she let Bismarck be with Tirpitz. Knowing the former, her emotional tendencies would only cause massive stress on the amnesiac battleship.

"For the time being, heal your wounds and regain your strength. Once you're in condition again, I will need your cooperation again"

"That's what I'm planning to do anyway. I'll be sleeping for the next few days. Until then, I'd be out of action" Tashkent sighs as she laid back on her bed

"I almost forgot to inform you, it seems Arkhangelsk made contact with Elena Dorhein without permission"

"Elena...Dorhein, huh. I've heard of her. The comrade admiral talked about her and she's seems to really like her"

Tashkent softly smiles, remembering how Tirpitz would unknowingly smile whenever she mentions Dorhein.

"That woman was her former admiral and one of the people she openly discusses her thoughts and feelings. It was her who stirred doubts in Tirpitz"

"You're saying like that's a bad thing" Nelson commented

"A battleship like Tirpitz must never have doubts or hesitation. It became her downfall..."

Nelson frowned as Warspite thinks Tirpitz is better off not doubting anything and just focused on fighting. While the two British battleships threw glares at each other, Tashkent silently observed as the third party.

 **In an unknown location...**

Arkhangelsk regularly makes contact and reports to Warspite, stating whether there is progress or not. Returning from her "unspecified business", she takes off her long coat and leaked cap, hanging the coat on the couch and tossing the cap there too.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?"

She found Tirpitz slightly lifting her shirt and staring at her visible scar on the abdomen.

"I was wondering where I got these scars" She gently pressed her finger on the scar

"From the dangerous battles you throw yourself into" Arkhangelsk replied

"Battles, huh. Figures...since I'm a shipgirl"

One after another, Tirpitz would charge into battle without hesitation or thought whether she would die or not. She fought relentlessly, until stress built up and begun to affect her state of mind. Her normal mental health detoriated over time from constant exposure to battle and worsened by Warspite.

"What does battles make you feel like right now, Tirpitz?"

"It makes me feel...tired. It's like it's all I ever done...but I don't know if it meant anything"

She was standing, panting with her head lowered. Her exhausted eyes stared down at the floating Abyssal corpses, then she looked at the surrounding wreckages. Then...she looked back at her sister who was in shock to see her...indifferent and unsatisfied.

 _I don't know you anymore..._

Tirpitz shakes her head off, ignoring the "bad dream" she had and wished to permanently forget it.

"Do you want to see your sister again, Tirpitz?" Arkhangelsk suddenly asked

"No! I...I mean...I'm not sure. I feel really conflicted"

"Feeling conflicted is fine. Actually, it's actually good you're feeling that way"

Arkhangelsk chuckles while Tirpitz blinked her eyes in confusion. Before the fugitive battleship turns away, Tirpitz calls her out.

"My sister...does she know about me? If so, is she...looking for me?"

"Yes..."

"Then why can't I see her? Is there a reason I'm not allowed to see her?"

Arkhangelsk never really clearly explained why she is not allowed to meet Bismarck, her own sister.

"You will see her soon, but I can't let you two meet right now"

"Why?!" Tirpitz raised her voice in frustration

"The Maizuru naval base...is scrambled as of the moment. Warspite and the others are doing the best they can to prevent any escalation"

"What's happening there right now?"

"..."

Of course Arkhangelsk couldn't outright tell Tirpitz the root cause of the situation right now is her...because Gangut and Donitz found out she's alive, but her whereabouts remained unknown.

"A little bit of infighting among one another. It will only get worse if you meet Bismarck"

"Am...I the cause?"

"...No. It's more than that"

With the inside chaos in the naval base, adding an amnesiac Tirpitz would only worsen everything than it already is. Besides, with Tirpitz's current state, her mind might not be able to intake much stress.

"Those people have always been...prone to trouble. It's a bit complicated right now..." Arkhangelsk scratches her hair

"Why is that?"

"Tirpitz, as a shipgirl...you're...you're..."

Arkhangelsk struggled to confess the status of the shipgirl Tirpitz in everyone's eyes.

"You were presumed sunken...thirteen years ago. It's why you left Europe because you'd be recognized. So you fled somewhere far away, here in Japan"

"How could I return as a shipgirl if I'm supposed to be dead?"

"..."

"More importantly...how did I died thirteen years ago?"

Even though confessing about Tirpitz's sinking is a critical subject, Arkhangelsk knew Tirpitz had to learn how she met her end thirteen years ago. The only problem is whether Tirpitz will accept the truth of her death.

"You were heavily damaged in a night operation. You sunk before you could even retreat"

In the end, Arkhangelsk held herself back from fully revealing how Tirpitz sunk. By looking at her eyes, she knew Tirpitz wouldn't easily process the fact her own sister sealed her fate and she was left to die.

"Was...my sister with me in that operation too?"

"Yes..."

"..."

"It took...a lot of effort for her to move on. With the help of her friends, she was able to accept your death"

Arkhangelsk shrugged, displaying little care about Bismarck's loss and grief even if she had suffered loss and grief herself. Tirpitz slowly raises her head and locked eyes with Arkhangelsk who raised an eyebrow, wondering the meaning of Tirpitz's stare.

"Have you lost someone important to you?"

"...?!" As if struck, Arkhangelsk jolted

"It's okay if you don't want to tell..." Tirpitz realized it was a sensitive topic

"...I did. Unlike that idiot Bismarck...I was never able to move on. To this day, I still keep thinking about it"

"..."

"Hmph. It makes me wonder how Rev moved on...when there's only two us remaining"

That was all the information she let Tirpitz knew as she refused to further speak about her personal loss and grief. Shaking her head, Tirpitz chose to divert the topic before the atmosphere would turn tense.

"About my sinking...I feel like there's more to it. I mean...more details about my sinking"

"Look, I'm not the internet you can ask anything about. I wasn't even in that operation. It was a Kriegsmarine operation"

The battle Tirpitz had sunk was a Kriegsmarine operation so no Royal Navy shipgirls were involved. Of course Tirpitz with amnesia have no knowledge about this. She just thought Arkhangelsk knew so much about her, she'd know about her death too.

"Oh. Sorry for asking..."

"It's fine. You can ask about your past when you meet Warspite"

Whenever Warspite is mentioned, it rings uneasiness inside of her as if her instincts are kicking in. She never brought up this emotion to Arkhangelsk, seeing she's working for Warspite.

 **Somewhere in Maizuru...**

Gangut and Donitz scoured the area the "little frightened destroyer" told them about, the one Bismarck brought along to solidify her claim. They searched for clues about Tirpitz's whereabouts as she was last seen around that area the other day.

"I don't understand. What does Arkhangelsk need with Tirpitz?"

"I don't know, but it has something to do with what Tashkent knew. She shot her before she could talk"

Donitz wasn't present when Tashkent was shot, but only found her being carried by Gangut and rushing to the nearest hospital. Arkhangelsk tipped off her cap before leaving casually, knowing she wouldn't be stopped anyway.

"Tirpitz is back again, but she didn't come back to us..." Donitz is puzzled

"There must be a reason. I mean it's not like she doesn't want to see us" Gangut nervously laughed

They searched for another hour, but found no sign of Tirpitz anywhere. Frustrated at how they found no clue whatsoever, Gangut vented out on the nearest pebble her foot could reach.

"No good. We can't find shit in this place"

The pebble bounced off until it struck a small metallic object lying by the grass. Curious, Gangut bent on her knees and picked up the glinting object.

"An Iron Cross?"

Donitz rushed upon hearing what Gangut happened to pick up lying on the grass.

"This is Tirpitz's!"

Gangut recognized the Iron Cross between her fingers and so did Donitz. It was fairly easy to recognize who it belonged to since "Tirpitz" is carved on the back.l

"I have this to her before she left Russia..."

"Then she really here the other day. It means she's somewhere here in this city" Donitz clenched her fist

"That narrowed down our search. I'm guessing she isn't too far from our suspected area" Gangut smirked

While Gangut's spirit is raised, Donitz thought about the incident with Tashkent. She spotted Ark Royal leaving the premises in a hurry, but chose not to confront her. She suspected the British shipgirls in the naval base are also involved seeing Arkhangelsk's clear involvement too.

 **Maizuru naval district...**

Yamato had taken a passive role ever since trouble escalated when Gangut, Donitz, and Bismarck learned Tirpitz is already back. She wished she could interfere with the situation, but she is determined not to take any direct action unless she deems it necessary.

"Our current admiral isn't doing anything either..." Yamato sighs

She disapproves of Warspite's intentions, but still...she stands by her role of an observer than a participant. Their methods and morals clash, but Yamato remained tolerant as she is an ally like everyone else in the naval base.

"I don't know if Nagato-san cares at what's happening at all"

"I can't call myself the secretary ship if I don't care the well-being of my fellow shipgirls"

To her surprise, Nagato happens to be nearby and overhears Yamato sighing her frustration while remaining calm. It's expected as Yamato is highly tolerant she rarely shows anger or raise her voice against anyone due to her gentle nature.

"You've been quiet lately, Nagato-san" Yamato commented

"Funny. I should be asking that to you..." Nagato crossed her arms

"..."

"Yamato, I sensed you're more aware of this situation more than any of us here. It's why you've been quiet yourself lately"

Nagato hasn't taken any action while the admiral is currently away because she was observing the situation, namely those she suspect is involved. If left unchecked for too long, the base might fall to infighting.

"It would be useless to lie to you" Yamato smiled

"So you do know what's happening. Including, Tashkent's supposed betrayal"

"Are you mad that I knew, but didn't do anything?"

"No, but I want to know why and for what purpose" Nagato frowned

"This is all because of our former admiral who went back the way she was when many years ago"

"Our former admiral? You mean-"

"Yes...Bismarck's younger sister"

Knowing keeping the secret to Nagato for too long would be futile as she would have found out herself anyway, Yamato hands evidence to Nagato.

"This is..." Nagato gasped

"That's her current condition. She's fine, but she can't go back here yet"

"Why?"

"First of all, she's known to be deceased so she can't walk out like nothing happened. Second...she's amnesiac. Warspite-san and I agreed not to put her into a lot of stress so she can't show herself to everyone all of a sudden"

Tirpitz's personality is different than her usual one did to her lack of memories so it's expected her response would be different as well. In that kind of state, they boy feared of adding stress to Tirpitz's possibly volatile emotional state.

"Also, I'm afraid she'd revert back to her old self. The one Bismarck-san doesn't wish to see again"

"I don't understand why..."

"Then, Nagato-san...would you like to meet our former admiral?"

Yamato offered Nagato a chance to meet Tirpitz in her current state which could be a one time offer by Yamato and a one time chance to Nagato. She knew if she let this pass, she would miss an important opportunity...yet she remained reluctant as she remained confused at why Tirpitz is the core of what's happening now.


	20. Two Unbalanced Sides

**Author:** A bit of an early upload which is good, I guess? Due to future plans, the story might end in a cliffhanger in a few chapters.

* * *

 _Two sides of the same coin...meant we're always one...but there's still two of us..._

Tirpitz quietly watches the news with curiosity as the reporter showed concern about increased Abyssal presence in the Pacific. She looked at her own reflection, wondering about herself as a shipgirl.

"Hmm?"

She overhears Arkhangelsk speaking to someone on the phone, responding rather cautiously. She sighs after the call ended, heading towards Tirpitz who stood there cluelessly.

"Your secretary ship is coming. That hotel of a battleship is bringing her over"

It's a better choice to have Nagato come here than have Tirpitz meet Nagato somewhere outside. It's risky for Tirpitz be in the open for too long as there will be people who will recognize her, specifically her shipgirls. One of them happened to stumble upon her a few days ago.

"My what?"

"Secretary ship. The battleship Nagato was your secretary ship. The first one being Richelieu"

Tirpitz is already informed about the shipgirls she handled and the ones that are still posted in the Maizuru naval district.

"There's nothing to worry about. I heard Nagato is actually a softie" Arkhangelsk chuckles

"..."

"It's fine, alright? She's someone close to you...and she's been informed about...you"

Arkhangelsk doesn't know how to comfort someone, but she did her best. Tirpitz swallowed her breath, nervous about this "Nagato". Arkhangelsk forces a smile, but it came out rather awkward and Tirpitz worrying even more.

"...?"

Several knocks. That meant Yamato with Nagato have arrived or an unexpected visitor found their whereabouts. Arkhangelsk carefully approaches the door and sighs in relief upon seeing it really is just Yamato and Nagato. The two had visited past working time as Nagato is currently handling the base while the admiral is away.

"..."

She opened the door, but there was a few second of awkwardness since Nagato dislikes Arkhangelsk due to past events a few years ago. Yamato looked at both of them, knowing the tensity between their two glares.

"The former admiral?" Nagato coldly asked

"She's here. Don't worry, I didn't do anything"

Arkhangelsk leads her two guests inside and lead them to where Tirpitz is currently sitting. Unbeknownst to the two battleships, Shigure followed them to the hideout, this learning of Tirpitz's location, but Shigure has yet to know Tirpitz is inside there.

"Hey, Tirpitz. Your secretary ship is here to see you"

She points her thumb at her back, to Nagato who stood frozen seeing her former admiral alive and well.

"Uhm...Hi? You must be Nagato, huh..." Tirpitz awkwardly smiles

The admiral Nagato knew seemed restless and in deep thought half of the time, but this Tirpitz is calm and relaxed, without a worry in the world.

"Ad...miral..."

It's been two years so Nagato couldn't help herself, but but the admiral who perished and the Abyssal who chose to end herself when Bismarck couldn't. Tirpitz's heart raced when Nagato embraced her. Despite her strength and toned figure, she is surprisingly gentle.

"Ah, I'm sorry" Nagato pulls away quickly

"I-It's fine..."

"I'm Nagato, you're secretary ship...before you died at that gas explosion. Yamato told me about it...among other things"

"I don't really remember, but I was told too I died and faked my death. I can't remember why I did that though" Tirpitz scratched her head

"Don't worry, admiral. I'm sure your memories will return

Nagato's assurance made Tirpitz slightly confident about her unable to remember who she used to be.

"Sorry to cut the reunion short, but..."

Arkhangelsk signalled for Nagato and Yamato to come with her as she wished to speak to the two of them without Tirpitz hearing.

"Tirpitz couldn't remember everything, but she does remember some moments in her old life"

"I already told that to Nagato-san" Yamato sighs

"The thing is...she might not take it well if unpleasant memories surge in at once"

"What are you trying to say?" Nagato raised an eyebrow

"Nagato-san, it wouldn't be a good idea if Bismarck-san and the others find out. She just had many unpleasant memories with her old comrades" Yamato-san responded

Nagato looked at the two of them, confused to why they fear about Tirpitz's memories.

"Tirpitz used to be this bitter, depressed loner who does nothing but kills in cold blood. Kind of edgy now that I think about it"

The Tirpitz Arkhangelsk is describing was the "Lonely Queen of the North" shaped not only by solitude and resentment, but by Warspite's intervention.

"It was Warspite-san who made like that. She made the former admiral forget any attachment she had to everyone...thinking there's no point of being attached to people who will abandon her in the end"

Warspite also made Tirpitz focused on battles alone to the point she was self destructing from the constant pressure and stress brought by Warspite. She isolated Tirpitz and prevented everyone from visiting her which made it worse.

"I...I don't understand. Warspite was gaslighting the admiral? She didn't acted like that way"

"Apparently sinking is some sort of do over. With every sinking, memories are shredded. So Tirpitz doesn't remember Warspite manipulating and using her" Arkhangelsk waves her hand

"I know Warspite-san thought she did what's for the best, but this made her like a villain" Yamato dropped her shoulders

"Long story short, we're worried Tirpitz's mind would get messed up if we let that idiot Bismarck be with her. She suffered a lot too because of how shitty a sister Bismarck is"

Arkhangelsk clearly dislikes Bismarck as the older sister to Tirpitz, but she would never clarify the source of this seemingly personal hate. Yamato speculated this has something to do with her own older sister...Revenge.

"We can't just keep her in the dark like this. She deserves to know her past whether it's unpleasant or not" Nagato protested

"Nagato-san, I think that as well...but we have to remember we can't force her to remember everything. There are memories the admiral wished to forget..."

While they continued to discuss, Tirpitz overheard their conversation. She felt somewhat betrayed since it made it seem like they don't want her to recover her missing memories.

"I don't understand. What's going on?"

"Even if Tirpitz wants to remember, we can't risk of bad things becoming worse. My promise to help her remember was genuine...but there is a risk" Arkhangelsk puts her hand on her hip

"What we're doing is lying to her...but we have to make sure we don't trigger another rampaging Beast"

"Beast?" Nagato is confused

"It's like before. The Beast refused to leave Tirpitz so her essence remained with her. The Abyssal is still inside her" Arkhangelsk revealed

Remembering encountering the Beast the first time, when they first rescued Tirpitz as an admiral, she was a powerful Abyssal who's hell-bent on tearing everyone who stood in her way. Coincidentally, Arkhangelsk was also present at that incident, but was only there for a short moment.

"How long are you planning to keep lying to her?" Nagato clenched her fists

"..." Arkhangelsk turned away

Even she is not certain to how long she will keep this knowledge about Tirpitz to the latter herself. Yamato had no response, leaving Nagato in disbelief how Tirpitz's obliviousness and trust is being taken advantage.

(In the end...I really couldn't rely on anyone...)

Tirpitz quietly leaves outside, running away from the scene as far away as possible. She never understood, but it made clear to her how none of them wants her to remember reading of the unpleasant memories brought by the people around her. She ran blindly as the sun goes down, unsure how to handle these emotions.

"Hey, Tirpitz-"

The three went to check back on her, but she was nowhere to be found. Strike by an unwanted feeling, Arkhangelsk rushed, but Tirpitz is still nowhere to be found.

"She's gone...!"

"What do you mean she's gone?" Nagato took a step forward

"It means she ran away somewhere...again!"

Furious at Tirpitz disappearing for the second time her Abyssal features became more visible, especially the pair of twisted horns. She roared deeply that Nagato reflexively stepped one foot back.

 **Meanwhile...**

Sun is going down and soon night will fall. Tirpitz knows being outside after dark is dangerous, specially to an amnesiac like her. She's a shipgirl, but she's partially defenseless on land as a shipgirl is only at their peak strength when equipped with their rigging in the open seas.

"They don't want me to remember...because they're afraid of what I'll remember..."

Exhausted after she aimlessly ran for half an hour, she slid her back on the nearest flat wall she could find and slid down, feeling hopeless. There was no one around her, everything was quiet, except for the buzzing of the blinking street light.

"Aaah. It's already dark..."

She shrugged her shoulders, paying no mind that it was already night yet she is still outside somewhere she is not familiar with. Admittingly, she got herself lost from aimlessly fleeing, but she was to pre occupied at the secrets everyone around her was hiding.

"Great. Now it's raining too..."

It started with a drop then came countless more until the pouring rain intensified and Tirpitz was forced to seek shelter. She found a waiting she'd a few meters from where she originally stood. Fortunately enough, her clothes weren't fully soaked from the rain.

"Talk about bad timing of a heavy rain. It makes me think if it's just the world screwing on people like me again"

She lifted her hand, letting the rain soak on her palm and with each rain drop, Tirpitz closes her eyes and finds herself in the middle of the open sea. It was dark...she was alone...but she was smiling...at the face of death while lifting her hand as well.

I understand now why Scharnhorst hated the rain...

It was only a short moment as if her mind instinctively refused to remember what occured next in that scene.

You were right after all. Everyone...was bound to abandon me. Even my sister...

Thunder roared and this sent an instinctive shock and jolt to Tirpitz who disliked thunders.

"I really did thought I could trust Arkhangelsk, but she was keeping secrets from me. Secrets of who I used to be..."

She felt betrayed even though Arkhangelsk reluctantly kept deep knowledge on Tirpitz's past.

"Maybe...maybe I was better off not remembering at all. It might have been for the best if I stayed clueless to who I was..."

Sending light regret, Tirpitz ignored the rain and walked through the streets drenched and paying little attention to the surroundings. She felt depressed so she did what any other emotionally sensitive people do in the situation...walk by the rain without caring at all.

"I wish I could just forget again..."

She bit her lip, wishing how her memories would just let her forget again. The more she tried to find the answer, the more lost Tirpitz feels which she hated as it made seem her goal to remember stretch further than she could reach.

"..."

She brought out the golden pendants Gotland gave to her. According to Gotland, it belonged to her so she's merely returning it.

"My sister. I wanted to see her..."

Tirpitz shakes off her head, ridding herself of the negative thoughts brought by her sensitive emotions.

"Maybe Arkhangelsk has a good reason why won't she tell me. But...why wouldn't she tell me? What is she afraid of?"

Arkhangelsk mentioned a "Beast", but she never understood or knew anything about this "Beast". She doesn't even know if that's either an expression of a literal word.

"Beast..."

As selfish as it seems...this is...the only way...

Suffering a splitting headache, Tirpitz is unable to bear the pain which caused her to run way and hoping the pain would leave her be.

 _A Beast fueled not by despair, but by rage_

 _Deep within that blinded rage, there was...a wish_

 _That's right. I know your some wish..._

 _Would you like it to be granted?_

 _If so...then there will be a price to pay...in the future..._

The moment a familiar person reached out her hand and held hers, she was blinded by a flash of right. No...rather...Tirpitz ran by a road and the second she stepped, she caught a brief glimpse of a pair of bright light in front of her. After that...

There was a banging thud and one short yet loud thump on the solid concrete ground.

"Ah. So this is how it's going to be, huh..."

She closed her eyes, succumbing to the cold, but not the one caused by the rain. It was the sensation of her body numbing and her senses shutting down.

 _You keep saying 'shs' has already perished, but has she though?_

 _..._

 _After all, she never sunk at Thunderstorm, am I correct?_

 _So you knew..._

 _Yes. I knew very well, she is still there and that you still remained bound to her_

 _I'm surprised you guessed it very well..._

 _She Tirpitz never died. You simply switched place with her as you always do_

 _..._

Ever since she first resurfaced. You never left her side. Am I right...Beast?

Yeah. Tirpitz never sunk at Thunderstorm...we simply flipped the other side of the coin. After all...two sides of the same coin, no?

Even with blood dripping from the forehead and the rain washing away most of it, there was a smile on Tirpitz's lips, remembering an old conversation. The conversation continued on the memory when she faked her death.

 _I always wonder how you remained looking human. Now I realized why..._

 _Hmm. What would that be?_

 _About the other 'you' and the clinging to the memories while you still can_

 _I'm not surprised she told you. Knowing her..._

 _You know...I got so confused I thought how a nonsense was made possible_

 _All you need to know is that it all started after my 'first true sinking'_

 _I want to know. Why?_

It would be rude to not respond and end with a cliffhanger so 'Tirpitz' responded to her, but all the reaction she got was a mild surprise. It was as if the Tirpitz itself's sole wish was answered by another, the Abyssal found herself existing with her shipgirl self.

I see now. So that's the real reason why Warspite came here in the first place...

The person she was speaking to stood up and left those parting words to her seconds before the big gas explosion on the main building happened.

"We became the way we are now when we came to existence because the original Tirpitz wished it when those planes took her down" She murmured to herself as she forces her body to move

Her fingers twitched and her fingers dugged the solid road, lifting herself slowly as she recovers the slight injuries she sustained. If she was her normal self, she would have been seriously hurt, but she sustained little injuries. Shipgirls are stronger than regular humans, but they're not completely invulnerable. That's why Arkhangelsk had to use armor piercing bullets to seriously hurt Tashkent.

"Huh...? Where...am I...this time?"

She cracked her bones, acting as if nothing had happened. She treated as being smashed by a sudden vehicle as just a mere scratch. It's no surprise she felt little to no pain even after being struck before she could react. Tirpitz is a battleship who can withstand repeated damage.

"Ugh, my head is still bit fuzzy. Scuttling yourself was a bad idea..."

The headache remained, side effects of the self scuttling...or suicide to put it simply during her last encounter with the shipgirls. She can't be 'out' for too long so she ignored the frozen shocked driver and went on her way.

"It's like three years ago again, huh. Then that means we're how we used to be again"

She looked at her own hand as she walked the empty streets on a rainy night. She could barely walk straight anymore as her body begun to display exhaustion. She exerted her current state's limit, determined to reach her destination without any interruption.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

After the gas leak caused explosion at one of the Navy's district office, Nelson tosses the news towards Warspite. She then turned her attention towards the Beast who donned a long coat.

"It's official. You're dead"

"It depends on what kind of dead are we talking about" Tirpitz dusts off her sleeve

The Northern Beast vacantly stares at Nelson who, for some reason, seemed unhappy with what happened. If she was so against the plan, she should spoken it to Warspite, but she remained quiet throughout the process.

"Warspite told me about 'that'. You had us fooled the whole time" Nelson crosses her arms

"Is that so?" Tirpitz smiled

"That was quite a deception" Warspite chuckles

"There are things I don't like other people knowing about"

Northern Beast Princess found no reason to defend her actions towards the like of Nelson or even Warspite.

"You never really knew at first, but you had to make sure so you had me on short leash...twelve years ago" The Beast looked towards Warspite

"..." The Grand old lady herself quietly listened

"You were afraid back then since I was driven mad by the Abyss, I'd destroy Tirpitz and become the Beast I always was"

"What are you exactly playing at?" Warspite calmly asked

"No matter how much I sink and come back over and over again... nothing's going to change. Still...sinking does have its effects on me"

Tirpitz held her temple, referring that sinking negatively effects both her memories and state of mind.

"I was raging Beast at first then an amnesiac shipgirl at the next. I became confused on who is who and which is which. That's why you came to Japan right, Warspite?" Northern Beast Princess raised an eyebrow

"That is correct. It was the most certain way to observe you and ensure you do not cause another headache"

"You knew the whole time, but didn't say anything. You acted as if you never knew"

"You're incorrect on that part. You managed to deceive me for quite some time too" Warspite chuckles

Nelson looked on both sides, confused to sure their conversation is heading and she could barely relate to their topic.

"The reason why I had to manipulate was because I was afraid you'd turn out the same way someone I knew did a long time ago. She lost herself to the Abyss and became a twisted monster"

"Well, her sister wouldn't be too happy once she finds about this...and that" The Beast shrugged her shoulders

Nelson grew confused towards the truth of what has been happening lately. Warspite has left her unaware of the situation again.

"I don't get it. Can someone please explain to me?" Nelson demanded

"Sooner or later Tirpitz will surface. That Tirpitz is the part who was left sunken at the bottom of the sea during Thunderstorm"

"What are you trying to say?"

"The truth is, I have always been with Tirpitz. Like when you found her in Norway many years ago. The reason I came back with her to the surface..."

Warspite understood the situation while Nelson remained confused to the sudden twist in what everyone believed is the "established truth". She was confused at the order of events itself.

"Until then, I will be the Beast of the North that will come back to Tirpitz when the right time comes"

"When will that be"

"When everything is where they should be. At their proper place...my proper place"

Tirpitz...rather, the Beast spoke solemnly with her head lowered. Deep inside she doesn't wish to leave, but her current place is not where she belongs. At Thunderstorm, one was supposed to sink...but due to their circumstances, one part was severed and left at the bottom of the ocean while the other half "who replaced her" lying down, beached...and bursting into tears when she was found.

"This costed both my memories and possibly Tirpitz's memories. I'm clinging to this memories as long as I could, but I'm afraid I will lose my grip and forget"

"Forget?" Nelson raised an eyebrow

"Since with each sinking, there's always a punishment. Ours...was our memories...being stripped off"

"Once the plan has been put into place...it will be like three years ago, when Tirpitz returned after the Beast was sunk by the Kriegsmarine and Royal Navy"

The Beast silently nodded at Warspite's statment while Nelson begun to understand the dilemma the Beast had been facing this whole time.

"Then the plan is settled. The 'escape goat' will be freed by you and she will execute the hunt since she could move freely...being a convicted war criminal" Warspite sighs

"Once she gets the signal, I'm sure she'll run off all of a sudden" The Beast chuckles

That signal would turn out to be the Beast telling her that she could not longer sense Tirpitz and worrying her link to her other self was severed.

"To strip away the memories was our punishment. I'm certain she will not remember who she was. On the other hand, I won't remember the 'truth' and even this conversation soon"

"Even if you're current memories will be wiped out soon, everything will fall in place. After all...fate finds a way" Warspite is confident

"I wish I'm as confident as you. I'm entrusting the rest to all of you"

"Don't worry, Ark Royal and I are also here to make sure nothing screws up"

The Beast faintly smiled, putting the little hope she had at the hands of a deceitful battleship and Nelson...and also Ark Royal who is more unaware that Nelson was five minutes ago.

Like everyone else...I'll believe what has been "established" as the truth...


	21. Losing Grip

**Author:** Could end in Chapter 25 as a cliffhanger? I feel like future plans will hinder my free time in my hobby. The future can't be dictated so who knows what will be the outcome.

Also, condolences to the staff lost in the KyoAni arson.

* * *

Tirpitz walked for hours, her body refusing to stop as she kept going without resting. Drenched cold and shaking in the heavy accompanied by her current body walking restlessy caused, Tirpitz collapsed on the ground.

"I have to get out of here...before I lose control...like before" She shakes her head remembering her first rampage

Her current self has it's limits, but she pushed herself until her body gives up from the fatigue. She lifted herself, but collapsed again. She tried this for the second time, but her body has indeed reached its limits.

"I'm not as resistant to the cold as I used to be. I'm fucking shaking..."

She turned to face the completely darkened sky, letting the rapid rain drop on her face and the rest of her body. Upon hearing footsteps coming towards her direction, she is instantly alerted of the presence, but she's too tired to take any action.

"So this is where you are, huh"

It turned to be Arkhangelsk who managed to find her lying by an empty street, lucky enough to not get hit by another car while lying on the ground. The obsolete battleship slightly bent her knees with her hands on her knees. She smirked, as if silently amused at Tirpitz's current situation.

"Aaah you're that forgotten battleship...Ark...something" Tirpitz vaguely recognized her

"Your voice and the way you speak. Well, this is a twist of events..."

"What can I say? I found a way out...which is why...I came back with her. This means... it's back to 'that' again..."

She smirked, slightly turning her head towards the battleship who is already annoyed enough at her running away all of a sudden.

"Tirpitz, what's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't...want...what happened back then...be repeated" Tirpitz closed her eyes

Arkhangelsk grunted knowing very well she had to either drag or carry back Tirpitz back at the safehouse...while it's heavily raining nonstop. Either way, Tirpitz is heavier for someone like Arkhangelsk. If it was Duke of York or Wales, she could have easily done it, but Arkhangelsk is unfortunate enough to be in the current situation.

"You sisters are really a pain sometimes"

Arkhangelsk, completely soaked in the cold rain, proceeds to grab an unconscious Tirpitz by her arm and lifted the "overweight" battleship. She never thought Tirpitz is more difficult to lift compared to her older sister.

 **Later...**

Both Nagato and Yamato had to return to the base before Tirpitz was found as they couldn't leave the base for hours. After Tirpitz has been successfully returned, Arkhangelsk informed Yamato that the situation has been resolved. Unexpectedly, Warspite paid a visit herself after being informed of the little incident.

"She must have eavesdropped about why we're keeping her so she ran away" Arkhangelsk leaned on a wall

"Lately, it seems like there's information you failed to report to me"

Warspite, who is sitting near where the resting Tirpitz is lying down, light turned her head and looked directly at Arkhangelsk's eyes. What Warspite is implying I'd that Arkhangelsk is keeping something from her which is ironic since Warspite is always the one with secrets.

"What are you talking about?" Arkhangelsk played innocently

"Oh please. You're a terrible liar more than Exeter"

"Well, it takes a liar to know one"

Arkhangelsk chuckled, referring to none other than Warspite in a rather teasing manner. Unhappy, Warspite frowned causing Arkhangelsk to clear her throat and divert her gaze away for brief moment.

"Technically, you're the one who failed to inform us. No...you didn't inform us"

Arkhangelsk turned the situation on Warspite by calling her out on her tendency to keep classified information to herself, leaving both Nelson and Ark Royal confused. It's no wonder even her own comrades has trust issues towards her.

"They wanted me back in the United Kingdom, but I refused to leave because someone has to keep an eye on her"

"Concerned, Nelson and Ark Royal followed you and stayed here too. Figures..." Armor quickly realized

"Ark Royal wanted know what drove you the way you are now, but I couldn't tell her the truth"

"It's because it was your doing...but I'm not mad at you for putting me on illegal surgery without my consent"

"I guess I did the same to her..." Warspite looked at Tirpitz

Admittingly, Arkhangelsk is still upset at what Warspite did to her in the past, but she bear to harbor grudge and resentment towards her. She approached Warspite, standing right beside her.

"Hood had a theory about the balance between a shipgirl and an Abyssal"

"..."

"What I'm trying to say is, Hood not only thought of it...but she might as well knew a shipgirl can be an Abyssal if a shipgirl's consciousness weakened"

"She's...not wrong. Abyssal is the corrupted form of a shipgirl, that is the truth. Sinking is when a shipgirl's soul is completely defenseless"

"..."

Warspite stood up seeing how upset Arkhangelsk had become to the point her eyes closed brightly purple compared to normally red ones. She backed away from Warspite before she could think of harming her.

"Tirpitz is already...you know. Once a shipgirl's had become like that...they're irreversible. I didn't know what to do. She returned with her soul weak so the Abyss exploited that weakness and allowed a monster to return as well"

"What did you do?"

"I did what I could to maintain balance. I made it worse...until that thing came out"

Warspite remembered how the Beast lashed out after intense negative emotions drew her out enough to rampage occasionally.

"Every sinking not only damages a shipgirl externally, it weakens them internally as wsll"

"When the Maizuru fleet managed to sink the Beast three years ago, I thought that would solve the problem. It didn't"

"Tirpitz came back a shipgirl, but her Abyssal is still being triggered...because you didn't expect Tirpitz's soul to be vulnerable"

Arkhangelsk isn't angry this time since what Warspite did isn't intentional, but she's still a bit upset at her past actions.

"Even after sinking a month ago didn't change. No matter how much we sink her as an Abyssal, she's stuck like that for the rest of her life"

Warspite lowered her head with her hand covering her face, unable to do anything as she played a part in Tirpitz's fate.

"If only I realized it sooner, I could have done something"

"You're lucky, she's still in control right now. We don't know when she'll start shooting everything that moves. Something has to be done Warspite"

Arkhangelsk withdrew her gun and sheathed it back to her holster, seeing there's only one solution in Tirpitz's current situation.

"Don't! I made it worse, don't add in as well"

"I believed the established truth, but that was just another...diversion. This started when you had Tirpitz killed over and over again. That's what weakened her"

It would be described as having Tirpitz experience near death situations several times until even her own soul weakened with each encounter with death.

"The Abyssal's soul refused to return to the bottom so it drew power enough to hitch a ride as Tirpitz returned"

"..."

"An Abyssal is made when a shipgirl sinks, but when Tirpitz returned to the surface, the Beast returned as well because Tirpitz was already vulnerable"

Arkhangelsk paced back and forth, knowing anyone in the naval base should discover this information. It was Warspite who unknowingly caused Tirpitz's Abyssal self to find "a way out"...back to the surface.

"There's more to Abyssals than we know. For starters, the power allowing them to return over and over again. It's possible it's the same mysterious force that made us shipgirls exist in the first place"

Warspite speculated from her knowledge of the connection between shipgirls and Abyssals.

"Hood said Abyssal is the embodiment of a shipgirl's negative emotions. Those emotions are at their strongest when one sinks. It's the only known way of creating the likes of Princesses" Warspite crossed her arms

"..." Arkhangelsk furrowed her eyebrows

"If so, then it's not entirely impossible that an Abyssal can also exploit the vulnerability of a ship's soul reborn as a human"

Warspite looked towards Tirpitz, wondering if she could be an example to prove that theory.

"What are you going to do? Reveal this information to them?"

"No...no..." Arkhangelsk turned away

She lightly shakes her head, maintaining a calm demeanor even if she's still mad at Warspite's actions, both from past and the present.

"That Tirpitz isn't the same one...anymore. You knew that all this time, but kept it to yourself..."

She walked away from the scene, unsure of what to do with Warspite. She needed to spend an hour or so by herself, leaving Warspite with Tirpitz.

 **One hour later...**

Tirpitz found herself lying on shallow water, but when her eyes met the sky, she wasn't greeted by blue skies...but by darkly red skies and what looks like twisted clouds.

 _It...hurts. It hurts! Aaarrrghh!_

A loud and pained roar shook the closed world, even Tirpitz's sense of balance. Flashes of the last she wished to forget flashed before her eyes. Unable to handle all of them, she screamed in pain as well wishing it to go away. It felt like she would lose her mind.

 _Their fault...their fault. It's all...their fault!_

Tirpitz found a reflection of herself beneath the surface water. That reflection was losing control of herself from the excruciating pain she is put into by an unknown force.

 _Bismarck...Bismarck...you abandoned her...! No...not her fault!_

The driven mad reflection got a hold of the confused and scared Tirpitz, driving her hand through Tirpitz's abdomen. Tirpitz wanted to scream as the being stabbed a hole in her body, but no voice came out.

 _Don't...want to lose control...no...no...grrr...arrrrggh!_

Her own reflection struggled to maintain its view on what's real and what's not, but she could not continue gripping on sanity by itself.

"...!"

Tirpitz opens her eyes, her hand reaching for forehead, experiencing dizziness the second she wakes up. She noticed a book by the chair near to her, as if someone sat there reading a book, but stood up. Tirpitz slowly lifts her body, unsure how she is experiencing pain all over her body.

"What happened...?"

Before she could wonder about her last memory, Warspite returns and gently smiled at the sight of Tirpitz regaining consciousness.

"How are you feeling? Does it hurt anywhere?"

Warspite casually walked towards her and checks on her current condition much to Tirpitz's confusion to why an unknown lady is touching her cheek and lifting her arm.

"My apologies. I have forgotten you lack...memories so I'm certain I'm unknown to you" Warspite pulls away

"You're that lady I saw in the pictures. You're Warspite"

The pictures Tirpitz is referring to is her old photos, the one Arkhangelsk has in possession. She is able to recognize Warspite when she asked Arkhangelsk about who the English lady in several pictures with her.

"Queen Elizabeth class battleship, HMS Warspite. I was your mentor before you officially entered service. Well, I did train quite a number of capital ships throughout my career"

As a veteran and one of the most active battleships in combat, Warspite was given the job of training the likes of battleships before they enter in service. The navy wanted their capital ships to be ready for combat as soon as they enter service so they enlisted some veteran shipgirls to train inexperienced and new shipgirls.

"I still remember when I first met you and your sister. They wanted a well experienced battleship to train their finest battleships, being newer compared to the Scharnhorst class"

"..." Tirpitz stared at her

"Anyhow, how are you feeling? You caused quite a trouble for...someone"

"My body hurts a little. Like I fell or something. I couldn't really remember much"

Tirpitz failed to remember eavesdropping, running away, and getting herself hit by a car. Warspite sighed in relief as the accident damaged her memory...though she worried this would affect her past memories.

"And..."

"And?"

"I was somewhere dark. The sky was red and what I saw terrified me. It's like...I was about to lose my mind"

"...!" Warspite is alarmed with what Tirpitz said

"I saw something...or someone to. It was me, but not me at the same time. She was in a lot of pain as if something is hurting her. I felt it too...which is terrifying"

"Those are nothing but nightmares. What you saw and felt are just figments of your imagination" Warspite assured

"Y-yeah. Just a bad dream..."

Tirpitz nervously laughs, but she knew it might not be a dream after all. What she experienced felt too real to be just a horrible dream former within her confused mind.

 **In an unknown location...**

Gangut heads to the exact time and place of the "invitation which is somewhere outside the city. The renegade battleship is there waiting for her, with no weapons with her. It was as if she underestimates Gangut that she could take her on with her hard fists.

"You got my invitation. Thought I'm genuinely surprised you didn't bring the other two idiots with you. I want to have fun by beating the shit out of you three again"

Arkhangelsk jokingly chuckles which made Gangut resent her even more. Not only she's confident in her own strength, she has a tendency to taunt easy to provoke shipgirls. Like Gangut who went without a second thought.

"You carelessly left a code when we were searching for your whereabouts. You got bored or something?" Gangut smirks

Arkhangelsk briefly turned her head to face Gangut with a smug clear on her face, confirming Gangut's retorichal question.

"Where's Tirpitz?" Gangut cracks her knuckles

"Direct to the point. How refreshing" She sighs

"I won't ask again"

"She's somewhere safe so there's nothing to worry about. You should know she's here somewhere since that idiot went out on her own twice"

Arkhangelsk jumps down the railing after she admired the view of the city while speaking with Gangut.

"Why would you keep her? Was it Warspite's orders?"

"Yes...and no. Though I don't think it's best for an amnesiac German to return to all of you. It's going to be and for her mental health"

"Amnesiac? Bad? What's that supposed to mean?" Gangut swallowed her breath

"The current Tirpitz has no clue about her own past. She doesn't even remember how it was all Bismarck's fault"

"What-"

Before Gangut could demand a clearer answer, Arkhangelsk pushed herself forward and charged at Gangut faster than she could react. She grabbed Gangut's head and slammed her unprepared body down to the ground.

"Even if she gets her memory back...that Tirpitz is no longer the same one"

Arkhangelsk steps on Gangut's head facing the ground, putting heavy pressure to ensure the Russian battleship could not get up to retaliate.

"You know a battleship like her who is incapable of being one should just be thrown away. What use a weapon that can't fight"

"We may be weapons...but our lives is something the likes of you can't throw away and be replaced!" Gangut yelled in anger

"That kind of thinking is what got two of my sisters killed. Unlike them, I chose to live"

If she wanted to, she could crush Gangut's skull right at that spot, but she restrained herself from using extreme force on another shipgirl.

"No matter how much we die, we just come back again and again. The more a shipgirl sinks the more their souls became less shipgirl and more of...that. A vulnerable soul like Tirpitz was bound to become like that after three sinkings"

"W...what the hell are you blabbering about?" Gangut struggled

"Why she isn't the same one anymore..."

Arkhangelsk lifts her foot only to step on Gangut again. She lifted the Russian battleship and directly smashed her head to her kneecap. Gangut staggered back, feeling as if her head was struck my a metal bat.

"I wonder how many more deaths Tirpitz can sustain? I'm curious to know how weak Tirpitz's soul is"

"Shut the hell up!"

Gangut's fist is easily caught by her uninterested opponent who crushed her hand with a single squeeze. It frustrates her how someone like Arkhangelsk can easily take her down if she wanted to.

"Let me remind you how someone like you doesn't stand a chance against me!"

This time, Gangut is struck with a single kick enough to send her flying a few meters back and landing on the ground. She never thought fighting Arkhangelsk is like fighting a solid wall with your hard hands.

"Whether an Abyssal or a shipgirl's side...there has to be balance. It just so happens that Tirpitz doesn't know how to balance her two sides"

"..." Gangut groaned in pain

"Warspite may seem like a villain, but she was trying to even the scale between Tirpitz's two sides"

"Two sides?" Gangut is confused

"Only that idiot can even her two sides. Aaah...it was already fine when she messed it up when she took that shell for Bismarck. Now we're back to square which requires her to repeat what happened three years ago"

Her main purpose was to expose what she knew to Gangut and leave the rest for those "fools" to realize the meaning of her words. Seeing how much time she wasted blabbering information that barely made any sense, she ended it with a powerful jab to Gangut's abdomen, knocking her out instantly.

"Rather, it's best to leave her the way she is. One more strike...and Tirpitz could be lost for good this time"

She sweeps her hair with the hand and turns away to from Gangut after checking whether she dealt too serious of a damage.

"Speaking of which, I wonder why is that little Russian not doing anything. I'm getting tired doing all the work. Warspite is treating me like a mild with unlimited stamina"

She wanted to complain how she's being overworked, but Warspite would only end up scolding her which is unfair.

 **Meanwhile...**

Swallowing her breath, Ark Royal smiled nervously to how she got herself cornered by Donitz who pinned her in a wall with knife centimeters from the skin of her neck.

"Let me ask you again, why were you there when we found Tashkent? I saw you fled the scene moments before Bismarck and Gangut faced Tashkent"

"Looks like I've been careless. Warspite isn't going to be happy, but you already knew that"

Rather than worried, Ark Royal finds is frustrating she let her guard down for the past few days, confident no one is aware of her involvement with the incident with Tashkent. She knew she doesn't stand a chance cornered, so she didn't bother struggling with her current state.

"Of course, even if I don't talk you can't really drive that knife to my neck. You won't risk having the Royal navy as your enemy"

Ark Royal chuckled, aware Donitz could never kill her not only because they're both shipgirl, but because Donitz isn't stupid enough to have the Royal navy pursue and execute her.

"You're right though. I was there because I'm involved in this bloody mess too. Honestly, I'm not sure why I'm helping them keep Tirpitz knowing Bismarck isn't happy right now"

"So you knew where Tirpitz is!" She pushed her further to the wall

"I know where she is, but don't expect me to spill out her location that easily"

Even after being cornered, Ark Royal refused to surrender critical information that easily after what recently happened.

"Tirpitz needs can't go back the way she is. She's fluctuating between her two sides" Ark Royal sighs

"Fluctuating?"

"Like what happened three years ago...when Bismarck first arrived in the naval base"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means if idiots like you aren't careful the result will be disastrous"

"Get to the point. Why are you keeping Tirpitz?"

"These kind of questions - you should be asking Warspite instead. She was the first one who got herself involved"

Seeing she won't get any decent answers from Ark Royal, Donitz is forced to let her go and back away. While the naval base has their own issues to deal with, Arkhangelsk is faced with another issue. After that scuffle with Gangut, she returned to where Tirpitz is supposed to be only to find the whole place wrecked.

"..." She sighs seeing the damage and picks up a photo in front of her

It's obvious someone had thrown a tantrum and vent out uncontrollable emotions on the surroundings. That someone unfortunately happened to be Tirpitz who had gone missing...again.

"Well fuck..."

Rather than panic, she dropped the scratched photo of Bismarck knowing what could have been the cause of the minor rampage. Knowing it will escalate to a serious rampage, she immediately contacts Warspite and informed her of the current sight.

"We got a problem. A really dangerous and out of control one"

She nervously smirks knowing she will be sent to control the situation before it escalates and spirals out of her control.


	22. Fading Away

Tirpitz opens her eyes, finding herself lying on shallow water turned crimson from the crimson sky's reflection.

"This place looks familiar..."

She swallowed her breath, terrified at the unknown world's familiarity. Cautious, she takes several steps forward. With every echo of her footsteps, her heart never ceases to race.

"Tirpitz..."

The reflection, as she calls it, turned to look at her. Confused and scared, Tirpitz backed away at the figure. Both appearance and physique closely resembled her, but the figure is monstrous, as if the blackest filth of her soul molded this being in front of her.

"Who...who are you?"

"I'm you. The other you...corrupted by so called emotions"

The Beast is the Abyssal version of Tirpitz and like any other Abyssals, she existed from the chaotic emotions of the warship Tirpitz, contrasting the shipgirl. She refused to be separated as being linked to Tirpitz kept her "tamed".

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'll never do that again"

"What are you? Why do you look like...me?"

"We originated from a warship from the original war. You were born human while I was born as a monster"

Terrified at the pale skinned being with horns at the side of the head, she backed away. She doesn't know who and what the Beast is, but she saw a monster with her face.

"You...you were the one I saw in my dream. The one who kept killing me"

She remembered the Beast as the monster who had been hurting and killing her in her dreams.

"I don't know what I was doing. I swear I didn't want to hurt you on purpose"

"..."

"Tirpitz, I don't know what's happening with us...but something is wrong. Something went wrong"

The Beast spoke calmly, trying the best she could to lessen Tirpitz's fear over her unknown existence. As Tirpitz backs away, black substance crept to Tirpitz's feet.

"...?!"

This has never happened before, not even the Beast is aware of this interference. Just as she reached out her hand to Tirpitz, the black substance stretched out and bound Tirpitz's arm, wrapping around her forearm.

"What-"

Before Tirpitz could comprehend the slightest at what's crushing her arms and legs, she felt it pulling her down and forcing her to sink further to the what's supposed to be shallow water.

"No! Don't take her!"

Panicking, the Beast attempted to save her...but Tirpitz is quickly dragged down beneath the surface and trapped below.

"Give her back! She doesn't belong in the Abyss!"

She then realized the force that meddled within their closed world. What she failed to realize is that the anomaly she caused...resulted into this. Desperate and furious, she ripped through the black and soft matter, tearing through the endless darkness.

"Give her back to me!"

She kept on clawing and tearing until she is dragged herself. Just then, she heard a voice whispering below the endless bottom.

 _You're hurting yourself and that child..._

 _If this continues...you'll destroy her... permanently_

 _You're not supposed to remain after being destroyed yourself..._

 _The Abyss is going to drag down that child..._

 _...because you refused to return where you belong..._

* * *

Warspite massaged her temple, contemplating on the solution for however to deal with Tirpitz. On the other hand, Nelson and Ark Royal both argued on what to do since they couldn't afford to let Tirpitz shifting back to her original Abyssal self...as "Tirpitz" was merely an identity she took.

"This situation will spiral out of my control"

Warspite hastened her pace, but she stopped when Gangut confronted her.

"Warspite! You have a lot of explaining to do!"

Gangut, having found out about Tirpitz when Arkhangelsk invited her to confess her involvement.

"I have no time for this"

Warspite passed by her, but Gangut grabbed her by the wrist. The situation needed immediate action, but Gangut is making it difficult for her.

"Your little errand ship told me everything"

"Arkhangelsk, huh. I'm not the least surprised"

After visiting the former admiral, Warspite wouldn't be caught off guard if Arkhangelsk felt betraying her one day.

"I suppose there's no denying it anymore"

Warspite knew she was wasting time with Gangut, but she if left with no choice but to face her.

"Where is she, Warspite?"

"How should I put this? Out there venting her frustration on everything that moves"

While Warspite is left to deal with Gangut, Graf Zeppelin rushed as soon as she returned to Maizuru. Bismarck is about to greet her, but the aircraft carrier hastily walked past by her.

"Graf, what's the hurry?"

"You guys were right. Warspite has been pulling the strings"

"What?!"

"Admiral Dorhein told me everything. She knew what's happening here. She knew... it's because of Warspite"

"The former admiral? How?!" Bismarck is confused

"Warspite's errand ship visited her and told her about Tirpitz. She was alive all this time"

The two hastened their pace only to meet a sight of Warspite sighing deeply as she dusts of her skirt while a a bruised Gangut groans on the ground.

"I dislike anyone, even an ally, raising a hand on me. I may be a lady, but I am a battleship who fought battles even before you entered service"

Warspite was forced to use her strength against her own ally when Gangut stepped over the line. Gangut never thought the old lady possessed strength unusual for her delicateness and gentleness. The same thing could be said to Yamato.

"Gangut, what happened to you? You look like you got into a bar fight"

Bismarck rushed to Gangut and helped the beaten up Russian stand back up like picking up a drunken friend who passed out on the street.

"I became a punching bag to her errand ship then hers. All because I confronted the truth"

"The truth?" Bismarck looked to Warspite

"Your sister. I'm certain you're already aware" Warspite responded

"What do you know about Tirpitz?"

"She knows she's alive and kept her from us" Gangut angrily pointed

"That's right, but you realized it quite a bit late" Warspite fixed the wrinkle on her sleeve

"Why is that?"

"She's currently missing and her whereabouts are currently unknown. Now neither of us knows where she is"

Gangut gritted her teeth, furious, but Bismarck gently pushed her back before Gangut could receive a rougher beating from Warspite.

"I want to know why"

"Upon returning for the third time, Tirpitz has lost all her memories both as a human and as a shipgirl. Her memories may be gone, but the fact her Abyssal is still inside her didn't"

"The Beast?" Bismarck gasped

"The scenario when you first arrived here. Both souls are trying to consume the other. She was switching from shipgirl to Abyssal since in the end...there can be only one"

In truth, both Abyssal and shipgirl soul can't properly coexist at the same time. It will only lead to self destruction of the current body...and the possibility of the soul being damaged beyond repair. Two sides of the same coin, facing different sides, can never face the same side at once.

"I am to blame at everything that happened, but I hope you are sensible enough to prioritize searching for your sister than venting out your anger on me"

Warspite needed their help and while admitting it's her fault, she had to make the allies and had deceived cooperate with her.

"Ark Royal and Nelson are currently searching for her. We won't find her in time unless you decide what's more important. The life of your sister or your frustration towards me?"

Gangut and Graf Zeppelin looked towards Bismarck, letting her decide what choice she will make. Bismarck loosened her fist, her answer being obvious.

"Where did she go? Didn't you have her?"

"We did...but leaving her unguarded for a moment caused her to break free and escape"

"How would I know this isn't one of your lies again?" Bismarck needed confirmation

"Because I wouldn't confess easily and need your help if it's lie"

Bismarck fell quiet, wondering whether she'll choose to believe Warspite or deny it as a lie. Warspite, on the other hand, knew she can't waste minutes to Bismarck, but she patiently waited to deal with her.

"When we find Tirpitz, I'll bring her back here in the base...and you... you'll confess everything to all of us"

"You have my word"

Warspite formally swore to display that despite the lies and manipulation and committed, she is not devoid of truth and honor.

Tirpitz broke lose and slipping control over her own sanity, the Northern Beast sought for the open seas. No, rather, she sought for an end to her own endlessness. Both the shipgirl and Abyssal are destroying each other, causing an "anomaly" within Tirpitz.

"My mind is slipping away..."

Her improper return and refusal to be imprisoned in the deepest darkness caused her to destabilize which resulted in her forcing her existence in the surface. This sin is what's driving both of them to self destruction. It's either they both die for good and one of them dies for good.

"I...can't last much longer. There's not enough time left"

She dragged herself to cliff just by the sea, a perfect way to end it all. She smiles looking at the huge distance between the ground she is standing the wavy surface water beneath her.

"It's going to rain again. When I first came to be...there was snow"

The Beast laughed, seeing the skies darkened and air growing cold, a sign the sky is about to rain again. She remembers the first time she first came to existence. She remembered opening her eyes at the sight of gentle snow in early winter. It was lonely in the north, but she found solace in the beauty of the snow.

"...?!"

The signal of her sanity slipping and being dragged to Abyss forced her to stand back before she could fall and kill herself accidentally.

"Argh! Unforgivable...shipgirls - no...no. I can't lose yet"

She slams her head to a tree, breaking it in half in the process, but managing to retain her sanity.

"I have to return Bismarck...but if I lose control again"

Her goal is to search and have Bismarck meet Tirpitz, but she feared the risk of her being driven by her primary Abyssal instinct and possibly kill Bismarck.

"I...don't know what to do..."

The Beast felt lost and confused, unsure what she must do.

"Forcing my return when I had sunk was my mistake. I have to correct this anomaly...even if it means setting aside my primary goal..."

Right now, she is drawn at the thought of taking her own life again much like he did not too long ago.

 _That child will die at this rate.._.

She never heard that voice before...yet she sensed familiarity, as if she had heard it since the beginning. She turned around, met by a figure who located her.

So you were the anomaly running around lately. You're stubbornness...is dangerous, you know?

"Who are you?"

The figure didn't respond to her. All she received is a smile from the stranger who only spoke to her out of curiosity.

 _You don't need to know that yet, but you do need to know you shouldn't be here_

"Why is that?"

By refusing to return to the bottom after your life had ended, you've endangered that child. If this keeps up...she will die for good

The Beast disliked the stranger's tone as she spoke like she knew her more than she knew herself.

 _That child won't stop dying if you remain stubborn and selfish_

"...!"

 _As long as you remain here, that child will die no matter what_

After warning her, the Beast shakes her head and the stranger is lost from her field of vision. She wondered whether isn't another hallucination of hers, but the figure felt too real. Either way, she ignored her warning and returned to what she was going to do.

"The child she was talking about. I wonder if she meant Tirpitz" She grunted, refusing to think deeply about it

She took several steps forward, but before her one foot could step towards the edge, her suicide attempt was thwarted when Warspite, who had set out to search for her as well, called her out.

"Warspite-"

She immediately returned to being Tirpitz. Just as she is confused at Warspite's presence, Nelson quickly pulled her away and tossed her before she could accidentally kill herself.

"You ran away again...and about to bloody kill yourself" Nelson sighs

"I don't what happened, but I ran away because...of the secrets all of you have been keeping"

Warspite understood that Tirpitz felt frustrated while she is being kept in a tight leash, Warspite had withold her knowledge about Tirpitz's missing memories.

"You have every right to be upset at me. I was the one who decided to prevent you from remembering who you are" Warspite approached hef

Warspite held Tirpitz's hand, aiming to apologize for her... miscalculation and attempt to correct yet another mistake of hers.

"...but I still have a chance to correct this. I'll fulfill my promise to you and reunite you with Bismarck"

Nelson sighs in relief, seeing Warspite finally strays away from repeating the same mistake many years ago.

"How do I know...I could still trust you?"

While the trust isn't completely broken, it had been damaged by the lies and deception. Trust is something that couldn't be repaired easily, more difficult than old wounds.

"Because I made a promise to your sister that I will correct what I have done to you"

"My...sister..."

"Bismarck is waiting for you"

Warspite reached out her hand, but Tirpitz is reluctant to accept it again. She focused her gaze on Warspite, choosing to trust her one more time seeing the determination in her. It wasn't the face of a liar.

"She's...waiting for me..."

Just as she reached out her hand, Tirpitz felt her body instantly growing numb and her consciousness fading away. She can hear Warspite calling out to her, but her senses faded away into pitch black darkness.

 **Later...**

Bismarck ran back to the naval base after learning from Ark Royal that they managed to locate Tirpitz. Even though Warspite promised to return Tirpitz to the naval base once found, her sister was not present.

"Ark, where's Tirpitz? I thought you guys found her"

Bismarck thought Warspite may have lied to her again, but Ark Royal's face tells a different story. A worrying looking one.

"When they found her, Tirpitz suddenly passed out. So they had to take her back so she could rest"

"What?!"

"I get it you want to see her-"

"Take me to her! I need to see her"

Worrying for whatever is happening to Tirpitz right now, Bismarck demanded too see her.

"But-" Again, Ark Royal is interrupted

"Please, Ark. I need to know what's happening to her"

Ark Royal understood that Bismarck is an older sister worrying for her younger sister. She also understood Bismarck would never take "no" for an answer and will persist until she gives up and agrees.

"Alright, I'll take you to her" She gave up to Bismarck's determination

"Thanks"

"Warspite is going to be mad"

The aircraft carrier sighs, accepting how Warspite will be upset at her since she is instructed not to let anyone else disturb Tirpitz who had fallen ill.

 **Meanwhile...**

Nelson checked Tirpitz's temperature and sighed in relief it wasn't a fever and hoped it isn't a serious condition or anything.

"How is she?" Warspite approached her

"Her temperature isn't that high. I'm fact, it's dropping"

"Dropping?"

"Tirpitz's body temperature fell below normal and still going"

Nelson worried the possible cause of Tirpitz losing body warmth. The only time a person's body would get cold is when they're dead.

"She's weakening"

"..." Nelson stood up

"This anomaly might as well be destroying her"

"That anomaly is the Abyssal, right?" Nelson raised an eyebrow

"Correct"

"What will happen to her?"

"I can't say for certain, but at this rate...the shipgirl...will be the one consumed by the Abyss"

"The Abyss?"

Warspite dragged Nelson away so they could discuss the matter elsewhere while Tirpitz rests for the time being.

"The Abyssal and the shipgirl can't exist at the same time. That kind of anomaly shouldn't exist"

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"I don't know..."

Right now, Warspite lacks the solution to resolve what they have to deal with Tirpitz's situation.

"The Beast shouldn't remain in the surface. She overstayed that it's damaging Tirpitz"

"Then we should just get rid of the Abyssal and Tirpitz will be fine?"

Nelson made it sound easy and simple, but unfortunately...it isn't in this case.

"Easier said than done. Something is keeping her here. If we could figure out what to sever, then Tirpitz will return to normal"

"What kind of normal exactly?" Nelson crossed her arms

"As in as she used to be. A normal shipgirl without the Abyssal inside of her"

Their only problem is to discover on how is the Northern Beast in the surface. Something had been keeping her from returning to the bottom of the Abyss where she belongs as after scuttling herself, it shouldn't be possible for her to return.

"The Beast knew if she exists for too long, she'll harm Tirpitz more than she already did"

"Then why don't she just to back where she belongs"

"It may not be an outside force, but perhaps this might be an inner conflict that has yet to be resolved"

Warspite speculated "something" within the two's subconsciousness is preventing the two from being placed where they belong.

"I may not have solid proof, but I believe she has to realize it for herself"

"Realize what?"

"The main reason she refused to be dragged down to the Abyss"

If it's through will that made both shipgirls and Abyssals exists, perhaps it was also will that caused the anomaly between Tirpitz and her Abyssal counterpart.

"So this problem only those two could figure out the solution. The only problem is that Tirpitz is still amnesiac"

"All she need is a trigger. Something from her past memories"

"You want to remind her of her past trauma or something?" Nelson waved her hand

"..."

"Unbelievable"

Their attention shifted when Bismarck's familiar stubborn grunting and yelling can be overheard and even Ark Royal's pleas and struggles.

"Don't just barge in like an idiot" Ark Royal is holding her back

"Let go! I have...to see her!"

Bismarck overpowered Ark Royal, but she is interrupted by Warspite shaking her head in disbelief.

"Ark..." Warspite is disappointed

"Bismarck won't shut up. She keeps demanding to see Tirpitz"

"Where is she?!" Bismarck immediately asked

"Calm down. She's fine. She's just resting after giving us a headache from looking for her" Nelson assured her

"I still have to see her"

"You can't yet. Why are you so stubborn?"

Nelson and Bismarck begins to argue while Warspite massaged her temple from the rowdy commotion and Ark Royal slightly embarrassed at the situation. The ruckus they caused disturbed Tirpitz from her rest. She regained consciousness with the sound of two angry women yelling at each other.

"What's with all the ruckus?"

Grunting from the dizziness and sore body, Tirpitz slightly tilted her head as she checked on the source of the noise.

"Tirpitz!"

At the immediate sight of Tirpitz, Bismarck quickly stopped arguing with Nelson and rushed to embraced her, finally reuniting with her.

"You're...Bis...marck..."

She recognized the energetic shipgirl that tightly embraced her as the one called Bismarck who happens to be her sister too. For a moment, Bismarck is confused to why Tirpitz seemed distant and indifferent towards her, but then she remembered about her amnesiac state.

"That's right. You don't remember anything, do you?"

"I don't. I'm sorry..."

"It's fine. I'm just happy...you're back"

Bismarck curved a satisfied smile, finding relief that Tirpitz isn't hurt or anything.

"It was you. All this time...the one I've been seeing in my head...was you..."

Tirpitz realized that it was Bismarck who had been flashing to her thoughts randomly back in Norway.

"I was trying to remember you...but I can't..."

"Hey, hey, don't cry now. I know you can't remember me now, but I know those memories will return"

Bismarck wipes away Tirpitz's tears, gently assuring her that even if she fails to remember her own older sister, those memories will resurface soon. After all, this isn't the first time Tirpitz has forgotten she even had a sister.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

The retired and rusted battleship Mikasa peacefully drinks her tea in the fresh morning as always. Unlike any other mornings, she is visited by someone whom she thought she'd never see.

"You finally came out of hiding, huh. You hit your head and it all came back to you?"

 _I always knew who I am, but I always choose to deny it after growing accustomed to this humanity_

"A lot has been happening lately. Central Princess is on the move again"

 _..._

"Aren't you going to make a move too?"

 _I lost the right and power more than thirty years ago_

Mikasa, still not accustomed to "her" way of dealing with serious problems, angrily put down her cup of tea. She takes several deep breaths, calming herself down before speaking to her again.

"So what did you do today? It looked like you went somewhere before stopping by here"

 _I sensed an anomaly and went to speak with her. It all depends on her now on what she will sacrifice_

"I thought you don't want to interfere anymore"

 _I never interfered, but that child is in pain. A mother could never bear to leave one of her children in pain, right?_

Mikasa paused for a moment, letting those words sink in. She turns around towards her, firstly noticing the broken horn on the right side of the temple.

 _You're the same as ever..._

Mikasa viewed her as rather soft which became a fatal weakness to her and the cause of her fall decades ago.

"You have to retake your throne"

 _..._

"As long as nothing is done, the cycle of rebirth won't stop. This might go on for another decade"

 _Mikasa, this is the new generation. That's why we can only entrust the fate of our future to those kids_

"Enterprise is a good kid, but she still has a lot to learn. Same thing can be said to Yamato"

 _They will still need your guidance, Mikasa. So when the time comes..._

"...they'll end what we started thirty years ago"

Mikasa is an ancient battleship and went to retirement when she is unable to prevent a tragedy. No one knew, not even Yamato, why Mikasa abandoned the war and retired in secret.


End file.
